The Mystery of the Sorcerer's Stone
by TeoBlaise
Summary: The Potters never knew they were famous. Not until their letters arrived on the day that would change their lives forever. Now at Hogwarts they face many new dangers and temptations sit around every corner. Will they stick together or fall apart?
1. Meet the Potters

**The Mystery of the Sorcerers Stone **

**By: Teo Blaise **

_**Disclaimer: The original story and characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Dorinda, Rose and Julian Potter belong to me. The plot belongs to me but I borrowed the idea from somebody that I cannot remember now.**_

**Chapter1: Meet the Potters**

"You brats need to get up right this instant!" The shrill voice of Aunt Petunia flowed in through the door. Four groans could be heard as the woman stocked off to put a pan on the stove, she was back a moment later. "Are you awake yet?"

"Nearly," Harry Potter said yawning as he sat up, careful not to hit his head on the ceiling. Dust fluttered down on him thanks to the fact that Dudley, Aunt Petunia's overly large child not to mention their lovely cousin, was trying to pound the floor in. You see though, the boy was not on the roof of the second floor, he was on the stairs and their ceiling was the stairs. To put it simply they slept in the cupboard beneath the stairs.

"Get off my leg Rose," Julian muttered into the bed mattress as they untangled their selves. Four people on a single bed could get hectic sometimes, even hurtful if they tried. Sometimes when their Uncle forgot to lock their cupboard, one or two of them would sleep out on the couch. Careful to never oversleep and get caught.

"Sorry," the girl named Rose apologized getting off the bed and squatting as she looked for their socks under their ragged _bed._

"Come on you two if we don't get up now Aunt Petunia will have a fit," Harry advised the two still laying on one another, tangled in a slumbered peace. One head lifted, Julian's and nodded as he withdrew his arm from underneath his sister and got up. They were cramped to say the least but it wasn't too bad, or that's what they told themselves.

"Dorinda," Julian said shaking her small body gently, she mumbled something and turned over. "Fine Aunt Petunia can hide your bum then."

"I'm up," Dorinda groaned throwing their threadbare blanket off her body. Rose handed her a pair of gray socks, the spiders already wiped clean from them. "Thanks."

"We better go," Harry muttered opening the door and accidentally smacking Rose on the shin, he muttered a sorry but it wasn't necessary. Rose knew it wasn't his fault. There was only about a two-foot space left after their bed. Now at nearly eleven years of age, they couldn't be expected to all sleep in here much longer.

"There you are and don't burn the bacon!" Aunt Petunia exclaimed handing the pan filled with cooking bacon over to Harry. The girls set the table while the boys served their cousin and uncle, both who just entered the room.

Their _family _didn't look at all like them. Aunt Petunia had a long neck like a horse, brown eyes, hair the color of mud and her face seemed to be always in a sneer of some sort. Uncle Vernon was a large man, a very large man with little neck and three chins. He had a mustache the color of straw and a balding head. Their cousin, Dudley, was a clone of his father, large, short and dumb.

They on the other hand could not have been more different looking. Harry, Julian and Dorinda all had jet-black hair while Rose had inherited their mother's striking auburn locks. All four of them had striking emerald colored eyes, Harry's being bespectacled. They were all relatively the same height, short for their age, surely from the lack of proper nourishment growing up. Their thinness was made more pronounced by the clothes they were given to wear. Both the girls wore plain frayed dresses the color of a dull grey and the boys were forced to wear oversized shirts and baggy jeans that at one point had belong to Dudley.

Most people found them unremarkable and mostly only stared at their unkempt appearances. However, there was one thing that they themselves found quite unique. They all held scars on their foreheads. Jagged cuts into their otherwise perfectly tanned skin, made so by days in the garden. Aunt Petunia had told them the scars were remnants of the car crash that their parents had died in. They had all barely been one.

The Potters were at the end of many jokes and taunts at the school, a place that Dudley had made sure they had no friends. It didn't matter to them, they were all very close to one another. They took the extra time to spend on their schoolwork, something Uncle Vernon could never criticize them for. Dorinda was exceptionally intelligent and made sure the others kept up.

"Thirty seven! That's two less than last year!" Dudley whined after he was done counting his presents. Vernon put his newspaper down while Petunia rushed over to comfort him.

"Dudley dear look you forgot to count Aunt Marge's present, see the one under the big one mummy and daddy got you," Petunia tried to soothe the boy while smiling sickly. The boy didn't seem happy that he still didn't have more than last year. "And while we're out, we'll buy you _two _new presents. That's _two _more Duddiums."

"So that would be thirty s-seven, t-thirty e-eight-"

"Thirty nine sweetums," Aunt Petunia said with a smile, Dudley instantly brightened and started scoffing down some more food. "Brats clean this up!" Petunia ordered shrilly pointing to the mess of dirty dishes, four heads nodded. The telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it as Dudley started unwrapping his presents.

They couldn't help but glance at all the gifts wistfully. They had never received presents, not for a birthday and certainly never for Christmas. They were a burden on the Dursley's, something of which was mentioned daily. Yet every year, they waited the hours out on holidays and on July 31st, hoping that maybe that would be the year they would receive something. _Anything_.

"Look at the great oaf," Dorinda muttered just loud enough for her three siblings to hear, three identical smiles were sent her way.

"What are you muttering about girl?" Vernon asked rudely with a sneer, his face discolored. Dorinda gave him an innocent look as she washed the dirty dishes before handing them over for Rose to dry and then to be put away by Julian. Harry was currently still clearing the table, it was still half-full with dirtied dishes. Both Uncle Vernon and Dudley ate as much as two men a piece. "Mind your manners."

"Bad news Vernon, Miss Figg broke her leg," Aunt Petunia said coming in, not looking the least bit sorry for Miss Figg. "She can't watch _them." _

"What about your friend?" Vernon asked going puce in the face; Dudley was looking heartbroken; almost dropping his new TV on his foot.

"I don't want them to go, they'll ruin it!" Dudley cried in the most unconvincing sob ever.

"Don't worry sweetums mummy will take care of it," Petunia tried to reassure him, it didn't work. Vernon was about to ask about Petunia's friend again but Petunia cut him off. "She's on vacation in Majorca."

"Well we can't take them _all_ with us, not enough room." Vernon said angrily glaring at them with his beady blue eyes. "We can take two and leave the other two outside; we won't be gone too long."

"You two get in the car!" Petunia snapped, pointing to Harry and Rose, they were certainly the more behaved ones. "And you two, out. The door will be locked." Dorinda and Julian didn't hide their glares at the woman but nodded all the same.

A second later a knock came to the door and inside came a rat faced boy, Piers Polkiss. Dudley's best friend, he was usually the one that held back the arms of the kid while Dudley punched them in the face. More than once, both Harry and Julian had been subjected to their cousin's fists. Julian often found himself in more trouble then the rest of them, he never could keep his mouth shut.

"Have fun you guys." Julian muttered grabbing Rose's hand. "Don't worry bout us, we'll find something to do." He squeezed her delicate hand reassuringly. Vernon turned towards Dorinda and Julian, his face turning back to its normal shade of red.

"No funny business you hear?" Vernon said with a sneer pushing them outside, he locked the doors and with a last scathing look, went to the car and left as if he was in a hurry.

Dorinda and Julian watched the car drive off and looked back toward the door longingly when the car was out of sight. It was uncomfortably hot outside, the sun shining powerfully down on them, sweat already beginning to lick the edges of their hairlines. Dorinda put her long wavy hair up into a ponytail in a sigh. It would be a long couple of hours.

"Want to play in the water?" Julian suggested with a mischievous smile. Dorinda looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"We'll get in trouble if we're wet when they get home," Dorinda said logically as she turned her eyes toward the water hose.

"Love, the sun will dry us off quickly enough after we're done. They probably won't be back for at least three hours, a little fun won't hurt." Julian gave her a smirk as she rolled her eyes but nonetheless stood up and turned on the water, she sprayed Julian in the face. He could have easily moved out of the way but the coolness was welcomed by his body. Julian hurried over to steal the hose and began to repay his sister's kindness.

For the next three hours, if another house member of a nearby house were to look out their window, they would see two of the horrid Potter children running around wildly. No manners, no respect and certainly no decency. Vernon was surely justified to be sending them off to boarding schools for the criminally insane.

"Julian this isn't fair," Dorinda muttered smacking him in the head blindly, he was sitting on her middle and using the hose to spray water in her face. "Julian!"

"Oh fine." The shaggy haired boy muttered getting off her and going to shut off the water. "The Dursleys will be home soon, wonder if Harry and Rose had any fun?"

"With those uptight lumps, doubt it."

"Why do you think they hate us so much?" Julian asked lying down on the wet pavement that was quickly being dried up by the sun. His shirt and jeans had been discarded earlier so he did not get them wet; he was clad in just his boxers.

This question was always brought up. Honestly, what had they done so wrong that they deserved to be treated this way. It was not their fault that their parents had died. If they had had a choice, they would certainly not have chosen to be with their relatives. They all knew that it was a big surprise and stressor to suddenly have four more mouths to feed but were they truly to be blamed for it? The Dursleys apparently believed so.

"I dunno Julian." Dorinda always gave the same answer. For she did not know and for all her smarts, she could never give a proper answer to this question. She was as confused as the rest of them, they were suppose to be family. Yet they were treated as if they were all mortal enemies.

"We are asked to do so much and never allowed to ask for anything in return." Julian stared off longingly, his eyes glazing over as his thoughts took over. "They give us a bloody cupboard, our reward."

"One day Julian, we won't ever have to deal with them again." Dorinda laid her head upon her brother's bony shoulder and sighed. The far off fantasy playing beautifully in her head.

"I can't wait." Julian muttered, looking down and away from the sunset. His hands clasped tightly together.

"Me either." Dorinda was used to her brother's rants. He hid his feelings behind his humor but behind that mask, he was quite serious.

They didn't have that many years left, considering they had already made it ten years with their relatives. Seven more could at the least be tolerable. Being all together made it easier, if they had each been alone, it would have much harder and very lonely. They were at the very least, thankful to have one another. Support could do wonders for their morale.

"Suppose they might be jealous once we tell them how much fun we had?" Julian smiled, looking over at his sister. His shaggy hair hanging in his eyes playfully. "Glad we didn't have to endure the zoo with the real pigs."

Dorinda giggled as she squirmed away from her brother. Julian joined in the laughter as he helped the girl off the ground; he slipped his four times too large shirt over his head and zipped his baggy jeans back up.

"Hopefully they're home soon." Dorinda noted, her eyes following the falling sun. They didn't much fancy being out in the dark.

"Yeah hopefully," Julian murmured as the two sought shade under the house gutters. Dorinda curled up in his arms; he held onto her lightly not caring that the extra heat was unwelcome by his body. He let the girl drift to sleep in exhaustion, part from too much play and part from the heat. He soon drifted off as well, only to be woken an hour later by the sound of a car engine. "Dorinda wake up."

"Mhmm," she muttered in her sleep digging her face into the crevasse of his sweating neck even more.

"The Dursleys are back and they don't look too happy," Julian told her lightly, two eyes flew open and looked around. Julian let go of the girl and stood up, helping his sister a moment later. "Not that they ever look pleasant but his face his puce already."

"You four in the cupboard no dinner!" Vernon yelled holding the door open, it was then the other two noticed that Dudley was soaked. "Get going!" He spit after Dorinda lagged behind, a swift kick to her leg made her yip but she no longer lagged. Something had happened and now all the Dursleys had their knickers in a bunch.

"What the hell happened?" Julian asked, half-amused and half worried. He had pulled Dorinda down onto the bed to look at her leg where Vernon had kicked her.

"We dunno Julian, one second Harry was on the floor from being pushed by Dudley and the next Dudley was inside the snake's cage!" Rose explained honestly, as she climbed onto the bed and sat against the wall.

"And?" Dorinda asked, as she took in the glances Rose and Harry shared. Both hesitating in being the one to answer.

"Well we sort of _talked _to the snake," Harry let out slowly as if he himself didn't quite believe it. "Said he never been to Brazil."

"You _what_?" Dorinda asked, her eyebrows disappearing into her hair. Rose nodded, her eyes wide and perhaps slightly terrified. "Snake can't talk!"

"Well this one did, you should have been there." Harry enthused, his eyes alight in memory of the curious event.

"Amazing." Julian shook his head, how he would have liked to see something like that.

"It was!" Rose smiled as she began to yawn and lye down fully on the bed, three yawns agreed with her. Soon they were all laying on each other in a mass of limbs, all asleep soundly.

"Wake up!" Petunia yelled banging on the door, the usual four groans answered. Their normal routine followed, it had been a week since the incident with the snake but the Dursleys still seemed to be in hate mode. Not that they ever _left_ it.

"Dudley go get the mail," Uncle Vernon said ignoring the four of them, Dudley looked incredulous at being asked to do something so servant like.

"Make one of them get it!"

"Julian get the mail."

"Make Dudley get it."

"Dudley hit him with your smelting stick," Vernon said not looking up from his newspaper, Julian caught the stick in his hand as it was just about to hit him in the head. Dudley glared at him as he yanked it away and continued eating.

There was an unusual amount of mail today; He stood there a second looking through it. The first three being bills, a belated birthday card for Dudley from Aunt Marge and four thick envelopes. Julian turned the first one over and gazed at the emerald ink in wonder. It was addressed to him! He never got mail! Who would honestly wish to send him something. Looking around anxiously, he quickly looked at the other three envelopes and with amazement at his brother and sister's names, he stuffed the letters into the seam of his boxers. His eyes darting back and forth to make sure no one had seen him, he put his shirt back down and walked back into the kitchen. His face gave away nothing.

"Who would want to send us letters?" Julian asked skeptically later that day, it was just after dinner and they had been secluded back to their cupboard. Their dinner had been a few pieces of meat from the pork roast and a slice of bread each. He had waited until later to even mention the letters and stashed them away in the cupboard when he had gotten the chance.

"Dunno but I think we should open them and find out." Harry said tearing open his letter, Dorinda shook her head at the boys lack of patience. The other three opened their letters as well, silence consumed them as they all read their identical words.

"Um," Harry muttered looking up after he had finished his letter. "Does your's talk about magic as well?"

"Magic…is real?" Rose asked aloud, disbelief written all over her face. Could it be true?

"Do you think it's a trick?" Harry asked starting to reread the letter again. Dorinda was quiet and the girl was never quiet, three heads turned toward her.

"I don't think it's a trick. I mean look at all the weird stuff that always happens to us. Remember when Dudley and his gang were chasing Harry? And somehow, he just ended up on the roof of the school. How is that possible? It must be magic, _our_ magic," Dorinda rambled out her knuckles white from holding the letter too tight. It was logical and Dorinda was nothing _but_ logical.

"It doesn't matter; they'll never let us go." Rose stated what was going through all of their minds. Her face still stuck in amazement, staring wondrously at the emerald words.

"I say we go anyways its not like we have anything to lose." Julian pointed out and surprisingly, Dorinda nodded fiercely. Harry and Rose looked less sure.

"We could lose each other," Rose whispered. What if it was just a joke? A cruel way for the Dursleys to get back at them for the incident at the zoo. It couldn't be put pass them.

"That would never happen; if we stay then we will always wonder is this was real and if we had went-" Dorinda stated logically looking at her hands; Harry grabbed them with his own while interrupting.

"What do you we do then?"

"We will leave." Julian said simply. "Tonight."

Immediately they began to plan, but something else, something infinitely more important was now racing through all of their hearts.

**It was hope.**

**

* * *

**

Redone: November 22 2010


	2. The World of Witchcraft and Wizardry

_Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize is of course not mine and belongs only to the most exquisite J.K. Rowling. _

**Chapter 2: The World of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

"Look there is a list." Dorinda noted as four pairs of eyes scanned the list, their eyes getting bigger as they continued down.

"Well that ends it, we definitely need money that we don't have." Harry sighed, as much as he wanted to leave, he couldn't risk putting his family in danger for an unlikely situation.

"But the Dursleys do." Rose's voice lowered to no louder than a whisper, Julian slowly smiled at her. Harry and Dorinda however looked surprised that she would suggest stealing, she just wasn't that kind of person. "I mean we could just borrow it and pay them back when we have a chance."

"So we can get the money, it still doesn't matter. We haven't a clue as to where to get the supplies we need to attend a magical school," Dorinda said but Julian had a solution for that problem as well.

"It says _owl_ us back with your acceptance or something, Rose didn't you see a few owls hanging around outside earlier while tending to the begonias?" Julian smiled as Rose slowly nodded in memory.

"That still doesn't answer my question Julian." Dorinda sighed.

"Sure it does, all we have to do is owl them back asking for directions." Julian whispered in exasperation. Dorinda furrowed her eyebrows obviously thinking hard for a problem within their already existing problem, she couldn't find one. Harry was oddly silent.

"What if there isn't an owl out there?" Dorinda finally spit out but her voice wasn't as strong or as confident as it was before.

"What if there is?" Julian bit back, Dorinda nodded in acceptance.

"I say we give it a try." Harry accepted, they all turned toward Rose who still looked a little hesitant. "Come on Rose, I promise if we can't find it, the owl or the place, we'll remain here."

"Promise?" Rose repeated.

"Promise." The other three agreed in unison, Rose smiled.

"Now we just have to wait until the Dursleys go to bed, then we'll take a peek outside for the owl and if we find it, we'll send word back to these people for directions." Dorinda repeated their plan for then tenth time but this time they were going to carry it out. It had been an hour since the Dursleys had trudged upstairs and they all had been impatiently waiting.

"Alright you three stay here, I'll be back in a moment." Julian muttered. He opened the small door and tiptoed out of sight. The three of them sat there, scared for their brother, anxiously waiting for him to return. Five minutes later and he still hadn't come back.

"That's it, I'm going after him." Harry declared, Dorinda grabbed his arm and pulled him back onto the bed. They started bickering but it didn't matter, they both shut up a moment later when hurried footsteps reached their ears.

"Its done, I found one." Julian smiled grandly as he joined them back on the bed. "It took it right from my hand, and flew off." Disbelief crossed Dorinda's dirt marred face, could this really be magic?

"So what now?" Rose murmured after a few minutes of silence, everyone was in overload. All thinking about what to do, their thoughts however kept turning back to magic and all the possibilities that now being presented to them.

"We leave." It was Harry who said it, but they had all been thinking the exact same thing. Silently, they all got up and slipped on their torn trainers, ignoring the ever present spiders. They were leaving. **Finally**.

And they did. Stole a few pounds, from the jar on the kitchen counter for bus fare and left. With hope of something better, hope for the chance to practice magic, hope for the chance to learn of their parents and perhaps maybe even their other relatives. So they walked, bickered and laughed. Never did they whine, for anything or _anyone _was better than the Dursleys. It was cold, they held each other and laid together as if they were at home with the Dursleys in their small cot, and they waited.

"Do you think the owl is ever going to come?" Rose asked, the cool night air fluttering her hair lightly. They were at the bus stop, all sitting on the bench. Entangled in a ball of warmth and love.

"It will come, it has to." Harry answered determinedly, his mouth set in a straight line. He squeezed the already sleeping Dorinda tighter, her hair tickling his nose lightly. Julian hugged Rose reassuringly and murmured for her to take a short nap. She nodded and fell asleep moments later, as did the boys.

Julian was slowly waking up, he was still tired but something was telling his body that he needed to be awake. He opened his bleary eyes and blinked away the last traces of sleep before gently lifting his arm out from beneath Rose. Light was just beginning to come through the night clouds and the stars were beginning to fade into the darkness.

Julian cleared his throat as softly as he could, he didn't want to wake anyone up. He shook his long, shaggy hair out of his eyes and stared off. He wasn't looking at anything in particular, not at first at least.

A few minutes later, just in the distance, he could see a shadow in the sky, its form lightly being revealed by the new light. A bird of some sort, he could tell that much by the flapping of wings, he squinted. It couldn't be! Yet, a minute went by and it kept coming, becoming more distinct until he knew, he just knew it was an owl!

"Harry." Julian whispered shaking his brother's shoulder. "Harry!" He said a little louder, a bit more excited as every moment passed.

"Go back to sleep Julian." Harry's voice was groggy and his glasses askew.

"Harry, it's the owl!" Julian exclaimed which quickly got his tired brother awake. Harry's eyes flew open and his hand came up to reposition his glasses. "Look just there, its coming right at us."

"Rose!" Harry shook her awake, she didn't protest. "Rose look, it came back! The owl came back!"

"I don't believe it." Dorinda whispered, she must've woken up after all the commotion. "It _can't_ be."

"It is!" Rose squealed, Julian smiled happily. They watched as it came and landed on the bench and all stared amazed at the dark brown creature. It was then they noticed another letter tied to the owl's right leg.

"Should I untie it?" Julian questioned but his hands were already working the knot out. He held the letter in his hands a moment later and the owl once again took flight into the sky.

"Read it." Dorinda's voice was full of impatience. Julian took in a deep breath and slit open the letter and read it aloud.

"_Mister's and Miss's Potter we are pleased to hear of your acceptance. We have enclosed directions to the Leaky Cauldron and keys to your trust vaults at Gringotts. Ask Tom, the bartender, for access to Diagon Alley. We look forward to having you at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Signed, Minerva McGonagall. Deputy Headmistress_."

"Give me the directions." Dorinda demanded at once, Julian obliged quickly. He was no good at interpreting them. Their minds were swirling with jumbled thoughts and their body's felt numb in anticipation. They watched as Dorinda nodded to herself while her eyes went back and forth reading over the directions. "Alright, so we have to get to London."

They had to wait for a few hours at the bus stop before the bus finally came. None of them had a watch, couldn't afford one, but they all thought it had been quite a few hours since they had left the Dursleys and yet still couldn't believe the words, they were magical! It was a dream but surely.

The bus fare wasn't too much but it took up all the few pounds they had taken from the Dursley's. Their state of dress and general dirty appearances caught them quite a few degrading stares. On the bus they took the very back seats as to try to avoid the looks from others, Rose with Harry and Dorinda with Julian. It was an hour of silence, none of them decided to talk but soon the bus driver was calling out "London!" And they got off.

"Where to now?" Julian asked running a hand through his shaggy hair, it fell just below his ears. Dorinda shushed him with a glare, her eyes moving a mile a minute over the old parchment.

"This way." And Dorinda walked off, they took up a steady speed after her. She walked rather fast, not like Rose, who was trying to take in all the scenery around that she had never before set eyes upon. Rose found herself more often then not, hurrying to catch up before she lost herself to the crowd.

They got lost once or twice and the other three would watch as Dorinda muttered to herself before taking off in the opposite direction. Hand in hand they weaved their way through the crowds of other walking people, until they got to a part of town where it was a lot less busy.

"Here." Dorinda smiled triumphantly, she had stopped in front of an old, trudged down building. Rose looked around, nobody was glancing over at the building, in fact everyone else seemed not to even notice it.

"Are you sure we're not lost again?" Harry asked skeptically, Dorinda glared. "It just looks a bit, _dodgy_ that's all."

"I am sure of it." She declared before taking off towards the door of the building, she opened it up and held it confidently. "Well, come on!" Harry sent Rose a doubtful look but nodded, she took his hand a bit unsurely but followed him and Julian inside.

Noise entered their ears, chatting and conversations were bustling along, drinks and booze were being served plentiful around. Laughter could be heard and stools scratching the floor back and forth musically. Yet, their eyes and ears ignored this, they were focused on the floating bottles that were being caught absent-mindedly by persons.

"Magic." They all whispered in awe. None of them hadn't noticed the bar go silent, the laughter die down or the lively conversation cease.

"It _can't_ be!" A man uttered in astonishment, emerald eyes swerved to meet the speaker. He was behind the counter, was this that bartender, Tom? "The Potters?"

_They had been caught._

That man knew their name and as they looked around in horror, it seemed that the rest of the occupants of the bar were also coming to some realization like Tom. Awe, surprise, happiness, it crossed the faces of these people that were suddenly staring at them in a new light. Had the Dursley's called the police on them? Perhaps now they were to be criminals, like everyone believe them to already be.

"Excuse me?" Dorinda said confusedly, she didn't understand what was going on. These people, _magical _people were looking at them, in what could only be described as amazement. But why were they in awe of them, dirty little children? Ten almost eleven, there was nothing amazing about them.

"It _is_ them!" One in the crowd spoke loudly, Dorinda furrowed her eyebrows. Julian waved stupidly for a moment before an embarrassed Harry swatted his arm down.

"Come with me dear children." It was the bartender, he led the Potter's over to an empty table. It wasn't easy though, people were surrounding them, none of them could understand their babble but it sounded like they were introducing themselves. Their hands were grabbed at least fifty different times but surely it was even more.

"What's wrong with them?" Rose asked, a bit nervous about all the people still staring at them. Tom too stared at them as four bottles of some golden liquid came floating above their heads.

"Have a drink." Dorinda slowly lifted her hand above her head and plucked the bottle out of the air, it was warm. Julian took a sip first, his face alighted, so everyone else took a chance and tipped the bottle down towards their mouths. Warmth filled their throats and bodies, all sighed contently and drank some more. "I'm Tom by the way." They all politely offered their names as well but it wasn't necessary he already knew them.

"Can you explain what all _that_ was about?" Harry pointed toward the now loud again crowd, conversations however had changed. Everyone was now speaking unashamedly about the new arrivals.

"I'm not sure I'm the one that should be doing that." Tom smiled sadly at the children. "I will however show you the way to Diagon Alley where you can buy your school supplies."

"Really?" Rose exclaimed happily, her cheeks were pink with excitement. Tom grinned a toothless smile and nodded.

"Finish off those drinks and we'll go see it." And the liquid disappeared out of the drinks in mere seconds. They trotted after Tom as he led them towards the back and out by a brick wall, he took out a polished wooden stick and did an intricate pattern by tapping on the bricks lightly. All four pairs of emerald eyes watched intensely.

Then right before their very eyes, the wall slowly melted away and a whole scenery of shops was laid out before them. Shops with people going in and out merrily, bags hanging from their arms and children with dripping ice creams running around laughing. It was a joyous sight to behold.

"Well you lot best be off, smart kids such as yourselves should be able to find everything you children need on that list. I recommend you keep to yourselves for the time being and don't go down Knockturn Alley." Tom warned and left back through the door.

"Knockturn Alley?" Julian questioned, Dorinda shrugged and took out the neatly folded list.

"We haven't much time, lets go to the bookstore first." Nobody protested so within a few minutes we found ourselves outside of Flourish and Blott's, the bookstore for all magical knowledge.

It was when they finally found the bookstore, that they had forgotten that they hadn't any money. Dorinda had then took out the letter and reread it, _Gringotts_. She handed the keys that she had conveniently pocketed to each sibling, keeping the one with a DP in scripture for herself. There was a key for each of them, it had come in the letter and each had one of their initials on it. Dorinda supposed it was to get into a savings account perhaps.

They found Gringotts quite easily since it was very large and very white. Inside however was bustling with short, green skinned creatures. Dorinda overhead a woman call them, _goblins_. They had gawked for a few minutes before smiling in astonishment at the creatures.

"Welcome to Gringotts, how may Fritgook help you this afternoon?" The goblins voice was dull as if he had said this line many times today, but then again he probably had.

"Well sir we were given these keys." Dorinda said on her tiptoes, the desk coming to her chin, she set the keys on the desk and stepped back to see the goblin.

"Very well, Griphook!" The goblin didn't give any recognition at the sight of them, so was it just the booze at the Leaky Cauldron? A short, leathery skinned goblin came scurrying over and gestured for them to follow him. Dorinda grabbed the key's back and shoved them back into the small pocket in her frayed dress and caught up to the goblin.

"Do you speak another language?" Dorinda started her rampage of questions, she was interested and when she got interested, she had to know _everything. _

"Key please?" They had come to a stop on the whizzing cart, all of them with smiles lighting up their faces. They all looked around, which key? "All of them please."

Griphook took their offered keys, each with their scripted initials on the golden object. He touched the large steel looking door, a cursive P in dark red was beaming against the silver steel. Five key holes appeared, Griphook took the four and one by one put them in and gave them a little turn. The four were in a square and in the middle was the last keyhole, it stayed emptied. With the last key turned, Griphook tapped the P and the door creaked up. It let out a little poof as it slowly swung ajar, their mouths simultaneously dropped.

"Is this all ours?" Rose whispered and pointed. The large vault was split into four sections, gold, silver and bronze coins in mountains littering the floors.

"Yes." Griphook stepped back, Julian went in first. He didn't even pay attention to the front two sections, he went straight to the back right. It just felt like it was _his. _The other three followed, Dorinda in the far left corner, Rose in the front left and Harry in the front right.

They took the offered bags from Griphook and stuffed them full with all three types of coins. Griphook closed the vault and as we made are way back up to Gringotts, (as they were far below in tunnels) Griphook explained the magical currency.

"_So_ back to the bookstore?" Harry suggested, their agreement was expressed by loud laughter.

Dorinda collected all of their books and many extra's for a bit of _light _reading. Then they got suited for their robes and under clothes, whether it be sweaters and skirts or sweaters and pants. Then they split into pairs, Julian and Dorinda headed to the Magical Menagerie and Harry and Rose headed over to the Owl Emporium.

"Look at him, he's gorgeous." Dorinda purred at the kitten of white, its blue eyes shining up at her curiously. "Aren't you?"

"Disgusting." Julian wrinkled his nose and brought his arm up to show off his chosen pet. A snake. "Now look at _this_ beauty."

"No."

"What, why?" Julian spluttered lowering his arm.

"It says right here that you can only have a cat or toad or owl." Dorinda pointed out on the list of required objects. Julian shrugged it off.

"And your point would be what exactly?" Julian asked, non-abashed. Dorinda glared at him. "Calm down, its not like anyone ever follows the rules in the first place."

"_I _follow the rules." Dorinda stuffed the list back in her frayed dress and picked the small kitten up.

"Its all codswallop, rules are more like guidelines anyways." Julian blew off as they went up to the counter.

"You sure your parents are going to allow this kid?" The man asked glancing over Julian and his too large clothes. "Its expensive."

"Of course." He lied, the Dursleys would be furious if they found out. "That cat thing as well." The man shrugged and Julian paid for the two animals and they left.

Harry smiled at the bird in the cage, she was beautiful. Her white speckled plumage and her pensive amber colored eyes. He wanted her and he could have her. Owls were allowed at Hogwarts and he now also had the money to buy her. It was beyond exciting.

"She's gorgeous." Rose's soft voice reached his ears, he smiled at her behind his taped up glasses. "I chose this girl." She looked at the black colored owl, it was large and had jade green eyes. "She came right up to me."

"She must like you, Rose." Harry ruffled his sister's auburn locks as they went up and paid for their owls and cages, then left the store. They met up with Dorinda and Julian outside of an ice cream shop. "Where's your pet, Julian?" Said boy showed Harry his upper arm.

"You can't!" Rose whispered pulling his overly large sleeve down on the sleeping animal.

"_Dumb humans." _Four eyes went large and looked around, did the snake, no it couldn't have, could it? "_Foolish and stupid, mother told me not to get caught but I never did listened."_

_"Um, did you three hear that?" _Dorinda asked looking at the snake in disbelief. Three slow nods.

_"But it wasn't the snake was it?" _Rose furrowed her eyebrows worriedly, were they hearing things again?

_"Humans that can speak the noble tongue?" _The snake hissed, poking his head out from underneath Julian's sleeve.

_"How come we can hear him?" _A few heads turned toward them, they smiled innocently.

"_Shush humans, we shall talk later." _And no more was said and the looks went away. Did they really have the magic to speak to snakes? Had Harry and Rose actually been right about the snake at the zoo?

"We better go." Dorinda muttered.

"We can't we still have to pick up our wands and a few other required objects." Rose reminded her. "They're on the list."

"Then lets hurry." Harry said urgently heading to _Ollivander's_, quality wand maker since 325 B.C.

The bell chimed as the four walked in, the shop was dusty and filled with many shelves with skinny long boxes covering them. The keeper nowhere in sight.

"Hello." Rose called, before she suddenly turned around and jumped. "Ah!" Rose squeaked.

"I was wondering when I would be seeing you four." It was a spooky little man with round eyes that looked like a pair of full moons and a eerie smile on his wrinkled face, he was leering over them joyfully.

"Mr. Ollivander?" Dorinda questioned, unsure. He nodded and scurried back behind the counter.

"Here at my wand shop, we use the finest woods and match them up with three types of magical cores. Phoenix tail-feathers, dragon heartstrings and unicorn hairs. No wand is the same. I remember as if it was yesterday when your mother and father were in here buying their first wands." Ollivander's moon-like eyes glistened. "You're mother had a wand made from willow, 10 ¼ inches, great for Charm work. Your father however, favored a mahogany wand, a little more power and perfect for Transfiguration. It's the wand that chooses the wizard or witch though of course." Here the man gave a little laugh, it was a bit creepy. "Well who's first?"

Looks went around the group of siblings, nobody wanted to go first. Dorinda nudged Julian who then nudged Rose, who then nudged Harry who sighed.

"Good, now Harry isn't?" Harry glanced back at the group with an astonished look before nodding. "Thought so, hold out your wand arm." Another round of confused glances.

"Well I'm right handed." Measuring tapes were flying in the air measuring all parts of his body, he went cross-eyed when one measured the distance between his eyes.

"That's good." Ollivander was apparently talking to the magical object which promptly vanished, they all gasped. "Now try this one…"

Harry was getting tired of waving wands that wood destroy the dozens of vases in Ollivander's shop. However, when his eyes landed on the last wand Ollivander had picked out for him to try, he knew it was the one.

"Holly and a Phoenix feather, 11 inches nice and supple." Harry grasped and flicked the wand gently, he felt heat flow through his body and his hair ruffled in the unexpected wind, sparks of gold and red flew out from the tip of his wand.

"Bravo, yes indeed, very good. Well, well, well…how curious, how very curious…" The man muttered as he took the wand back and wrapped it up in brown paper before putting back in the box.

"I'm sorry but what's curious?" Harry asked, they were all wondering the same thing.

"I remember every wand that I have ever sold, Mr. Potter. The phoenix who gave me that tail feather that now resides in your wand, gave one other feather. Just one other. It is very curious that you are destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar." Ollivander pointed to his scar. "I had high assumptions that one of you would receive the wand." He gave them all a look over. "We can expect great things from you, from all of you I suspect. After all the owner of your brother wand, yew, thirteen and a half inches, did great things, terrible but great. Oh yes." Ollivander stopped as if in memory before putting his orb like eyes onto Dorinda. "Dorinda Potter, you're next."

"Left hand, sir." Ollivander gave her a calculating look before nodding and she herself got measured. The process started all over again, it took a bit less time than it did for Harry, to find a matching wand.

"Mahogany, a phoenix feather from a particularly proud phoenix, 13 inches. Excellent for Transfiguration." She grasped it and flicked it expertly, a shower of blue and bronze sparks, that seemed to be almost flinching, came pouring out. She shivered from the warmth she had felt moments before.

"Much like your father you are." Ollivander smiled tightly. Dorinda bowed her head arrogantly and stood back, holding her wand box tightly. "Rose Potter." Said girl stopped forward timidly.

"Right hand, sir." Again the process went, she was measured then handed many wands. However, Ollivander was lessening the time by each Potter he went through, this time it was but fifteen minutes until they found a match.

"Willow, ten and three quarter inches, with a unicorn hair from a handsome male unicorn. Quite flexible and good for Charms." Yellow and black sparks, warmth filled her entire body and her face glowed with a smile. "Yes, nice wand indeed. Lastly, Julian Potter."

"Left hand." Another calculating look, first at Julian then at Dorinda then at Harry and Rose. He shook his head as if ruling a possibility of some kind out and the measuring tape went wild once more.

"Yew, twelve and a half inches. A dragon heartstring, Norwegian Ridgeback. Very rare. Powerful and in the wrong hands, destructive." Ollivander looked at Julian for what seemed like hours before he slowly handed over the wand.

Julian felt the warmth, the power course through his body and watched the dark green and silver sparks cascade out with glazed eyes. He smiled, this was his wand. Ollivander took it back, wrapped it up and handed the box back over to a greedy looking Julian. The total came to 37 galleons. They paid and left quickly.

As a group they finished picking up their cauldrons, telescopes, scales and potion ingredients before heading back to the Leaky Cauldron, laden down with many bags. Walking back into the pub, one man caught all of their eyes. He was old, with vibrant purple robes with sparkling silver stars stitched on. His blue eyes seemed to twinkle at them behind half-moon glasses that sat on a crooked nose, it looked to have been broken a few good times before, he had many wrinkles but a kind smile. He stood up at the sight of them, all their feet were rooted to the ground, somehow they knew that they had been caught.

"The Potters, I presume?" Four slow nods. "I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He offered his hand, they each shook it. "Why don't we sit and have a drink, must have been quite a long day." They followed him to a particularly secluded table and they all took a seat. "Got all of your school supplies?"

"Yes, sir." They all murmured, sipping their butter beers quietly.

"Are we in trouble, sir?" Rose asked.

"No, unless you have committed a crime of which I am not aware Miss Potter?" The Headmaster smiled.

"Then why are you here?" Julian asked, it came out ruder then he wanted. He got a smack to his knee, courtesy of Dorinda, but he kept his expectant face on. Dumbledore's smile faltered.

"To discuss your relatives." Julian didn't hold back his groan, _another smack_. "May I assume that you four will be heading back there for the rest of the summer?"

"No." Dorinda murmured. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "They are simply awful, we sleep in a cupboard! All four of us."

"I was informed earlier today that you now resided in the upstairs room." They exchanged glances, this man had been over at the Dursleys today.

"They treat us like scum." Julian put in. "They** hate **us."

"I'm sure there is a great exaggeration in those words, Mr. Potter. Now, this discussion is closed it is a must that you go back to your relatives every summer." Dumbledore looked stern, his eyes staring at them, they felt like whining children. "Now, lets be off you have to make it back before dark. I will escort you to make sure you get there safely."

Dumbledore got up, they left their unfinished drinks on the table and went to grab their bags but before they got to them, their newly bought items floated into the air. Dumbledore was magically lifting them, they were at least grateful for that and followed him.

They traveled by bus in silence, Dumbledore never looking but straight ahead at seemingly nothing as he suckled cheerfully on some unknown sweet. They each kept giving another glances, wondering what the Dursleys were going to do to them and how they were going to be punished.

But before they could fret much longer they were back at the bus stop not but a mile away from their house. Their floating bags looked a bit obvious but Dumbledore kept the magic going and the annoying all-knowing smile on his face as they walked to number four. A knock to the door was hastily answered and Uncle Vernon looked furious.

"Go to your room." Was all he spit out, they all murmured their goodbyes to the still cheerful headmaster and walked toward the cupboard beneath the stairs. "_Upstairs_." They stopped, their backs toward Uncle Vernon and turned back incredulously. They had a room? An actual room! "Hurry now."

So they trudged up the stairs and into the second bedroom, the smallest bedroom. It had a single bed and a rickety old desk. It was then they noticed their flying objects, which were no longer flying, sitting comfortably on the floor by the foot of the bed.

"Maybe he lost his sight?" Julian said hopefully going for his stuff. He looked at it happily.

"Doubt it." Dorinda went and collected her own items and took a seat at the desk surrounded by books, her cat on her lap. A few minutes later they heard thundering steps coming up the stairs, they quickly hurried to hide their stuff. They didn't wish for it to be taken away so quickly.

"You are grounded to this room. You are not allowed out and get those ruddy animals back in their cages." And with that he left, his face red and his breathing heavy. Both the owls had been let out and were currently perched on the right arms of Harry and Rose.

"_Are we alone young ones?" _The snake peaked his small green head out from beneath the long sleeve of Julian's shirt.

"_Yes. How come we can speak to you?" _Julian asked anxiously.

"_A gift which only the descendents of the noble Salazar Slytherin possess, humans refer to it as Parseltongue." _

"_Who is Salazar Slytherin?" _Dorinda asked, obviously intrigued by such an unusual name.

_"One of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school you shall be attending this year."_

"_Can we meet this Slytherin guy? He must be a relative or something-" _Julian rambled. Dorinda sighed arrogantly.

"_Think Julian, the school obviously wasn't built yesterday. The founders are probably deceased by now." _Dorinda rolled her eyes at Julian who just shrugged.

"_Stop bickering." _Rose joined in. Loud steps came up the stairs and sounded like they were headed directly for their room. "_Hide him." _

"You are to go to bed. You will not leave this room until you leave for that ruddy school." And he walked out, red faced and breathing quite heavily, **again**. He looked too angry to realize there were owls and a kitten peering at him curiously or to comprehend that he had already told them this now **twice**. _Idiot._

"Great, it will just give us more time to study up on all our books." Dorinda said happily, getting underneath the heavier blanket. Three groans met her statement as they too got in under the covers, Harry shutting off the light. "It is a must after all."

"Never!" Julian whispered loudly. A few small chuckles and a smack vibrated the thin walls, before content sighs were heard.

"Goodnight." Silence ensued as they all succumbed to the darkness that is sleep.

**The cupboard was gone**.


	3. Platforms and Talking Hats

_Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine, three of the character are however and somewhat of the personality of the fourth. I do not own Harry Potter._

**Chapter 3: Platforms and Talking Hats**

The rest of the summer at Privet Drive passed by fast for the Potter four. Dorinda kept to her word and made sure everyone at least took a glancing over their books, while she herself read them thoroughly more than once. Dorinda _never_ liked to feel unprepared. However, for the most part they all felt the same fascination and urge to look through their books.

"I've finished packing all our things away." Dorinda closed the last trunk and eyed all four critically. Tomorrow would be September the first, the day they left the Dursley's for Hogwarts. They all were a bit nervous and excited for their first day at a magical school.

First however, they had to make it through the rest of the night. This of course included dinner with the Dursley's and actually asking Uncle Vernon to take them to King's Cross Station tomorrow. The latter was of the most worrisome. They had barely spoken to the man since they had returned home from Diagon Alley.

"Got a plan?" Julian asked his bespectacled brother. Harry shrugged. "How do you figure we go about it?"

"Just ask him." Harry replied simply. Uncle Vernon was a straight forward kind of man, Harry figured the man wouldn't refuse to get them out of his house.

"I like it." Julian chuckled as he slapped his brother on the back playfully. Dorinda rolled her eyes. "What do you think Rose? Is our brother a genius or what?"

"It sounds lovely." Rose offered with an amused smile on her face. Julian was a bit obnoxious but she loved him all the same. Dorinda made her way down the stairs, Rose quickly followed.

"Shall we brother?" Julian offered his arm to Harry, who snorted and walked down the stairs. Julian shrugged his shoulders and he too followed.

"Uncle Vernon, we were wondering if you could take us to Kings Cross Station tomorrow to catch the train to school?" The boys walked in on Dorinda saying, she didn't dare say Hogwarts. They had learned their lesson over _that_ word fast**. **Uncle Vernon grunted.

"Thank you, sir." Rose said before heading over to set the table for dinner, Aunt Petunia was cooking tonight.

"Here, now go back to your room. Be ready at 10." Aunt Petunia handed a plate full of ham, cheese and bread to Harry. "Now, shoo."

They all looked down at the plate hungrily but nodded. They quickly left the kitchen and headed back to their room to eat their supper. It wasn't much, it never was, but they shared it equally between them and never complained. _Nothing_ was going to bring them down tonight.

"We have to get up early in the morning." Julian groaned. Since they had not been let out of their room for more than a minute at a time, they slept in everyday. It had been really peaceful not having to get up and do all the chores they had become accustomed to over the years.

"Let me just finish this last paragraph." Dorinda's eyes were glued to a page of _Beginners Transfiguration._

"You've read it twenty times before this time. Trust me it hasn't changed." Julian grabbed the book from her hands and held it over his head. Dorinda huffed and started jumping for it.

"Both of you lets not fight tonight." Rose smiled at the two of them, she was always the referee of the family's fights. "Julian if you would?"

Julian handed the book back to Dorinda and ruffled her long hair, making it slightly messy looking. Laughing, the boy joined his other two siblings in the bed as Dorinda put the book back into her trunk. She joined them after; they were pleasantly squished like normal.

"Night." They all sighed; Dorinda had already turned off the light.

* * *

"Hogwarts! Hogwarts!" Julian slowly woke up to someone singing cheerfully. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes, which soon after landed on a smiling Dorinda. She was already dressed in her uniform, minus the robe, with her hair braided into two pigtails. "It's almost time for Hogwarts!"

Dorinda had never been this cheerful and to tell you the truth, it rather scared him in a weird way. He was much more use to insults or slaps to the head in the mornings, not smiles and _definitely _not singing.

"What time is it?" Rose's soft voice whispered from the other side of the bed.

"9:17 better get up we have to leave here at 10:00 sharp." Dorinda answered. Rose rolled out of bed but Harry and Julian stayed put. "Julian wake Harry up." The shaggy haired boy instead put a pillow over his head. "Fine, stay here with the Dursleys. It's your choice."

Julian jumped out of bed in a hurry and started throwing on his Hogwarts uniform of slacks and a sweater vest with a plain black tie quickly. He would be putting his robes on later and had already taken a shower before dinner last night. He was ready to go before Rose left to take a shower.

Dorinda left through the door to go and get their breakfast while Julian shook Harry's shoulder. Harry didn't move so Julian took their only pillow and hit Harry over the head with it. He smiled and handed the boy his glasses when Harry's eyes opened finally. Everyone was definitely waking up on the right side of their bed this morning.

"Time for Hogwarts." Julian reminded him. Harry smiled, forgetting about the pillow for the moment and getting out of bed. Rose came back in fresh out of the shower, her uniform of knee length gray skirt and sweater vest with tie on. She had her hair up in a messy ponytail. "Looking pretty spiffy Rose."

"Thanks." Rose spun around in a circle. It felt good to be in brand new clean clothes and shoes that her toes weren't trying to bust out of.

"You need to get in the shower Harry." Dorinda said as she walked back in with a plate of food. "We will save you some, hurry up!"

Surprisingly they left on time; the car ride to the train station was done in silence. They were all lost in their thoughts of what Hogwarts would be like and rejoicing in the fact that they would have a year away from the Dursleys. It wasn't long though before they arrived and Uncle Vernon all but threw them out of the car.

The clock read 10:37 when they arrived at the train station. They had plenty of time to find the platform and board the train. However, they were all quite a bit anxious and so were moving as if they were running severely behind schedule. Julian and Harry went and grabbed trolleys and hoisted their trunks, owl cages and the cat carrier on safely.

"Alright, what platform?" Dorinda asked. She had made Harry carry all their tickets, so they wouldn't lose them. Each of them had been assigned a task for the day so they would be able to keep everything in order. Harry was in charge of the tickets, Dorinda had been in charge of packing their trunks, Rose was responsible for preparing the animals and Julian had to set out their uniforms the previous night. Harry dug into his pocket and withdrew one of the tickets. He readjusted his glasses and peered down at the tiny script. His eyes squinted and his face showed his obvious confusion. Dorinda snatched it impatiently. "Platform Nine and Three Quarters?"

"Is there even such a thing?" Rose asked. Her voice was hopeful. Julian shrugged and walked over to a patrolman.

"Sir, where can we find Platform Nine and Three Quarters?" Julian asked seriously. The man raised his eyebrows at the shaggy haired boy.

"Think your funny do you?" The patrolman laughed. "Move along boy."

"Well, let's have a look for ourselves." Dorinda suggested, walking off. They hurried after her and stopped when they came between platforms nine and ten. There was a large family of red heads bickering quite loudly but no platform nine and three quarters. "Well, I just dunno." Dorinda tugged on her braids frustratingly.

"Wait listen." Julian was looking toward the family of red heads. "They just said Hogwarts!"

They listened intently as the mother told the oldest one to go first; he took off at a run, pushing his trolley and went straight through the wall! The four looked at each other incredulously. Had they truly seen what they thought they had seen? Fascinated, they watched as another and then another followed the first. Both disappeared seemingly into the wall.

"Magic." Rose muttered in awe. Slows shocked nods agreed with her. When the last of the redheads went through the brick wall, they pushed their trolleys to where the family had previously been standing. It was their turn for magic.

"I'll go first, Harry will follow after." Julian declared bravely, he took a deep breath and took off toward the brick wall. He miraculously vanished through it. Quickly they all followed, eyes squeezed shut in fright.

"Wow." Harry whispered; loads of people were bustling around as the parents kissed their children good-bye. Dorinda's kitten, Annabelle, meowed and scratched at the cage door. Dorinda took her out and held her in her hands. "You two go find us a seat."

Dorinda and Rose hurried to board the train. They wanted to find an empty compartment for their selves. They got lucky with the very back compartment. Dorinda saved their spot while Rose went to get their brothers. It was time to go to Hogwarts.

* * *

Everyone was settled into the compartment, Harry was asleep, Dorinda and Julian were reading and Rose was stroking Lily, her owl named after her mother, while she stared out the window. It was quiet and peaceful but the air was tight with anxiety. Not one of them truly knew what to expect of Hogwarts. It would be a completely different world to them and the one they had grown up in.

"_Are we almost there?" _Devious, Julian's snake, hissed as his head slithered out from the sleeve of Julian's robes.

_"I dunno, go back to sleep."_ Julian muttered. He didn't want anyone to see Devious, he wasn't allowed at Hogwarts.

"_I smell food." _Devious made his way out of his master's sweater and down his leg. A knock came to the door; Julian hurriedly picked up Devious and stuck him in his pocket. It was a perfect fit for the baby snake, he was still only a foot long and very slender.

"Come in!" Rose said politely. The door opened and one of the red head's they had seen before stepped in. His face was slightly red, probably from embarrassment but he looked to be about their age. "Hello."

"Do you mind if I sit with you, my brothers are being pricks." The boy grimaced. Rose nodded and scooted over for the boy to sit down. "Ron Weasley."

"Rose Potter." She shook his hand with a smile but his hand went limp. "Lovely to meet you." She let go.

"You're Rose Potter?" Ron asked in awe. She nodded slowly. "That means you're," he pointed at the other three, "The Potters."

"Yes and you're a Weasley." Dorinda said sarcastically.

"You're Dorinda Potter!" Ron wiped his eyes as if he were dreaming. "You're Harry and Julian Potter!"

"And you're Ron Weasley." Julian said as he grew annoyed. Harry woke up from the noise. "I think we've established who one another is already mate."

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" A woman interrupted. She was pushing a trolley filled with what looked to be some sort of sweets. Julian immediately stood up and started looking at all of the different kinds. He didn't seem to recognize them but he came back in with an arm full of goodies to share all the same.

"You want some?" Rose offered to Ron, who nodded and picked up a chocolate frog. "They're not real frogs are they?"

"No, just bewitched." Ron explained. "Ah, rotten luck that is." Rose's frog had jumped out the window. "So do you, you know have the _scars?" _Rose nodded unfazed as she moved her bangs away to reveal the jagged cut in her forehead. "Amazing."

_"_If you don't mind me asking, how do you know our names?" Rose inquired, chewing on a cauldron cake.

"Who doesn't know your names! You're famous." Ron asked abashed. He looked quite taken back. However it was the Potter's turn to appear dumbstruck. They couldn't possibly be famous. Surely that would be something that would have indeed been brought to their attention.

"You defeated You-Know-Who and survived the killing curse." Ron whispered.

"Who is You-Know-Who?" Dorinda asked as she set her book down and listened intently.

"You know, _Voldemort." _Ron shivered as he spoke the name. "Wait are you four telling me that you don't even know that your bloody famous!"

"Never heard of the man." Dorinda said honestly but she couldn't deny the feeling of dread that had entered her heart at the mention of the name. "We aren't famous, sorry."

"Yes you are I swear it!" Ron replied. "Blimey I can't believe this but you watch. _Everyone_ knows your names."

"But why?" Harry asked confused. His slumber was long forgotten. Everyone leaned in as Ron sighed before beginning the epic tale he had been told many times in his childhood.

It turned out that their parents were in a war between the light side and the dark side. They had become targets for some unknown reason, so they went into hiding with their four young children. On October 31st when they were a bit older than a year, Voldemort showed up at Potter's secret hiding place. Their fathers best friend, Sirius Black, had betrayed them and their parents were killed. When Voldemort turned his wand on them, it backfired and he was supposedly murdered.

"Unbelievable." Ron shook his head incredulously. "To not even know your famous!"

They all fell into a comfortable silence. Ron's words had struck them hard. Their parents murdered! It was a scandal, one that they were sure the Dursley's had been aware of. Soon however, Harry struck up a lighter conversation with Ron. Dorinda began to read again, Rose went to find a misguided toad's owner and Julian took a nap.

"We need to change into our robes; I reckon we will be there soon." Dorinda advised them, peering at the impending darkness through the window. Ron left to go back to wherever his trunk was and the four quickly put on their robes, sat back down, and stared out the window nervously.

Ron came back in just as the train started to slow down. Once they came to a complete stop, Dorinda put Annabelle back in her cage and they made their way off the crowded train. Ron led them over to a very large man holding a lantern. The man had a rumbling voice that carried across the many conversations the students were having.

"Firs' years o'er here!" The man had a bushy black beard that was tangled into his long curly hair. He had a dirt marred face but his smile revealed his gentle nature. He looked to be at least eight feet tall. Quite a bit larger than even the tallest man they had ever seen. "Firs' years!"

"That man is so large." Rose whispered quietly.

"That's Hagrid, dad says he part giant." Ron told them as they followed Hagrid to the rowboats.

"Four to a boat." Hagrid roared. Ron looked lost as to where he should sit; Julian got up and offered his seat. He instead went and sat in a boat that only had three occupants.

"Draco Malfoy and you are?" The platinum blond boy offered his hand to Julian.

"Julian Potter." Julian introduced himself. "Nice to meet you." He took the pale hand and grasped it tightly. Draco looked slightly uptight but he seemed alright enough.

"The pleasure I assure you is ours. This is Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson." Draco pointed to two black haired girls. Julian nodded to both of them with a smile and received nods in return. "Might I ask, where is the rest of your family?"

"They're up there; I let Ron Weasley take my seat." Julian pointed to the boat a few yards away. Draco's nose scrunched up at the name. "Something wrong?"

"The Weasleys, you don't want to be associated with them. They're a disgrace to the pureblood lines. Dirt poor they are." Draco spat in the water, a sneer on his pale face. Julian raised an eyebrow. He didn't much care for Ron but he didn't hate the boy. However, it seemed that Draco did and Julian had to admit that he liked the blond haired boy quite a bit more already.

"Dreadfully boring as well." Julian added as an afterthought. Draco nodded with a smirk on his face.

"Somebody lose a toad?" Hagrid shouted as the boats came to a stop at the bank.

The castle came into view, it was majestic looking with all its grand turrets and towers made from stone. It was incredibly ancient and it gave off a vibrant glow in a way. It was perhaps one of the happiest moments of their lives as they gazed at the place that would be their home for the next seven years.

"I wonder how we will be sorted. Have any idea?" Harry asked Dorinda. She nodded; after all, she had read _Hogwarts, A History._

"By an ancient hat." Dorinda explained. Harry raised an inquiring eyebrow. "Honestly do you ever read? Well you're just going to have to wait then won't you?" Harry shrugged.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid smiled as he waved towards the group of small children.

"I will take them from here, Hagrid." A stiff looking woman with graying hair tied back tightly into a bun and a strict voice came out from the building. She opened the door wide and everyone piled in.

The inside was just as magnificent, a majestic looking marble staircase stood facing them leading to the upper floors, flaming torches lit the stonewalls, the ceiling was too high to make out and the room they were standing in could have fit the whole Dursley house in it.

Professor McGonagall led them pass two large doors where voices could be heard from within and into a small room that they all had to cram into. Everyone was peering at each other nervously as Professor McGonagall began to speak again.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room." Her eyes linger on Dorinda, Rose and Harry for a second before continuing.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose you house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." Her hawk-like eyes found Julian, again they lingered.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while waiting." This time her eyes lingered on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear and on Ron's smudged nose. Neville had been the boy that had lost track of his toad, he had been most grateful to Rose when she had returned it to him.

Dorinda started reciting paragraphs of the books she had read; another girl was doing the exact same. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair while Rose tried to unruffle the hem of her robes from when she had accidentally sat on them. Over on the other side of the hall, Julian and Draco sat laughing at everyone's attempts. It was useless, as Draco had told Julian; the hat looked at your personality and inner thoughts not knowledge or looks. Apparently, nobody else knew that or were too nervous to even care.

"My brother says that it some sort of test and it hurts a lot." Ron grimaced.

"Don't worry my sister says a hat sorts us." Harry reassured the boy who still seemed skeptical. Harry turned around when he heard a high-pitched scream. Ghosts! _Talking _ghosts_. _

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance." A fat little monk ghost was saying. There was around twenty ghosts that had just come out of the stonewall; white and slightly transparent they glided across the room.

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost, I say, what are all you doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had noticed them all of a sudden.

"We're new students." Julian shouted towards them.

"No need to yell, new students! About to be sorted I suppose?" The Fat Friar asked. Julian nodded along with a few other people. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff, my old house, you know!"

"Move along now," McGonagall had reappeared. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start. Now form a line." The ghosts all floated away. "And follow me."

Forming a line, Dorinda stood second behind a girl with bushy brown hair and two very large front teeth. Rose stood behind her and Harry behind a sandy brown haired boy. Julian and Draco were the last in the line, with two very large boys in front of them. They were led into the Great Hall through a pair of double doors.

They had never imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit up by thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. The tables were laid with golden plates and goblets. At the front of the hall was a long wooden table where the Professors were sitting overlooking the house tables. Professor McGonagall led the first years up to the front, coming to a halt soon after. There were hundreds of faces staring at them; the ghosts were in the Great Hall now as well. To avoid the stares of the older students, most of the First Years looked upwards. The night sky was reflected in the ceiling as if there was no roof atop the chamber.

Dorinda and the girl in front of her both started whispering about how it was bewitched to look like the sky outside to anyone who would listen to them. All the students however quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently put a four-legged stool in front of them. She placed a ragged looking black wizard's hat on top. For a couple of seconds, there was silence then the hat twitched and began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge me on what you see, _

_Ill eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat cant see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The whole hall burst into applause when the sorting hat's song was finished. Ron sighed in relief and whispered over to Harry that he was going to kill his brother Fred, who had told him he was going to have to wrestle a troll. Julian and Draco laughed at that.

_"_When I call your name, come forth." McGonagall pulled out a scroll presumably with all of their names on it. "Abbott, Hannah!" A pink faced girl with blonde hair tied up into pigtails stumbled out of line and put the hat on, which slid passed her eyes.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bones, Susan."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent."

"SLYTHERIN!"

It went like this for the next several minutes. The girl in front of Dorinda, Hermione Granger, went to Gryffindor, the boy in front of Harry; Justin Finch-Fletching went to Gryffindor as well. Malfoy went swaggering up there and ended up in Slytherin, as did Dominic Moon, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson. Then it was their turn.

"Potter, Dorinda." Gasps went around the room and whispers erupted.

"Potter, did she say?"

"Where are the rest of them?"

The hat was dropped over her head but not before she got a good look at all the older students craning their necks in order to get a good look at her. She took a deep breath and concentrated.

"Hmm, a Potter. Very knowledgeable and a willingness to learn. Undeniably loyal and interestingly cunning. You would do well in either house I suppose. Your blood runs wild as does you magic young one. Prepare yourself. RAVENCLAW!"

Claps from the Ravenclaw table erupted in cheers. Dorinda smiled grandly as she took the hat off and handed it gratefully back to Professor McGonagall. In relief, she walked cheerfully over to the Ravenclaw table. Everyone wanted to shake her hand as she sat down next to an older girl but the crowd quieted as the sorting began again.

"Potter, Harry." With a reassuring smile from Rose, Harry went up and put the hat on his head amidst the whispers.

"Hmm," a small voice said in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent oh my goodness, yes. A nice thirst to prove yourself as well, now that's interesting…so where to put you?"

Harry thought about it and he liked the people who had gone into Gryffindor so far and Ron would probably end up there. He was not a fan of Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff and Slytherin just wasn't for him.

"Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know its all here in your head, and Slytherin would help you on your way to greatness, no doubt about that, no? Well, if you're sure, better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry sighed, relaxing some and got off the stool. He received a smile from Ron and went to sit at the table who gave the loudest cheers. He caught the eye of Dorinda and they both smiled happily at their chosen houses.

"Potter, Julian." Julian walked confidently up to the seat. He had read about the different houses and he was sure where he would be placed.

"A different Potter. Confident in your abilities. Calm and cunning, yet loyal to others. Plan on causing trouble within Hogwarts, no need to try. Just your presence here will cause more turmoil than either you or I will ever know. No doubt in my mind that you belong in SLYTHERIN!"

There was a few well placed gasps in the audience. Julian was aware that Slytherin was seen as the outsider house, the dark house he supposed. After hearing the story about Voldemort earlier, he was sure that his placement in Slytherin was going to cause some drama. He didn't care however, he felt as if he belonged here and that was all that truly mattered.

He went over to the table and again shook the waiting hand of Draco Malfoy. The two boys sat down together and Julian turned his smiling face towards the Head Table. Three men were staring at him curiously.

"Potter, Rose." Rose took in a sharp breath. It was her turn and she was more nervous than ever. Slowly she walked up to the stool, her face beat red and gently slid the hat onto her head. She was grateful when it covered her eyes.

"Ah, the last Potter. Gentler than the last one, much gentler. Generous and hard working, brave but would rather be in the background. Intelligent and loyal, very loyal. Your family means the world to you. You could easily be a Gryffindor but you lack faith in yourself young one. As a Hufflepuff you can blend more easily into the shadows and in there, lies your true power. HUFFLEPUFF!"

Obsidian eyes watched intently.

**The Potters had returned.**

**

* * *

**

Redone: December 3 2010


	4. Schooling Snape

_Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine, three of the character are however and somewhat of the personality of the fourth. I do not own Harry Potter._

**Chapter 4: Schooling Snape**

There wasn't that many people after them that still needed to be sorted. Ron went to Gryffindor like the rest of his brothers and Blaise Zabini went to Slytherin. When the sorting hat was finished, Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster, stood up in greeting. Everyone immediately quieted down to listen to his speech.

"Welcome! To another year at Hogwarts, welcome! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words and here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." He sat back down with a smile and the dishes and goblets filled with food and drink instantaneously.

"Is he a bit mad?" Harry asked Percy, Ron's older brother.

"Mad? He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But yes, he is a bit mad. Potatoes, Harry?" Percy offered.

His mouth fell open; there in front of him was every type of food imaginable and foods that he didn't even recognize. He filled his plate with a little bit of everything and hungrily dug in; he had never been able to eat whatever he wanted. It was fantastic and his stomach certainly didn't protest.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Dorinda Potter." Dorinda introduced herself to the girl sitting down next to her. The dark girl smiled politely.

"Padma Patil, nice to meet you." They shook hands and started eating the food on their plates.

"I couldn't help but wonder? Is your sister in Gryffindor your twin?" Dorinda thought she they were identical but she couldn't be too sure.

"Yes identical. Parvati and I are however quite different." Padma spoke with a quiet voice.

"I can only imagine." Dorinda looked over at the Gryffindor table. "I am quite different from my siblings as well."

* * *

"You're brother is actually talking to that filth." Draco sneered. Julian looked over at where Harry was sitting, at the other side of the hall. His brother was talking and laughing at something Ron had said.

"Not my problem." Julian shrugged it off; he could care less about whom his brother or his sisters chose to hang out with. "Not hurting me."

"Actually it is, your family is going to be associated to the Weasleys through your brother."

"A pity I'm sure." Julian laughed it off as he stuffed another piece of chicken down his throat. Draco just shook his head indignantly and took another bite of mashed potatoes.

* * *

"You're Rose aren't you?" A slight faced girl asked. Rose nodded with a pleasant smile. "I'm Hannah and this is Justin."

"Lovely to meet you." Rose shook their hands as she helped herself to a roll, she quickly buttered it. "Are we allowed to sit at other tables?"

"Oh no, they don't want us over there. Most of the other houses think Hufflepuffs to be weak. We can blame it on our kind and giving nature." Hannah explained. Rose furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Everyone sticks to their own house for the most part. We are after all put in this house for certain common characteristics."

* * *

"Who's that man with the black hair?" Harry asked Percy, a sharp pain had just shot across his scar when he had looked at him.

"Professor Snape. He teaches Potions but he doesn't want to. Everyone knows he's after Quirrell's, the man he is talking to, job. Knows a lot about the Dark Arts, Snape." Harry stared at the man for a while but the guy wouldn't glance at him again, so he just helped himself to some treacle tart instead.

"Ahem, just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. A few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's eyes, twinkling, flashed in the direction of Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for your house team should contact Madam Hooch. Finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Dumbledore paused grimly.

"He's not serious?" Harry asked Percy, holding back a laugh.

"Must be," Percy was frowning up at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere, the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore was the only adult who actually seemed joyful at the mention of the school song all the other Professors smiles had become fixed. Dumbledore flicked his wand and the words were made out of a ghostly wisp.

* * *

"I don't sing." Dorinda muttered hatefully glaring at the words in the air. Padma nodded a long side of her; she too was glaring at the words. Dorinda grimaced as she remembered her singing that very morning, she had been a bit too cheerful. Here however, she wouldn't dare embarrass herself.

"Ah music, a magic beyond all that is taught here." Dumbledore wiped his tearing eyes. "Now, to bed!"

"First years this way." The older girl she had sat by, Penelope told them. She quickly fell in right behind Penelope as she walked out of the Great Hall and up the grand stairwell. "Remember where we are going."

"You remembering?" Padma asked her, she shook her head with a smile. "Only I have a bad memory that's all." They turned onto the fourth floor, took a left on the first corridor, and came to a door that had neither a handle nor a key hole.

"What is the correct incantation for the stunning spell?" The knocker, an eagle, spoke majestically. Dorinda held back a gasp.

"As you can see we are asked a question to gain entrance to our dormitory. To enter you must get the question correct or wait until someone else comes with the answer." Penelope explained. "The incantation is _stupefy._"

"Very wise." The eagle answered before the door swung open.

"Wow." Dorinda muttered looking around.

There was a dark blue couch and two lounge chairs in front of a fire, tables with chairs to study and bookcases filled with books against every wall. The carpets were a dark blue with stars and the room itself was circular. It was very airy and she could see the mountains out of the arched windows. Next to another door, that she assumed led to their dormitories was a life-size statue of Rowena Ravenclaw in all her glory.

* * *

"I call that bed!" Julian yelled pointing toward the bed against the right wall. It was cold in the dungeons. However, his bed looked very inviting. It looked to be made from silk and mahogany. His comforter was a dark green and his two pillows were bright silver. His new house colors. He jumped on the bed and sighed, he could definitely get use to this. A bed all to his own.

"Crabbe and Goyle, you take those two." Draco pointed to the two farthest to the left. "I want this one. Nott and Zabini can have those." Draco chose the one next to him and quickly set to changing into a pair of pajamas.

Julian shrugged off his robes, removed his sweater and slid out of his slacks. He shivered as the cold dungeon air hit his bare skin and hurried to get under his warm comforter. He looked back at Draco, who was staring at him curiously.

"Potter, where is your evening wear?" Draco asked getting under his covers.

"Evening wear?" Julian laughed. "Draco, first call me Julian. Second, I don't have any _evening wear. _"

"Goyle shut off the light." Was all Draco responded with. Julian rolled his eyes.

"Night Draco." He said merrily. He silently said goodnight to his siblings. Tomorrow would be the first day of classes. He was almost sick in anticipation.

* * *

"Wake up Rose." Hannah was shaking her shoulder. Rose groggily opened her eyes. "Breakfast is in five minutes."

She noticed that while her robes were still black, her tie was now striped with yellow and across her left breast was the Hufflepuff emblem. She smiled as she put a fresh uniform on and happily walked down to the Great Hall with Hannah and her older sister, who knew her way around Hogwarts. She didn't fancy getting lost on her first day.

"Isn't the food here just wonderful?" Hannah was always cheerful; she had learned this fast enough. She hadn't really talked to anyone other than Hannah at Hogwarts and she still didn't feel like her and Hannah had a lot of things in common.

"Yes." Rose smiled at the girl and looked to the left, she wanted to go and talk to Harry. "Excuse me." She didn't care if Hufflepuffs never left their house table; she needed someone familiar to talk to. She walked over to the messy haired boy and tapped him on the shoulder; he turned around and smiled widely.

"Rose!" Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. "What's the matter?" Harry could always tell when there was something bothering her.

"I dunno, I just haven't really found anybody I like to talk to here." Rose looked down at her shoes, her feet inverted inwards.

"Don't worry you'll find someone, I promise. Just be patient and in the meanwhile you have me." Harry reassured her. Rose smiled sadly and gave her brother another hug before stealing his toast and taking off back towards the Hufflepuff table. "Hey, that was mine!"

* * *

"What's our first class?" Padma asked Dorinda, taking a swig of her pumpkin juice.

"Transfiguration with the Gryffindors." Dorinda was happy enough, she had found out that she rather liked Transfiguration in the book at least and couldn't wait to try it out. She also wanted to see how Harry was doing and hopefully get a chance to chat with him for a few.

"We better get going if we're going to get a good seat." Padma stuffed the rest of her toast into her mouth and picked her bag up. Dorinda nodded and got up as well, in silence they took off towards Professor McGonagall's room.

It was a good thing that they had decided to leave early because they needed the extra time to get there. Dorinda had accidentally confused one left with a right and they had ended up at the Charms room. The Professor, a tiny little man, escorted them to the correct room with five minutes to spare before their class began.

"Thanks Professor." Dorinda thanked the smaller man. Professor Flitwick gave off a squeak.

"My pleasure Miss Potter." Professor Flitwick left with a smile.

Their roommates Mandy Brocklehurst and Lisa Turpin were already on the left front seat but the front center table was still open. They took the two seats readily and got out their required materials before eagerly awaiting for Professor McGonagall. Dorinda glanced behind her as each pair of people took their seats, waiting for Harry and Ron to walk in. They didn't show up by the time class began.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." The door opened loudly, banging against the wall and in came Harry and Ron. Both were breathing heavily.

"Sorry Professor got lost." Ron huffed. Both Dorinda and Professor McGonagall gave the boys severe looks.

"Take a chair boys." Professor McGonagall instructed. Harry smiled at Dorinda who rolled her eyes at the boy as they took seats behind her and Padma.

They took some complicated notes and Professor McGonagall showed them some Advanced Transfiguration. McGonagall made transfigured her desk into a fully-grown pig. Dorinda couldn't wait to be able to do that but she had to start somewhere.

They each were soon given a match and told to transfigure it into a needle. It was difficult but after a few tries and frustrated grunts, she succeeded. Professor McGonagall was more than slightly impressed.

"Well done Miss Potter, five points to Ravenclaw." Professor McGonagall gave her a rare smile. "Must have your father's talent." Dorinda beamed at this.

With the last few minutes of class, Dorinda helped Padma and corrected Harry's pronunciation. Gryffindor was awarded five points as well because Hermione Granger had managed to make her match become silvery and pointy. Dorinda didn't think it was very fair that the girl was awarded just as many points as she was for a mediocre transfiguration but she didn't dare voice it.

"Good job, Dorinda." Harry patted her on the back as she packed her quill, parchment, inkbottle and book back in her bag.

"You could have managed it easily as well if you would have concentrated a bit more." Dorinda replied briskly. "How's Gryffindor?"

"Its great, have you talked to Rose lately? She seems lonely." Harry informed her. Dorinda shook her head no but made a mental reminder to remember to talk to her sister.

"Till Wednesday." Professor McGonagall dismissed them. They all filed out of the room.

History of Magic was easily the most boring class but somehow Dorinda always managed to stay awake and that didn't make Julian happy. If Dorinda was awake then Julian had to be or else he would hear about it later. He honestly didn't know what history had to do with performing magic in any sense. Harry seemed to agree with him readily.

Charms was fun, made so by the small and hairy Professor Flitwick who whenever called roll would always squeak at the Potter name. They were learning how to levitate things but were still learning the swish and flick movement and taking notes before they would be allowed to perform the charm.

Everyone had been let down though when it came to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Expecting to learn how to fight creature and defend themselves against evil wizards, they were sorely disappointed at the class. Professor Quirrell turned out to be a bit of a joke as well and the room smelt strongly of garlic. A funny smell hung around the turban, Quirrell said it had been given to him from an African prince, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was filled with garlic as well.

They also had to learn Astronomy on Wednesdays (Gryffindor/Hufflepuff) or Fridays (Ravenclaw/Slytherin). They studied the night skies, learning the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. They also had to learn about plants and fungi of the magical kind from a stumpy Professor Sprout in Herbology three times a week.

Potions for the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had turned out to be okay. Dorinda and Rose did fairly well on their potions. However, the same could not be said about Friday's Slytherin/Gryffindor class. Professor Snape started off the class like all of the other teachers, with roll call. Like Flitwick, he paused at the Potter names. He stared both of the boys down before sneering.

"Ah, yes. Harry and Julian Potter. Our new _celebrities_."

"Thank you sir for that lovely title." Julian smiled cheekily. "I'd much prefer to have your title as Potions Master instead some day though." Snape's eyes narrowed. "A bit more prestigious I bet."

"Sit down Mr. Potter and shut up." Snape gritted out between his teeth. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Professor Snape spoke in barely a whisper but just like McGonagall, you caught every word out of urgency and fear of his wrath. Silence followed his speech, Harry and Ron exchanged looks, as did Julian and Draco. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat in anxiousness to get started.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry looked stumped, so Julian answered just as Hermione's hand reached the air.

"A sleeping potion, hmm…Draught of the Living Death if I do recall." Julian ran a hand through his shaggy hair. Professor Snape's glare only intensified at the gesture.

"Correct. Now Mr. Potter," Snape paused. "The _other_ one, where would I find a bezoar?"

"Um." Harry was trying to remember what he had read with Julian just last week. "A, sheep's stomach?"

"Wrong, five points from Gryffindor. A goat's stomach and it will save you from most poisons brother." Julian slapped his brother on the back. "Close enough though I say."

"Mr. Potter please refrain from speaking out of turn." Snape's glare was back on him. "What's the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Now that one I know." Julian again spoke out of turn. "However, I'm going to let Hermione answer this one."

"There is none sir." Harry instead answered. "They're the same plant and it also goes by the name of aconite."

"Keep your mouth shut, Mr. Potter." Snape spit out when Julian's lip quivered. The boy just smiled and put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair. "What are you all waiting for! You should be writing this all down!"

"Julian thanks for in there." Harry grasped his brother's shoulder with a smile. "I got a letter earlier from Hagrid, the groundskeeper, wondering if we all would like to go for some tea before our flying lesson this afternoon, would you?"

"Yeah sure, I'll meet you after lunch." Julian agreed. Everyone was filing out of Potion's class. Snape had been furious when Julian managed to brew a perfect boil curing potion and the class had continued to go down hill from there. It had been simple enough and Harry's turned out fair enough surprisingly too.

"He's a Slytherin you know?" Ron muttered for the fiftieth time that week. He couldn't get over the fact that it wasn't horrible to know someone in Slytherin. It just wasn't right he said.

"I haven't noticed Ron."

* * *

**Knock, Knock, Knock**.

The four waited for Hagrid to come open the door. They didn't know the man but he seemed really nice and very gentle for his size. Ron himself had said that his father though Hagrid to be a good friend. A few barks were heard mixed in with a couple of yells before the door was opened. Hagrid was in an apron and a plate full of burnt rock cakes were in his hand.

"Come in, come in." Hagrid ushered them in. "Back Fang, back!" There was only one room inside, with hams and pheasants hanging from the ceiling and in the corner was a massive bed with a quilt cover.

"How are you, sir?" Rose asked politely taking one of the rock cakes; she bit down on it and almost felt her tooth break. She smiled though as if it had never happened.

"None o' that sir business, just Hagrid. Make yer selves at home." Hagrid gestured towards the table with five rickety wooden chairs for them to sit in.

Julian and Harry were delighted when Hagrid called Filch, the caretaker, an old git. Julian had had some close calls when it came to playing on Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris and Harry had accidentally gotten on the wrong floor once or twice. Filch was perhaps one of the fair few who seemed to not worship the Potters.

"An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her ter Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her, Filch puts her up ter it."

Harry then explained about his and Julian's Potions lesson and how Julian had bested Snape on several occasions. Hagrid, like Ron, said not to worry about it and that Snape hardly liked any of his students.

"I don't mind much myself." Julian shrugged. "Hasn't taken any points from me, how could he honestly? I answer every question and perfect all my Potions."

"Course he hasn'. Snape wouldn' dare take a point from 'is own house!" Hagrid laughed at Julian.

"I think he truly hates us Hagrid." Rose grimaced. "He gives me the oddest looks."

"Rubbish!" Hagrid replied. "Why would he?" However, Hagrid didn't quite meet any of their eyes as he said this. "I've a mind ter as' why yer hanging 'round a Malfoy?" Hagrid changed the subject, Julian just laughed like usual and patted Hagrid on the back.

Dorinda picked up the _Daily_ _Prophet_ and read the front-page article:

**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**

_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believe to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown._

_Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. _

_"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesglobin this afternoon. _

"This break-in happened on our birthday!" Dorinda exclaimed.

"Yup, I was there the very same day it happened." Hagrid still refused to meet their eyes. He grunted and offered them another rock cake, only Rose took another out of kindness. Dorinda read the article again. _The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied earlier that same day._ Odd.

Gringotts was supposed to be impenetrable by thieves. She herself had read the chilling warning on the outside doors to the goblin bank. She couldn't even begin to dream that someone would try to steal something from there. They would have to be mad. Gringotts from what she had read was not just an ordinary bank but a fortress.

"We better head back Hagrid." Rose excused them politely. All of their pockets were loaded down with rock cakes. Hagrid had insisted and they couldn't refuse the kind man.

"Off yeh go then." Hagrid led them to his door. "Come ter see me again yeh four!"

"Bye Hagrid." Harry waved. They took off walking back towards the school. "Anyone else think Hagrid was acting a bit odd when Snape was mentioned?"

"Not only that but when the break-in was mentioned as well." Dorinda explained. The others looked surprised; obviously they hadn't observed this note. "What do you think it was?"

"Dunno, could be anything Dorinda." Julian shrugged. He didn't think Hagrid capable of stealing anything from Gringotts. He wasn't nearly smart enough.

"Yes I suppose." Dorinda relented. Julian was right; Hagrid could just be reacting to the fact that he had been there that day himself. Might have shaken his bones. Hagrid was good, she was sure. But then who had attempted to steal from Gringotts? And what had they been looking for? She continued to think over and over about the situation the rest of the night.

**But the answers weren't there.**

**

* * *

**

Redone: December 4 2010


	5. Rivalry, Dogs and Friends!

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine, three of the characters are however and somewhat of the personality of the fourth. I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 5: Rivalry, Dogs and Friends**

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Rose asked a Slytherin boy with black hair. He was sitting alone at the back table in the library.

"Chair is free if you want it." The Slytherin muttered, going back to reading his book. She had a foot long parchment due to Snape on the cure of boils potion she needed to finish.

"I'm Rose." She introduced herself to the boy who glanced back up at with dark blue eyes. They stood out against his dark skin. "You must know my brother, Julian?"

"I do." The boy nodded. "Blaise Zabini, pleasure."

"Need help with Charms?" Rose noticed the Levitating Charm Essay due to Flitwick. He had set it aside. "Only, I really enjoy the subject." Rose smiled at the boy who nodded slowly and pushed what he had gotten so far on his essay to her.

* * *

"It's a Remembrall!" Neville said gleefully. "Gran knows I forget things, this tells you if there is something you have forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red, oh…I've forgotten something." The Remembrall had flashed scarlet.

Neville was trying to remember what he had forgotten when Draco, Julian and their goons Crabbe and Goyle, who were passing by the Gryffindor table, came over. Draco rudely grabbed the Remembrall out of Neville's hands. This caused the poor boy to squeak. Harry and Ron instanly jumped to their feet to defend Neville; they were half hoping for a reason to knock Malfoy out anyway.

"Lovely little thing isn't it Draco." Julian laughed snatching it and throwing it into the air. Neville squeaked again.

"Give it back, Potter." Ron demanded, Harry looked at him. It was weird for him to say his last name and mean someone else.

"Is there a problem boys?" McGonagall looked pointedly at Julian and Draco. Julian smiled charmingly at the woman.

"Problem, oh no. No problem, just looking weren't we boys?" Julian's smile widened as Crabbe and Goyle shook their heads obediently.

"Just looking." Draco repeated walking off, Crabbe and Goyle followed. Julian handed the Remembrall back over to Neville, who took it gratefully.

"Excuse me my lady I must be off. I have transfiguration practicing to be done." Julian bowed towards McGonagall. He took off towards wherever Malfoy had gone.

"I don't like him." Ron muttered out, Harry shrugged. "I know he's your brother but Merlin he is a prick."

"Forget about it, that's just Julian. Come on, we're going to be late for Flying Lessons." Ron nodded and followed Harry out through the Great Hall doors.

* * *

"Everyone, step up to your broom and say 'up'!" Madam Hooch, a hawk like woman, their flying instructor, told them. Harry and Julian's broomsticks both jumped right up into their hands, Draco's followed shortly after while Ron had a bit of trouble and ended up knocking himself in the head.

"Now, at my whistle get on your brooms, hover for a few seconds and put your feet firmly back on the ground. One, two-" Neville had already pushed off, he was whimpering though as the broom rose higher and higher into the air. "Mr. Longbottom!"

"What a whelp." Draco whispered to Julian who laughed. Ron and Harry heard though and glared.

"Shut it Malfoy." Ron muttered.

"What are you going to do about it Weasley?" It wasn't Draco who answered Ron, it was Julian.

"Both of you shut it. Neville's hurt." Hermione Granger butted in with a glare. Harry and Ron ran over to where Neville was cradling his arm.

"Looks like a broken wrist, the Hospital Wing for you boy." Madam Hooch huffed. "Keep your brooms on the ground, if I see anyone in the air. You'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say quidditch!"

"Maybe if the whelp had given this a squeeze he would have remembered to fall on his fat arse." Draco joked; all the Slytherins laughed while the Gryffindors glared.

"Give that here, Malfoy." Harry demanded, his hand out.

"No, actually I think I'll put it somewhere for Longbottom to find." Malfoy soared into the air on his broom. "How about the roof?"

"Give it here Malfoy or I will knock you off your broom." Harry got on his own broom and tensely soared towards Malfoy. "Not so cocky now are you without my brother to back you up."

"Have it your way then Potter." Malfoy chose to ignore Harry's words and threw the ball hard over toward the wall of the castle.

Harry shot out after it, his eyes never leaving the little glass ball. He sped up and dove, catching the ball just before the ground; he breathed a sigh of relief and slid of the broom. He took a second to catch his breath as he lied on the ground. Ron came over, helped him up and patted him on the back. The Gryffindors were all cheering.

"Nice one brother!" Julian squeezed his brother's shoulder. He had a large lopsided grin on.

"Harry Potter!" Professor McGonagall was running across the yard, her hands holding up her robes. "Never in all my years." She was muttering.

"Professor, Harry was just-"

"I don't need explanations, Potter follow me." McGonagall looked between shocked and angered.

"No really-"

"Miss Patil." McGonagall warned. "Mister Potter follow me."

"Professor Harry-" Julian started as he to attempted to follow. McGonagall swung back around, her face stern.

"Mister Potter for once hold your tongue." McGonagall's tone gave no room for discussions. "And stay here."

Harry swallowed hard and followed the fast-walking McGonagall into the castle. He followed her all the way up to the Charms classroom. She knocked on the door and asked for wood, was she planning to hit him? Instead, a person came outside the door, a burly fifth year.

"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. He's the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Wood, I found you a seeker!" McGonagall went on to explain about his dive for the Remembrall.

"He's just the right build for a seeker too, light and lean." Oliver was circling him with the eye of a hawk. "Ever played a game of Quidditch, Potter?" Harry shook his head no.

"You'll work hard though; excuse me I have to talk to Dumbledore about twisting the ban on first years having brooms. I'm sure he'll make an exception." McGonagall nodded to herself.

"We'll get you a nice broom, _Nimbus_ or _Cleansweep _I suggest." Wood muttered as the bell rang.

* * *

"Wow, you must be the youngest seeker in-"

"A century according to McGonagall." Harry finished Ron's thought. Ron nodded still in awe. Harry himself was in shock still. He couldn't have ever imagined he would belong to the quidditch team.

"Wait till Malfoy hears about this, he'll have a fit." Ron laughed, Harry joined in.

* * *

"Have you heard, Gryffindor has a new seeker." Julian cupped Draco's shoulder who shrugged off the grip. "Harry Potter I hear!"

"Impossible first years aren't allowed on the house teams." Draco took a seat on the dark green colored couch in the Slytherin common room.

"Ah, but it is possible. Heard it from Rose myself and the girl doesn't lie." Julian defended. Draco rose his eyebrows arrogantly.

"That's a pathetic Hufflepuff for you." Julian threw a silver throw pillow at the boys' head, one tress of hair moved out of place.

"That's my sister." Julian replied. Draco just shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Pompous ass."

* * *

"I honestly don't see the point in flying around on a broom chasing magical balls." Dorinda was currently writing her Transfiguration paper (and helping Harry with his) while listening to the boy.

"You wouldn't." Harry started packing his things up; he would finish his Transfiguration essay later on that night. "Will you be here after dinner for an hour?" Dorinda rolled her eyes. "Oh, forgot you never leave." Dorinda nodded, not lifting her eyes from the parchment.

"Finish that essay." She reminded him. Harry rolled his eyes and left the library.

"Would you like to eat dinner with me?" Rose asked Blaise, it was late in the evening of September 12 and time for dinner in the Great Hall. Blaise looked shocked.

"Slytherins don't eat at other tables." Blaise declined. "Perhaps I will see you around tomorrow."

"Oh alright then." Rose smiled sadly and split ways with Blaise. She had been expecting his answer but she thought she mind as well ask. The Slytherin boy wasn't very social but he was polite enough.

She didn't understand how the houses could hate each other, it just didn't make sense. Just because you were placed in one house because of your personality didn't mean that you couldn't become friends with someone with a different personality. It was a bit barbaric and she could only hope that Blaise wouldn't be avoiding her from now on. She admitted that she rather enjoyed his company, he reminded her of Julian and Harry.

"You shouldn't be talking to a Slytherin; they're not right in the head. You don't want to mix in with that kind do you?" Ernie, another first-year Hufflepuff, said with a smile. Rose just smiled politely back at him as she put some steak and kidney pie on her plate.

"Draco, what is Pansy saying to Blaise?" Julian whispered to the blonde-haired boy who glanced at the two before discreetly leaning his ear towards them. One thing Julian had quickly found out was that Draco Malfoy had impeccable hearing.

"They're talking about your sister," he sat up straight once more. "Something about how Blaise was seen associating with her in the library. Pansy was reminding him that she was a Hufflepuff. My opinion _regrettably_ resembles Pansy's; Slytherins shouldn't be having any sorts with outsiders."

"Oh shut it." Julian sighed. He stole Draco's goblet and finished off the rest of the boys' pumpkin juice.

"Prick." Draco glared. He had gotten quite use to the boy's lack of manners. "Look who the devil it is." Julian looked up into the glaring face of his Ravenclaw sister.

"Julian." Dorinda's glare was aimed at the Slytherins. Most pointedly at Draco.

"What do you want, Potter?" Pansy sneered from down the table.

"Nothing of which concerns the likes of _you_, Parkinson." Dorinda spat at the girl and turned back to Julian. "You didn't come in to study today; do you want to fall behind? You know Transfiguration isn't your best subject and we have two feet of parchment due to McGonagall tomorrow." Julian waved it off with his hand.

"We've only been to Transfiguration a few times. I highly doubt that is enough experience to know whether it's my best subject or not." Julian snorted. "I've been a bit busy today but Draco is rather adept at Transfiguration so don't worry."

"Did you finish the essay or not Julian?" Dorinda asked, a slight blush rising up her neck.

"I finished it, mother, days ago." Julian smiled sarcastically. His sister could be a bit overbearing at times. The Slytherins all chuckled quietly.

"I see." Dorinda muttered before stalking back towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Days ago?" Draco smirked. "That essay was just assigned yesterday." Julian just patted the boy on the back

"Well mate it _felt_ like days ago." Julian went back to eating hungrily.

"Did you finish that astronomy chart last Thursday?" Draco asked him as they got up to leave the table, dinner was over. They had Astronomy in forty-five minutes up on the top floor with the Ravenclaws.

"No but its fine, we can just borrow Theodore's." Julian assured him. Draco stopped walking, no longer paying attention. Julian stopped, not noticing and looked around for Nott. "Eh, Theodore!"

"Yeah Potter?" Theodore Nott answered, turning around. The rest of the Slytherins stopped but Julian didn't pay them any notice.

"Do you mind-" Julian was interrupted.

"What do you want Potter?" Pansy Parkinson's voice rang out, Julian looked over to her choice of victim. It was Rose; she had obviously come over to talk to Blaise who looked blankly at Pansy.

"Mind your own business Parkinson." Dorinda joined in, coming to stand by the embarrassed looking Rose. Blaise took off slyly. "Not like she came over to talk to you."

"Wouldn't talk to scum like that if you paid me." She cackled, her pug nose high in the air. "Come on girls." The other Slytherin first-year girls followed her out of the Great Hall.

"Anyways, do you mind if we borrow the answers to the astronomy chart real quick?" Julian finished asking his question. Rose was after all fine, Pansy was no threat.

"Yeah sure, it's down in our dormitory." Theodore walked off out of the Great Hall, stopping just outside and waiting for him and Draco to follow. Julian turned around to do just that when he was grabbed roughly by the shoulder, as was Draco.

"Get your filthy hands off me, Weasley." Draco gritted out, Julian just shrugged off his brother's hand. The two Gryffindors didn't look too happy.

"What's wrong with you two?" Julian asked. He waved for Theodore to hold on a moment.

"You that's it. Forget that Rose was your sister?" Harry said angrily. He glanced over at the girl who was whispering with Dorinda. "Your Slytherin buddies more important than family now?"

"Dirty snakes." Ron muttered. Draco took a menacing step forward; Julian put an arm to stop him.

"Stay out of this, Weasley." Julian warned the redhead. "Rose can handle herself Harry, Pansy is no threat."

"On first name basis are we?" Ron retorted, Julian rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't doubt it, with the scum you hang out with."

"Come on Ron." Harry grabbed his friends arm. Julian had taken a step towards Ron, Harry pushed him back. "Let's go."

"A duel. I challenge you to a duel." Draco said suddenly as he raised an eyebrow mockingly. Julian glanced at Draco, what was a duel? "Julian is my second who's yours? That is if you agree or was your family too poor to be taught the custom?"

"Harry's my second; we'll meet you at the trophy room at midnight. Wands only." Ron looked at Harry up and down. "Be there."

"Disgrace to the pureblood name, I say." Draco muttered as he and Julian watched the two boys leave.

"Theodore is waiting for us." Julian muttered distractedly.

"We're going to get caught." Julian stopped looking through his telescope for a moment and stared at his friend.

"No, they are." Draco said arrogantly. Julian gave him a doubtful look. "Look, we're not going to the trophy room tonight, they are. We're not going to get in trouble, _they_ are. I already tipped off Filch."

Julian nodded and went back to staring at the stars, he was mad at what Harry had said. He loved his family above anything else. If he honestly thought that Rose needed to worry about Pansy, he would have stepped in. Still though, he didn't want Harry to get in trouble. He didn't want Slytherin to lose points eihther though; so he would go along with Draco's plan. What was the worst punishment Harry could get?

"I overheard what Draco was telling you." Dorinda whispered, her voice tinged with anger. "You have to tell Harry."

"When? I don't know where the Gryffindor dormitory is, do you?" Julian whispered back, he had finished. Draco was laughing with Goyle and Crabbe about something over at the other end of the roof.

"You need to stop him from going." Dorinda smacked him in the head. "He's your brother and you got him into this mess. Now get him _out_." Julian waved her off and walked back over to Draco.

"What did she want?" Draco sneered in the direction of Dorinda, the girl noticed and glared back. The two didn't get along in the slightest. Julian just shrugged; Draco gave him a curious look before going back to talking to Crabbe.

* * *

"Where do you two think you're going?" Hermione Granger's voice came out of the virtually empty common room.

"Not you!" Ron groaned. "Just go back to sleep."

"You two are going to be caught and sent on the next train home, is that what you want? Huh, is it?" Hermione berated, her hair seemed frizzier than normal.

"Go away." Harry sounded out each syllable. "Forget you ever saw us." The boys turned around and headed out the portrait door, the girl followed.

"All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on your way home tomorrow, you're both so-" Hermione was cut off as the portrait hole closed and the Fat Lady disappeared.

"Thank Merlin; I've been out here for hours!" Neville blubbered out, his voice shaking. "I thought you had been the Bloody Baron, he's been passed here twice already you know. Utterly terrifying he is."

"Look, it's been nice chatting with you two but me and Harry have somewhere we need to be." Ron grabbed Harry's arm, Hermione grabbed his.

"Oh no you don't! We need to stay here until the Fat Lady comes back." Harry sighed at Hermione, the girl was relentless.

"You'll just have to come with us then." Harry grabbed a fist full of Neville's robes, Ron took hold of Hermione's, and they started down the flights of stairs. The Gryffindor Dormitories were located on the seventh floor and the trophy room was on the third. Hermione and Neville stopped resisting when they got to the fifth.

"Wait, stop." Hermione whispered. "Did you hear that?" Her eyes darted every which way. Harry listened closely, he could just faintly here the noise of soft steps. He turned around and almost jumped a foot in the air.

"I'm glad I caught you, look-" Harry threw his hand over Dorinda's mouth, he had heard more noise.

"Hurry inside here." Hermione whispered, the door led to the trophy room. It was empty and there was no sign of his brother or Malfoy.

"Smell them out my sweet." It was Filch and Mrs. Norris wasn't far behind.

"Come on, hurry." Dorinda ushered them all through a back door and out through an armor filled room and a string of old unused classrooms. She knew her way around Hogwarts quite well for a first-year. "Look, in here."

"It's locked." Ron sighed dejectedly. Steps were coming towards them, Hermione pushed the boy over.

"Are you a wizard or not?"

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!" Peeve's voice suddenly echoed out, the steps became louder and quicker.

"_Alohomora!" _Hermione and Dorinda yelled simultaneously just as the figure of the steps came into sight.

"Get in!" Julian yelled. He pushed Neville in, who squeaked, and shut the door. The boy seemed way out of breath; beads of sweat were making their way down his chin.

"So you decided to show up huh?" Dorinda stepped forward, a half-proud half-angered look on her face.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Julian asked surprised. Neville was tapping his shoulder. "Stop touching me!"

"Harry. Harry!" Neville's frantic voice made them all turn around and the sight that met their eyes was not of a scared boy but a large three-headed dog. Not one of its three heads looked happy.

"AH!" All their voices echoed off the walls, Julian opened the door and took off running down the nearest corridor. He looked behind him and saw the rest of their group catching up.

"What the hell was that?" Dorinda spit out between gasps.

"That was the third floor corridor!" Hermione's eyes were wide. "It is forbidden but why does the Headmaster have that creature there!"

"Never mind that. Filch will be around here soon, we all best be off." With that, Julian headed for the nearest staircase; the Slytherin Dormitories were in the dungeons.

"He's right, come on." Dorinda agreed. They all nodded and followed Dorinda out of the forbidden corridor. "Did you see what it was standing on, a trapdoor. It was obviously guarding something."

"I wasn't looking at its feet; I was too busy staring at its heads. If you didn't notice it had three!" Ron exclaimed, his eyes round as saucers. Dorinda stopped at the top of the staircase of the fifth floor.

"I noticed, it's protecting something. Perhaps an artifact." Hermione mumbled.

"I'm going to bed; I'll see you, Harry, in the morning. Stay out of trouble." Dorinda warned and headed off towards the nearest corridor.

"I wonder where Malfoy was, did anyone see him?" Harry asked remembering that Julian had showed up alone. Hermione, Neville and Ron all shook their heads no.

"I'm going to sleep before you two come up with another clever way to get us killed or _worse_ expelled." Hermione glared as she walked up the Gryffindor girl's staircase. Ron stared at her open-mouthed.

* * *

Julian walked into the Slytherin Common Room; he stopped and wiped his forehead. Sweat had buildup and his shaggy hair had been stuck to his skin. He looked up as he heard a rustling, it was Draco. He was in his overly expensive dark green pajamas and his hair hung in his cold eyes. A book lay open on his lap. The fireplace was alive with a burning flame up. It made his pale face glow.

"You went, did you get caught?" Draco asked, his voice chilled. He however didn't look surprised.

"I had to go, he's my brother." Julian took a seat, exhausted and sleepy. "It was useless though. Dorinda was already there by the time I reached them."

"Your sister needs to learn to mind her own business." Draco warned him. Julian opened up one of his eyes, the greenness sparkling in the firelight.

"As do we all, Draco."

* * *

**Redone: December 5 2010**


	6. Happy Halloween

**Chapter 6: Happy Halloween!**

"Harry, you mustn't be sticking your nose into business that doesn't concern you." Dorinda suggested more than scolded, she couldn't hide her curiosity over the said subject. "So don't you dare go back to see that monstrous dog."

It was the day after their run-in with the three-headed dog and other than the two brothers, the rest of the group wasn't too keen on visiting the monster anytime soon. It was September 14th, a Saturday and they were all in the library, holding a decent conversation as they caught up on work, or in Dorinda's case, worked ahead.

"Last night, you mentioned that the dog had been protecting something, standing over a trapdoor of a sort." Harry wanted to know what Dumbledore could be hiding in Hogwarts. It both intrigued him and scared him to death.

"Yes but Harry whatever Dumbledore is hiding is most likely dangerous." Julian shook his head. He grimaced as he thought he sounded a bit too much like Dorinda. "If there is some mysterious object being hidden in Hogwarts, there are probably hundreds of enchantments, spells, charms and other obstacles protecting it other than that dog."

"Julian is right Harry, even if you wanted to pursue the subject, we couldn't. We have nothing to go on." Dorinda reasoned, finishing another page in a horrendously long book.

Rose was staying quiet in the whole situation, she didn't seem to really have an opinion. She hadn't been there last night, regrettably and in such didn't feel she should have a say in the matter. She knew Julian could really careless about whatever the dog was hiding. She was sure he was only curious about the actual dog itself.

"Well, I best be off, going to go take a nap perhaps." Julian dismissed himself, packing up his bag.

"Finish that Charms essay Julian! Due to Flitwick on Monday!" Dorinda yelled at the boys retreating back, Julian just flashed them a devilish smile and with a wave, left the library. Harry, defeated, put his head down on the table, he needed to think more on what he knew.

"Look, you're my brother Harry and I want to help, I do but I need more to go on. You get me something, a bit of information to work with and I promise to do all I can to help. Yes?" Dorinda looked up from her book for the first time at him since starting the conversation. Harry poked his eye out of his arm, his glasses a bit askew and nodded, a slight smile on his face.

* * *

Almost a week after their little talk, Harry still had nothing else to give to Dorinda on the reasoning behind the three-headed dog's presence in Hogwarts. It was a Friday and Harry was exhausted from the week's work and couldn't wait for the weekend to arrive. It just so happened, something very exciting was about to arrive for him to make the weekend well worth the wait.

"Eh, Harry, isn't that Hedwig?" Ron said, his mouth full of eggs as he pointed up to the white bird who was carrying a long and thin parcel, with the help of Lily, Rose's owl.

Hedwig and Lily flew over and dropped the parcel into Harry's waiting arms. It was then that Harry noticed the curious eyes of the other students. He grabbed the white envelope and quickly opened it and read the letter inside first. He was glad he did, it read:

**DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE.**

It contains your new broomstick, a Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everyone knowing that you have one. Otherwise, they all will want one. Oliver Wood will meet you at 7 o'clock at the Quidditch field for your first training session.

**Professor M. McGonagall**

"Whoa!" Ron exclaimed, his eyes wide with excitement as he read over Harry's shoulders.

"Come on Harry, we have a few minutes before class starts. Lets go back up to the dormitory and have a look at her." Harry nodded excitedly.

Harry let Ron grab the parcel, a smile wide on his face, and the two boys hurriedly walked from the Great Hall. With their persistent luck though, Malfoy and Julian with their two goons, were standing next to the Grand Staircase, laughing at some unknown joke.

"What have you got there, Weasley?" Malfoy wasted no time in swaggering over to start harassing the two Gryffindors. Julian wasn't far behind but he smiled happily at his brother. "Is that a broomstick?"

"Harry's. A Nimbus Two Thousand, what did you say you got at home? A Comet Two Sixty?" Ron let out a little chuckle at this. "Comets look flashy but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus!" Ron flashed a smile at Harry which was returned amusedly.

"What do you know Weasley?" Malfoy chuckled himself. "You couldn't afford the handle on that broomstick, I suppose your family saves up the money twig by twig, do they?" Julian didn't hold back his laughter at the redhead's expense.

"Shove it Malfoy." Harry spit out when Ron, who was red in the face, couldn't find the words.

"First years aren't allowed broomsticks anyways Potter but I guess they're making an exception." Malfoy raised an eyebrow at the passing Flitwick, who glanced and smiled brightly at the parcel.

"Come on, Draco, I'm starving." Julian tugged on Draco's robes lightly, the boy gave a last sneer to the two Gryffindors and swatting off Julian's grip, walked off into the Great Hall.

"Stupid prats." Ron muttered darkly, watching their retreating backs. Harry just shook his head and took off up the staircase, Ron dashing after him with the parcel tightly in his gangly arms.

* * *

"Hello Hagrid." Rose smiled brightly at the overly large man. Hagrid was busy messing with something in his cabinets, its squawked a bit, making Rose jump and Hagrid smile awkwardly.

"'ello Rose, beautiful day out innit?" Hagrid said opening the curtains and setting down some of his rock cakes on the table. Rose took one politely and nibbled on it a bit, hoping to soften it up.

"Gorgeous." Rose took a sip of the tea, which for Hagrid, wasn't too bad. "How's your week been?"

"Jus' me an' Fang!" Hagrid laughed, albeit a bit nervously. Rose knitted her eyebrows but smiled nonetheless. "How 'bout you?"

"Well, I haven't been spending as much time with the family as I had hoped for. I fear we are losing touch, well I am at least." Rose smiled sadly and blinked away her tears, staring out longingly at the window towards the Quidditch Pitch. Harry was having his first practice today, he had been so excited.

"What do yer mean by tha'?" Hagrid asked, his big forehead wrinkled in concern.

"Well the other night, Harry and Ron, were challenged to a duel by Draco and Julian. But, Draco had planned on setting Harry and Ron up, so Dorinda went as well after giving Julian the guilt trip. Julian eventually went to do his part in helping too however. Then they had this awesome adventure without me, they seen a giant three-headed dog Hagrid!" Rose's voice got a bit louder.

"Fluffy?" Hagrid suddenly stood up and went to the window, peering up at the castle. Rose turned her head sharply towards the man.

"Hagrid?" Rose questioned awkwardly.

"Have they wen' back ter see her?" Hagrid asked, urgency filling his voice. Rose shook her head no.

"They said that it was guarding something though. A trapdoor of a sort." Rose explained, Hagrid startled again.

"You kids are meddlin' in things tha' ough' no' ter be meddle wit'." Hagrid muttered, his large hands stroking his matted and overgrown beard.

"Hagrid, do you know what Fluffy is hiding?" Rose inquired, quietly almost hesitantly. "Hagrid?"

"Look, Rose, yer already kno' too much." Hagrid had a soft spot for the little Potter. "What Fluffy is hidin' is between Nicholas Flamel an' Albus Dumbledore."

"Nicholas Flamel?" Rose whispered, it didn't sound too familiar.

"No, no I shouldn' have even said tha'." Hagrid mumbled nervously looking around. "Look yer bes' be off!"

* * *

"Nicholas Flamel?" Dorinda repeated more to herself than Rose; she looked at Harry who shrugged. "I've definitely heard it before but it doesn't ring a bell no."

"But you'll look won't you?" Harry said quickly, his curiosity always got the best of him.

"Yes, yes I'll look. Why do you want to know so bad Harry? It's probably nothing." Dorinda was back to concentrating on her essay for Professor Snape, it was already a half foot over the requirement.

"I dunno, I just have this feeling alright." Harry replied. Dorinda rolled her eyes, Harry _always_ had a feeling. "Look you don't have to help me."

"Shut up already, I said I would." Dorinda was getting frustrated with her brother, she was trying to concentrate!

"Alright then. Good job, Rose." Harry smiled at his sister, who smiled back happily.

* * *

Time was quickly passing them by; the Potters could barely even believe it when they had been at Hogwarts for two months! With classes, Quidditch practice, visits with Hagrid and study sessions with the ever relentless Dorinda, time was going by particularly fast. Soon, it was Halloween and the four couldn't be more excited to take a break, even Dorinda took the day to just relax.

"That smell is heavenly isn't it Draco?" Julian took in a big whiff of the baking pumpkin that was going through the corridors; they were on the way to Charms.

"It smells like pumpkin." Draco said dully, Julian often said random things such as this. Draco barely paid any attention to it anymore. "Look who it is." Draco sniggered.

"Harry!" Julian said delighted to see his brother, he patted the boy on his back fondly. "Ron." He acknowledged with a nod.

"Where you off to?" Harry asked, smiling at his brother. He didn't really get to spend much time with him anymore, mostly cause of their rivaling houses. "We've got Herbology with the Ravenclaws."

"Charms with the Hufflepuffs, tell Dorinda I said hello." Julian glanced over at Draco who was sneering at Ron openly, the red-head showing his own contempt by glaring at both Slytherins. "We still on to meet later down by the lake?"

They were planning on relaxing after classes were over; they were cut short due to the holiday, and just having some family time. Something of which they hadn't had a lot of since school started, they felt they needed to reconnect. It would be a perfect time as well, they had at least two or three hours before the feast even started.

"As far as I know we are, hopefully Dorinda doesn't cancel and call another study session." Harry laughed a little bit, Julian smiled devilishly. Dorinda could be a _little_ obsessive and eccentric at times.

"Let's go Julian; the pumpkin smell you adore is being covered up by the stench of filth." Draco's lip curled up. Julian rolled his eyes at the boy.

"I'll see you later then, come on Ron." Harry grabbed the boys arm and dragged him away from the Slytherins, waving at his brother as he did so.

"Are you proud of yourself Draco?" Julian laughed as he walked into the Charms classroom.

* * *

"Where's Dorinda?" Rose inquired walking down the hill, coming to where Julian and Harry were sitting comfortably up against a tree overlooking the lake.

"I don't know, she was in Herbology earlier though." Harry shrugged as did Julian, for all they knew Dorinda was in the library ditching them for a good book. She might have even forgotten.

"I had a dream the other night." Rose said airily as she gazed out at the lake.

"Did you?" Julian teased with a smile. "Bit weird I think." Rose just nodded absentmindedly however.

"It was with mum, she was singing to us." Rose closed her eyes seeing it clearly; she had had the dream many times before. "She was beautiful; Hagrid has many pictures of her and dad"

"You look like her you know." Julian told Rose smiling, the girl blushed. "We all have her eyes but well, you're a girl."

"Dorinda looks like her as well." Rose said humbly, she did have to admit though that their resemblance was uncanny.

"Dorinda looks different though, you and mum could be twins. You even have her red hair." Harry said as he grabbed an auburn lock fondly.

"And you and dad could be twins too." Julian ruffled his brother's messy black hair. "It's Dorinda and I that rebelled genetically."

"The perfect mixture." Rose chuckled.

Silence followed as they all contemplated their parents. They waited for their sister and relaxed under the cool air and shining sun. After about thirty minutes, Harry broke the silence with starting a now common conversation in their times together. Dorinda had still not arrived.

"Has Hagrid said any more information to you Rose, brought it up at all?" Harry wondered. The subject wouldn't stop bothering him, he was very curious about what Fluffy was hiding. He couldn't let it rest.

"No Harry, I don't want to even bring it up to him either." Rose said patiently, she loved her brother but he was too curious by nature. "I'm sure that whatever it is, if we need to know, somehow we will find out."

Harry just nodded but at the back of his mind, it still nagged him. They kept up a casual conversation about the upcoming Quidditch match of Gryffindor vs. Slytherin but all of them couldn't help but worry about why Dorinda wasn't there. She had said that she was going to be here and she wasn't, sure her work was important but Dorinda was always where she said she was going to be. Even more was that this had actually been _her_ idea.

"I'm sure she is fine, just got caught up with something." Rose tried to reassure her brothers who instinctively worried about their other sister. "You know Dorinda." Both boys just nodded.

"We better get going; the feast will be starting soon. We should get cleaned up." Harry suggested pushing himself off of the ground. Julian followed and helped Rose up before they headed back towards the castle.

* * *

"Will you just hurry up already?" Dorinda was trying her hardest to not lose her temper on this Gryffindor girl, but it was starting to slip. An exhausted Hermione, looked up from behind her hands, tear tracks running down her face.

"Could you be less compassionate?" Hermione retorted, wiping the still falling tears off her face. "Besides, nobody is making you stay."

"I have plenty of compassion." Dorinda crossed her arms. "I'm here aren't I?" Hermione shrugged and sniffled slightly.

"Why are you here? I'm sure you think the same things of me as your brother and his stupid friends think." Hermione got up and went over to the mirror, tugging on her tousled curls. "Little annoying know-it-all muggleborn."

"That isn't a bad thing at all. You need to not let those things bother you." Dorinda was getting bored with the Gryffindor. "You are who you are. Everybody will always have a judgment of you and it most likely will always be negative."

"You didn't answer my question." Hermione said turning away from the mirror. "Why are you here?" She asked when Dorinda raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"I had to use the bathroom and like I said I do have some compassion. I couldn't just leave you here, crying." Dorinda readjusted her bag on her shoulder. "Plus, I heard what happened and I know how you feel."

"Its so hard being here around all these people that I don't know. I'm really homesick!" Hermione gazed back at her reflection. "But magic is so fascinating, I wouldn't dare pass up this opportunity." Hermione's face lit up in a smile for the first time that night. Dorinda just nodded.

"We're missing the feast and I'm a bit hungry. So, we better head down before anybody starts to worry." Dorinda cleared her throat; she hadn't eaten yet today and was beginning to get very hungry. Plus, she felt a bit awkward talking to the feelingly Gryffindor.

"Yeah, nobody is going to be worried about me." Hermione laughed lightly but got off the sink and picked up her bag. "You're right though."

"That's a first, Hermione Granger agreeing with Dorinda Potter." Dorinda made a surprised face. "Amazing!"

"Oh shut up." Hermione laughed and smacked Dorinda's arm. She reached for the doorknob but just as she was about to grab it, it was roughly opened from the other side. "Oh!"

Both girls backed away from the door and up to the wall by the sinks as a large, waxy brown, dirty looking, horribly smelling creature walked in. His face was curled into an ugly, dumbfounded look and he carried a large club in his left hand. He breathed loudly as the door shut quickly behind him and Dorinda barely heard the sound of a clicking lock, the troll was locked inside with them.

"A troll!" Hermione whimpered, her bag falling from her hands as she terrifyingly tried to keep scooting farther and farther away from the foul breath troll.

"This is what you get for being nice, Dorinda." She started murmuring to herself, trying to come up with a plan before the troll did. Dorinda took out her wand and set down her bag, her mind was throwing thoughts around faster than she could process them. "Hermione come here!"

Dorinda wanted fewer targets and the troll's eyes were following Hermione, which was fortunate for her but horrible for the terrified Gryffindor. The troll took a wide swing at the mirrors and crushed them all with his wooden club, Hermione who was closer let out a small whimper as glass filled the bathroom floor. The troll took another disoriented step forward towards the stalls and inconveniently closer to Hermione, who screamed loudly at the top of her lungs. That didn't do anything to help them though except to annoy the troll even more.

"Help me!" Hermione yelled falling to her butt and covering her head, she was too scared to take another step. Dorinda then did something very foolish and very stupid but it might just have saved Hermione's life. She picked up a broken shard of glass from the mirror and stabbed it into the troll's beefy leg. The club missed Hermione by mere inches and destroyed the first three stalls in the bathroom instead.

"Ugh, hey." Dorinda mumbled out looking directly at the now angry troll. Dorinda looked at her wand helplessly; she had dropped it when she picked up the glass. It lay hopelessly mere feet away from her, the troll raised his club at her and all she could think of to do was close her eyes and shield her head. "Oomph!"

Dorinda felt the sudden impact to her entire body and she went flying before roughly hitting the ground. She heard her name being called but pain resounded in her whole body, she was too terrified to open up her eyes as she heard a very loud thump next to her and some cheering.

"Dorinda." It was Julian, Dorinda's eyes sprung open and she realized that she was now being held. Underneath her was her brother, holding on to her as if she were about to break. "Are you okay?" Julian coughed out, dust filled the area.

"Yeah I'm fine, where did you come from?" Dorinda asked confusedly, trying to sit up but Julian's protective arms refused to let go of her. "I'm fine Julian!"

"You scared the bloody hell out of me and Harry!" Julian finally relented and let the girl out of his grasp.

"I'm fine; I just got a little caught up." She insisted, her eyes caught sight of the fallen troll, he was knocked out. "What happened?"

"I knocked him out." Ron's voice came out of nowhere, Dorinda looked over and seen her other brother helping up a hysteric looking Hermione.

"Ugh!" Professor McGonagall's voice all five of the students jumped lightly. Professor McGonagall looked livid; one troll was enough for the evening. "Explanation, now!"

"Well, you see-" Julian began just as Professors Snape, Flitwick and Quirrell ran into the room. Julian fell silent at the look Snape gave him and looked at the floor; for once he was lost for words.

"What happened here." Professors Snape slowly exaggerated each word, his voice in a deathly whisper.

"It's my fault Professors!" Hermione squeaked up suddenly, brushing off the dirt on her robes. "I thought I could handle the troll, so I went looking for it. I've read all about them."

"And I followed her, Professor. I wanted to get to the troll before her; I didn't want to be showed up by a Gryffindor. My brothers and Ron must have seen me and followed, thinking I was heading off into trouble." Dorinda finished the lie up perfectly, the three boys looked dumbfounded at the girls.

Here were the two smartest witches in their year, lying to the Professors to save all of their butts. The three boys tried to act like this story wasn't new to them and nodded in agreement next to the ashamed looking girls. It was even more surprising for the brothers to see Dorinda lie to save someone else, that was against everything Dorinda believed in.

Self preservation.

"Be that as it may, not many first-years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll and lived to tell the tale! You five are beyond lucky!" Professor McGonagall looked disappointedly at the two witches. "I cannot believe you two! How foolishly you have acted, five points will be taken from each of your houses!"

"And for the heroes?" Julian's sly voice entered the conversation, a wide joker smile on his face.

"Five points to each of you, for sheer dumb luck!" Professor McGonagall slowly spit out, Julian's smile got even wider. "To your common rooms!"

"Come on Potter!" Snape barked at Julian, as Ron and Harry went with McGonagall and Dorinda with Flitwick. "What were you thinking? Just like your father, foolish boy!"

"It was my sister." Julian just shrugged, Snape scowled down at him. "Could you have honestly expected anything else?"

"Pathetic." Snape muttered below his breath but Julian just ignored him. The rest of the walk to the common room was in silence. Julian couldn't help but notice the limp that Snape was obviously trying to hide but he didn't want to upset his Head of House anymore, so he kept his mouth shut. "To bed."

"Right." Julian chuckled, walking into the common room to the smell of delicious smelling food. Looking around for Draco, he didn't see him, so he just went and set himself up a very large serving of everything and took a seat on one of the many couches. The feast had been brought up to the four common rooms after the feast had been cancelled following Quirrell's announcement.

"Where were you?" Draco's demanding voice came up behind him. The blond haired boy took a seat next to his fellow Slytherin.

"Off saving my sister." Julian said simply. He didn't feel like explaining much, he was too busy stuffing food into his mouth. He was extremely hungry after such a draining experience.

"Your sister?" Draco looked more interested, reclining with his hands behind his head and his feet up on the table. "Rose?"

"You would think but no." Julian took a big swig of his pumpkin juice. Rose seemed more of the one to need rescuing, she was just more innocent. "Dorinda was with Hermione in the bathroom when that troll was let in."

"Oh? Doing what?" Draco closed his eyes, obviously enjoying the story.

"I'm not sure but Harry was worried once we heard the troll was let in and Dorinda hadn't shown up earlier or at dinner. So, Harry, me and Weasley went to find her and then boom!" Julian calmly explained wiping his mouth. "She was just about to get clobbered and I tackled her out of the way. Harry jumped on the trolls back and Ron made his club fly and hit the dumb thing in his head. Knocked the bugger out cold."

"What did Severus have to say?" Draco asked raising an inquiring eyebrow. Julian rolled his eyes, taking another drink of his juice.

"The usual, that I'm just like my father. He really needs some new insults." Julian just sighed, pushing the now empty plate away from him and reclining as well. "Good Hollow's Eve mate."

* * *

"What was that?" Ron asked incredulously as they sat down on the couch. The fireplace was scorching hot and letting out pleasurable warmth. Hermione blushed.

"I suppose I just broke the rules didn't I?" Hermione let out a weak chuckle. Ron and Harry beamed at her in a new light.

**A new bond had just formed.**

**

* * *

**

Redone: December 8 2010


	7. Quirrell and Snape

_Disclaimer: Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me. It belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling but anything else, is mine. _

**Chapter 7: Quirrell and Snape**

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Hermione asked concerned for her friend. He was fidgeting and couldn't seem to concentrate on his work; he hadn't turned the page in nearly ten minutes. Harry just shook his head but Hermione knew that he probably hadn't even heard her.

"Come on mate, it won't be too bad. The Slytherins don't stand a chance with you on the team." Ron tried to calm his friends' nerves; it didn't seem to work either. Harry ran an exhausted hand through his messy hair and sighed.

"I'm never going to finish this essay in time." Harry threw the still empty parchment on the floor and closed his book roughly. "I need to go talk to my brother, I'll be back later."

Harry took off out of the common room and realized only then that he had no idea where to find his brother. He was probably in his own common room in the dungeons. So instead he took the next left and headed down to the library, where he knew for sure that he would be able to find Dorinda.

"Dorinda have you seen Julian around anywhere?" Harry took a seat at the table, which was empty save his sister.

"No Harry I haven't but he was suppose to meet me here in ten minutes to help him finish up his Transfiguration essay." Dorinda didn't even bother to look up from her horribly long book. "Why is there something that you needed?"

"Just nervous about tomorrow's game that's all." Harry confessed Dorinda nodded understandingly. "Do you plan on coming?"

"Yes I do, despite having to finish this book; I want to see my brother play." Dorinda remarked turning the page. Harry smiled, he wanted his family there to support him and it made him feel less nervous about the whole ordeal.

"Hey there Harry!" Julian's loud voice and rough hand slapping his back, interrupted. Julian smiled over his shoulder at the tightlipped look Madam Pince sent his way. "Nervous?"

"A bit." Harry admitted, looking down at his hands.

"Don't worry brother, you'll do fine." Julian smiled broadly. "Not to mention, the Slytherins are horrible." Julian whispered, Harry smiled at the encouragement.

"Thanks Julian." Harry gave his brother a grateful smile, he was feeling better already.

"Aw how we all get along!" Dorinda smiled sincerely if not a little sarcastically. "Now let's get to work."

* * *

The month of November was turning out to be very cold, the lake was frozen like steel and the mountains were frosted with snow. Nobody noticed however, not today anyways, because today was the day of the highly anticipated match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Harry's training had for the most part been kept a secret, so hardly anyone had actually seen him play yet.

Harry learned that there were seven hundred ways of committing a Quidditch foul and that all of them had happened during a World Cup match in 1473; that Seekers were usually the smallest and fastest players, and that most serious Quidditch accidents seemed to happen to them; that although people rarely died playing Quidditch, referees had been known to vanish and turn up months later in the Sahara Desert.

"Blaise you have to admit, Slytherin doesn't stand a chance." Rose smiled at her friend. She had seen a few of her brother's practices; he was a genius on the broom. The same however couldn't be said about her, everything about being on a broomstick just felt so wrong.

"We'll see Rose." Blaise said stoned faced. They were headed to the match as they spoke and so was the rest of the school. It was cramped as everyone fought their way through to get to the pitch first so that they could get a good spot.

"Let's go over by Julian." Rose grabbed onto the taller boy's arm and led him through the crowd of Ravenclaws and over to the Slytherin section. She tended to stick to her family instead of staying with the Hufflepuffs, the Slytherins hadn't liked this at first but Potter was a respectable name in the Slytherin house and out of that respect, they just ignored her now.

"Morning Rose." Julian and Rose exchanged a quick hug while Blaise, Julian and Draco exchanged nods. "Harry looks nervous."

The Gryffindor team had just been announced and Harry came flying out. He scanned the crowd and finding his brother and sister he waved with a nervous smile. A moment later he seemed to find Dorinda as well and then Hermione and Ron, encouraging smiles were all exchanged and then the game began.

Fifteen brooms rose into the air, the two teams of seven and Madam Hooch. The two teams seem to be glaring at each other, Slytherin and Gryffindor definitely had the biggest house rivalries and today that was clearly being shown.

"I want a nice clean game." Madam Hooch's hawk eyes pierced through the teams. "From _all_ of you."

The quaffle was thrown up and the Gryffindor chasers, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell raced forward and captured it before the Slytherin boys even had a chance. Chasers Adrian Pucey and Marcus Flint were on them quickly and they weren't going to play clean, both boys ran into the girls roughly.

"Foul!" The Gryffindor section yelled, Draco and Julian sniggered. Rose sent a disapproving look his way but Julian just smiled.

"Did you hear about Snape?" Julian whispered into his sister's ear, Rose shook her head. "He got bitten by Fluffy on Halloween."

"How do you know this?" Rose scrunched up her face, confused.

"I walked in on him and Filch talking in the Professors lounge, Filch was wrapping his leg and he was limping that night when he took me back to the common room." Julian explained.

"What were you doing down there?" Rose asked, her mind going a mile a minute trying to process this information.

"Getting Harry's book back for him." Julian acted like it was obvious; Rose just nodded however and turned back to the game.

"Look, Harry!" Rose pointed; her brother was diving towards what was obviously the snitch, which she couldn't see herself. The Slytherin seeker, Terrence Higgs, was diving as well. Marcus Flint however came out of nowhere and blocked Harry purposefully, causing him to pull up before he reached it. The snitch buzzed out of sight and was again nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Lee Jordan, a Gryffindor, could be heard commentating the entire game and he obviously was a bit biased. Every now and again, he would spout off words that McGonagall wouldn't have approved of and it wasn't any different when Flint fouled Harry. The boy took no hesitance in voicing his opinion of the Slytherins as the Gryffindors took their foul shot.

Harry was constantly dodging the bludgers and trying to remain unnoticed until he spotted the snitch. His and Wood's game plan was to remain out of trouble until he could get the snitch and that was what Harry was attempting to do when his broom gave a jerk.

He held on tightly, forgetting about the game for a second so he wouldn't fall to his death. He'd never felt anything like that before, something was definitely wrong with his broom. The broom gave another jerk and that is when Harry realized that he had lost complete control over it. It started zigzagging all over as it rose higher and higher; nobody seemed to take notice though for the moment.

Slytherin was in possession of the quaffle, Flint was weaving in and out of the Gryffindor chasers when one of the Weasley twins sent a bludger at him. It hit him straight in the face but didn't stop him from throwing the quaffle and scoring passed an un-expecting Wood. The Slytherins cheered loudly while the rest of the school booed.

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. "If I didn't know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom but he can' have."

Suddenly, everyone was taking notice of Harry's broom as it started to roll over and over. The whole crowd was gasping as Harry struggled to stay on when it gave a wild jerk and he swung off. He was dangling from it, holding on with one hand. Rose gasped horrified.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus whispered, he was another Gryffindor first year.

"Can' have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can' nothing' interfere with a broomstick expect powerful Dark magic an' no kid could do that ter a Nimbus Two Thousand."

At these words, Hermione grabbed Hagrid's binoculars from him but instead of looking up at Harry, she looked over to where the Professors were all sitting.

"What are you doing?" Ron moaned, confused and gray-faced.

"I knew it!" Hermione gasped. "Look over at Snape!"

Ron grabbed the binoculars. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath.

"He's doing something. Looks like he's jinxing the broom." Hermione said.

"What should we do?" Ron asked frantically.

"Leave it to me."

* * *

Up in the Ravenclaw stands however, a whole different situation was going on with Dorinda. She had seen a whole different scenario that was completely confusing but she knew her eyes were not deceiving her.

"_Quirrell_?" Dorinda asked aloud, but it couldn't be. Dorinda grabbed another Ravenclaw's binoculars to look again, but it was! "That sneaky git!" Dorinda was furious, how dare he jinx her brother. What had he ever done to that blubbering professor, Dorinda didn't even knew he had it in him. She had to do something, Harry wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

Harry was doing his best to stay on the broom but it was vibrating so hard it was becoming almost impossible. The Weasley twins were trying to reach him so they could pull him to safety onto one of their brooms but every time they got near enough, the broom would jump up even higher. So the two dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell. Marcus Flint took advantage of the distraction and like a Slytherin would, grabbed the quaffle and scored five times without anyone taking notice to him.

"Look Dorinda, what's Hermione doing?" Padma Patil was squinting into the binoculars; they were pointed still over by the professors' stands. Said girl had just knocked Professor Quirrell headfirst into the front row, obviously by accident and kept sneaking behind the Professors until she reached Snape. Crouching down, she shot blue flames out of her wand and onto the hem of Snape's robes.

It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realize that he was on fire. When he did however, Hermione scooped the fire into a jar and took off before the Professor ever noticed her presence. It was enough however, Quirrell stopped the jinx and Harry was soon back on his broomstick safely.

Dorinda turned back to the game just in time to see Harry speeding towards the ground and putting a hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick, he hit the ground on all fours. Said boy coughed and something gold fell into his hand, the snitch! Dorinda gave a loud whoop of celebration.

"I've got the snitch!" Harry yelled and the game ended in complete confusion as the whole crowd roared happily. Except the Slytherins.

* * *

Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty. Marcus Flint had spent twenty minutes telling anyone who would listen that Harry hadn't even caught the snitch, that he had practically swallowed it. Harry hadn't heard a word of it though; he was currently at Hagrid's hut being served a cup of tea. The rest of the Potters were there as were Hermione and Ron.

"It was Snape," Ron was trying to explain but Dorinda was shaking her head. "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick; muttering and he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

"_Exactly_, I swear it was Quirrell. Harry's broom stopped reacting as soon as Quirrell was knocked over by Hermione." Dorinda said in a matter of fact tone. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rose and Julian however exchanged a look.

"We found out something about Snape though Dorinda," Julian explained. "He tried to get pass Fluffy on Halloween. She bit him. _They_ think that he was trying to steal whatever she's guarding."

"Barmy." Hagrid and Dorinda both said, Hagrid however looked at Rose nervously. She wasn't supposed to have told them that Fluffy was his, Rose smiled apologetically.

"What do you think of Snape Julian?" Rose asked her brother, he spent the most time in the man's presence. Snape was Head of House in Slytherin after all.

"Snape isn't a good guy by far but that doesn't make him evil." Julian tried to explain, he didn't think his Head was the one who had jinxed the broomstick. "Or stupid for that matter."

"Exactly, Julian." Dorinda nodded proudly at her brother. The others however seemed unconvinced.

"But _Quirrell_?" Hermione asked disbelievingly. "He's not exactly the most courageous or intelligent man."

"How do you know that for sure?" Dorinda asked skeptically. "I seen him muttering as well, and I know a jinx when I see one."

"He wasn't blinking?" Hermione asked, Dorinda sent an annoyed look at the girl.

"No Hermione, not in the slightest." Dorinda replied.

"Yer wrong, the lot of yeh." Said Hagrid hotly. "I don't know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student an' neither would Quirrell. Now, listen to me, the lot of yeh. Yer meddlin' in things that don't concern yeh. It' dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicholas Flamel!"

"Aha!" Ron exclaimed. "So there's someone called Nicholas Flamel involved, is there?" Harry obviously hadn't shared Rose's information yet with Hermione or Ron.

Hagrid looked furious with himself for slipping once again.

**Yet, who had truly cursed Harry's broomstick?**

**

* * *

**

Redone: December 9 2010


	8. Christmas Surprises

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine; it belongs to J.K. Rowling and anything you do, belong to me.**

**Chapter 8: Christmas Surprises**

Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban. The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again.

Everyone was more than slightly anxious for the holidays to start. While the common rooms and Great Hall had roaring fires, the drafty corridors had become icy and a bitter wind rattled the windows in the classrooms. Worst of all was Professor Snape's classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons.

"I do feel so sorry," said Draco, one Potions class. "For all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."

"Rather here than at home though mate." Julian slapped the boy on the back; his hearty laugh filled the room. Harry smiled in agreement, even though Draco had been absolutely more unpleasant ever since the quidditch match.

Draco was disgusted that the Slytherins had lost against a bunch of pathetic Gryffindors and had recently been trying to tell anyone who would listen at how a wide-mouthed tree frog would be replacing Harry as Seeker next. Julian would always laugh at his friend and then proceed to mention that he was way more handsome than a mere tree frog, they did look a lot a like after all. The Slytherins were the only ones who would listen however; everyone else was so impressed at how Harry had stayed on the bucking broomstick. So Malfoy mostly stuck to the fact that Harry had no proper family or how poor the Weasley's were but Julian would always make a ridiculous comment to diffuse the situation.

It was true; the Potters were not going back to Privet Drive for Christmas. The Heads of House had gone around last week, making a list of who would be staying for the holidays and all four had signed up at once. They were very happy to stay at Hogwarts, who would honestly want to go home to the Dursley's anyway? This was most likely going to be the best Christmas that they ever had.

Ron and all his brothers were staying, too, because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to visit Charlie in Romania. Blaise would be staying at Hogwarts as well, his mother was out of the country for the season. Draco had no choice really, he was expected to go home and spend the holidays with his family. Hermione, who was going home as well, had specific instructions for Ron and Harry while she was gone.

They were to try and attempt to visit the restricted section of the library and look there for the infamous Nicholas Flamel. Harry and Ron had obviously been rubbing off on her; she was much more laid back about breaking the rules. This was of course, only when it was necessary to do so, which was always determined by the clever witch.

"Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches.

"Nah, I'm alright Ron, thanks though."

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" Draco's cold drawl came from behind them. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose. The hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."

Ron dived at Malfoy just as Snape came up the stairs but Julian grabbed the boy roughly as Ron latched on to Draco's robes and threw him off his friend. He didn't like Ron much but he was Harry's friend and so he tolerated him. Ron fell to the floor but got up quickly and glared at Julian with hatred. Not noticing that Snape was making his way over with a sneer.

"Weasley!" Snape's voice cut through the air.

"He was provoked, Professor Snape." Hagrid interrupted. "Malfoy was insultin' his family."

"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid." Snape said silkily. "Five points from Gryffindor Weasley and be grateful it isn't more."

"What about Potter!" Ron roared, the Slytherin _had_ pushed him. Harry shook his head, Snape wouldn't punish Julian. It was hard being in between the middle of his brother and his best friend being as they both despised one another. But Harry admitted to himself that they had both been wrong in the situation.

"Potter and Malfoy to the common room." Was all Snape said, both boys held triumphant looks on their faces as they brushed passed the big tree roughly.

"I'll get him," said Ron, grinding his teeth at Malfoy's back. "One of these days, I'll get him."

"I hate them both." Harry said. "Malfoy and Snape."

"Your brother is a right git too Harry." Ron glared at the said boy's back. Harry just shrugged, his brother was his brother and that would never change.

"Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas." Hagrid bellowed a big smile again on his face. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat." Hagrid ushered them over. "How many days you got left until yer holidays?"

Hagrid asked as they followed him into the Great Hall. It looked spectacular. Holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles and some glittering with hundreds of candles.

"Just one." Hermione came up from behind them and joined the conversation. "And that reminds me, Harry and Ron we've got an half and hour before lunch, we should be in the library. Your sisters are already in there."

"Oh yeah, you're right." Ron agreed, tearing his eyes away from Professor Flitwick, who had golden bubbles blossoming out of his wand and was trailing them over the branches of the new tree.

"The library? Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?" Hagrid said following them out of the hall.

"Oh, we're not working," Harry told him brightly. "We've been in there trying to figure out who Nicholas Flamel is."

"You what? Listen here, I've told yeh, drop it. It's nothin' ter you what the dog's guardin'." Hagrid looked shocked.

"We just what to know who he is Hagrid, that's all." Hermione tried to explain to the half-giant.

"You know this would be a lot easier if you would just tell us and save us the trouble." Ron smiled.

"Yeah we've been through what must have been hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere. Just give us a hint, I know I've read his name somewhere before." Harry added.

"I'm sayin' nothin'." Hagrid said flatly.

"Just have to find out for ourselves then." Ron said and with that they took off towards the library leaving Hagrid disgruntled.

* * *

"I dunno what to tell you Harry, we've been looking for weeks and not even a hint has come up so far." Dorinda was reading through _Modern Magical Discoveries_. "Maybe we should just listen to Hagrid and stay out of it."

"No Dorinda. What we need to do is find a way to get into the restricted section." Harry muttered looking over at the dusty section; it seemed to be laughing at him tauntingly. Those were the books containing powerful Dark Magic never taught at Hogwarts and only read by the older students studying advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Can't you get a note from a teacher?"

"No Harry I can't. I've already tried, first years aren't allowed in there." Dorinda sighed defeated and closed her current tome.

"I know he's in here somewhere. We've got to just keep trying." Harry was determined; he wanted to know who Nicholas Flamel was. But there was tens of thousands of books on thousands of shelves and hundreds of narrow rows, how could they possibly get through them all?

* * *

"Well mate, I'll have Rose's owl send your gift and letter to you." Julian was outside saying his farewell to Draco. The carriages were waiting for the students to board.

"Let's not get all emotional now Potter." Draco grimaced slightly, Julian just laughed heartily. "I'll have mother send you a care package."

"That would be nice of you." Julian nodded and Draco returned it. "Well you best be off." Julian patted the boy on the back; Draco nodded again and got up into the carriage. Over across the court yard, a bit more awkward conversation was going on. If that was at all possible.

"Just do what you can you two." Hermione said lightly. "I have an itching that our answers lie in the restricted section."

"Only problem is, is actually being able to get in." Harry sighed in frustration. Ron nodded beside him.

"Have a good one then, I should be off." Hermione said as she looked back at the waiting carriage. "Yes well okay then."

Hermione mumbled incoherently then gave an awkward smile and boarded the carriage in a blush.

* * *

Once the holidays started, everyone forgot about their search for Nicholas Flamel however. They spent their time outside have snowball fights against the Weasley twins, inside their common rooms curled up by the fire or in the library at Dorinda's request. Ron had recently begun to teach Harry about wizards chess, which was like muggle chess but the figures moved. Harry wasn't very good but he was learning.

Dorinda took the holidays to catch up with everyone and even stayed away from the library a bit more. She relaxed and played with Annabelle who had grown almost to her full size over the last couple of months and was very beautiful. She blended in perfectly with the snow, which oddly she loved. The cat often found it amusing however, to take a swipe or two at Julian's snake, Devious. The snake didn't find it quite so humorous though.

Rose learned a lot from spending a bit of time with Blaise, he taught her a lot about pureblood etiquette. It was very interesting. She learned a lot about being a Potter as well. They were a very old Pureblood family and very respected in the wizarding world. They were the only Potters left but since there was four of them; two which were boys, their name would most likely be successfully carried on.

Julian knew all this of course as well; Draco had explained it to him. Without Draco however, Julian really didn't know what to do with himself. Most of the Slytherin house had gone home, so the common room was left rather empty and colder than usual. So he just went and joined his family whenever he could, he especially enjoyed joining in on the snowball fights. It was pure bliss to hit a Weasley or two with a slopping wet ball of snow.

So, when Christmas Eve came, all the Potters went to bed very relaxed and currently happier with their lives than they had ever remembered. They were all looking forward to the food and fun but not really expecting any presents. So it was quite a surprise when they awoke and each found a small pile of packages at the foot of their beds.

"Merry Christmas." Ron said sleepily as Harry scrambled out of his bed. He had presents!

"Merry Christmas Ron. I can't believe I've got presents!" Harry was beyond excited at the parcels.

"What did you expect _turnips_?" Ron smiled at him, turning to his own pile which was a lot bigger than Harry's.

Harry picked up the top parcel. It was wrapped in thick brown paper and scrawled across it was _To Harry, from Hagrid_. Inside was a roughly cut wooden flute. Hagrid had obviously whittled it himself. Harry blew it and was surprised when the sound that came out of it sounded a bit like an owl.

The smallest parcel was from Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. It was a fifty-pence piece. Harry was surprised they had sent him anything at all. He handed the present to Ron who was fascinated by it; Harry told him that he could gladly keep it. Ron was very pleased. Harry grabbed the next one, which was lumpy and made Ron turn a bit pink.

"That one is from my mum. I told her you didn't expect any presents and it looks like she made you a Weasley sweater." Ron blushed at the gift. Harry opened it happily and found a thick, hand-knitted sweater of dark red and a large box of homemade fudge. "Every year she makes us a sweater and mine is always maroon."

"That's really nice of her." Harry said, trying a bit of the fudge, which was very tasty. His next present was from Hermione, a large box of Chocolate Frogs. This left only one parcel, Harry picked it up and felt it. It was very light, so he unwrapped it carefully and much too slowly for Ron.

Something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds. Ron gasped audibly and dropped his box of Bernie Bott's Every Flavored Beans that he had received from Hermione.

"I've heard of those." He said in a hushed voice. "If that's what I think it is, then it's really rare and very valuable."

"What is it?" Harry asked confused. He picked up the shining, silvery cloth up from the floor. It was strange to the touch, like water woven into material.

"It's an invisibility cloak, I'm sure of it. Go ahead and try it on." Ron urged him, his face full of awe. Harry threw the cloak around his shoulders and Ron gave a yelp.

"It is look down!" Ron pointed at his body, which when Harry looked was no longer there. He dashed over to the mirror and sure enough, his reflection looked back at him but it was only his head suspended in midair. His body was completely invisible. He pulled the cloak over his head and his body completely vanished. "There's a note! A note fell out of it!"

Harry pulled off the cloak and seized the letter. Written in narrow, loopy handwriting that he had never seen before were the following words: _Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was return to its rightful owners. Use it well. A Very Merry Christmas to you. _There was no signature. Harry stared at the note as Ron admired the cloak.

"I'd give anything for one of those, _anything_. What's the matter?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." Harry said but he felt rather strange. Who had sent the cloak? Had it really once belonged to his father?

* * *

"Oh my!" Rose smiled at the parcels by the foot of her bed. She hadn't really expected much, her brothers and sisters never had any money to spend on each other and to expect something from Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia was a crime.

She took the first parcel and opened it slowly, she was very nervous. Out came a hand knitted sweater of yellow; it had a black R on it. It looked very warm and it felt quite soft. There was a small note that told her it was from Ron's mom. It was very nice of Mrs. Weasley to think of her on Christmas.

Taking the next parcel, she started to unwrap it slowly as well. This was how she made it through her gifts, getting happier and happier as she kept going. Hagrid had gotten her a copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_; she had confessed to him that she was highly interested in magical creatures. This had delighted him to giddiness. Her last gift was surprising and from her Head of House, Professor Flitwick.

Wondering what possibly this man could have gotten her, she opened it up a bit quicker than the others. Professor Flitwick and she often talked about Charms and her mother Lily for a few minutes after class. It was not an unknown fact that Lily and now her daughter Rose were his favorite students. Out of the wrapping came a journal, it was the colors of Gryffindor with its dark red leather and golden pages. A note fluttered out. She picked it up and quickly scanned it.

_Miss Potter. This was your mother's journal when she was going to school here. She put many charms on it to disguise it and keep it from dangerous hands. She was showing me the charms before she went into hiding, she instructed me to keep it and look over it myself. I've never been able to break all the charms, maybe you two think alike and you will have more luck with it than I. Your mother was an extraordinary woman, keep her memories alive. Professor Flitwick._

Rose just stared at the journal amazed. This had been her mothers; all of her memories growing up at Hogwarts were in her hands. She felt tears come to her eyes; she would have to thank Professor Flitwick immensely and in person. This was the greatest gift she had ever received and most certainly the best Christmas of her life.

Over in the Ravenclaw common room, much of the same situation was happening with Dorinda. She had received a Weasley sweater as well; hers was dark blue with a bronze D on it. She had instantly slipped it on and relished in its warmth as she continued to open her other presents.

Hagrid had given her a very thoughtful gift. It was a wizarding camera so that she could take pictures that moved and keep them with her over the summer. She wasn't quite sure how to make the potion that was required to soak the pictures in but she could easily find that information in a book in the library she was sure.

Her last gift was a book, she was sure of it by how heavy it was and the shape of the parcel. Magically glued to the wrapping was a note that read: _Miss Potter. This book is highly advanced and I suggest you study it greatly before you attempt anything that is within its pages. You are highly gifted in Transfiguration, as was your father. I was sure he taught all of his friends his little trick. Use caution. Professor McGonagall._

Dorinda unwrapped the parcel with the biggest smile on her face. Predictably out came a book and Dorinda gasped at the title. _How to Become an Animagus _gleamed back at her, she let out a squeal. Highly advanced indeed, not many people in the world had the power to become an Animagus. Dorinda hugged the book to her chest and smiled happily. Surprisingly, McGonagall had made her year.

Julian yawned widely as he slid out of his bed. Only him and Blaise had stayed for Christmas so their dorm was quite empty. Blaise currently was not even there, he had obviously gotten up a bit earlier. It was cold in the dungeons but Julian never really felt the cold much. So seeing his presents by the end of his bed, he didn't even bother to put a shirt on and just sat down in his boxers.

Right on top was a care package that Narcissa had made for him. It was filled with lots of treats, some socks and silky boxers, as well as a small note. _You're a Potter be proud. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. _It was short, simple and sweet for a Malfoy. He felt the new pairs of green and silver boxers; they felt so soft against his skin. He mentally reminded himself to send them a thank you note but he knew that more than likely, he would forget.

He opened Draco's next and smiled at the present. Draco had surprisingly remembered that Julian didn't have any pajamas; the boy _did _listen to him. Draco had gotten him three pairs of silk black, silver and green pajamas. It was thoughtful but simple, he was glad to have Draco as a friend. Even though nobody else could fathom how a Potter could be friends with a Malfoy. Admittedly, it took a lot of patience and a good sense of humor.

The next present was from Hagrid, which surprised him since he didn't think that Hagrid liked him very much. The parcel had little holes poked in it, he was almost afraid to open it when sounds started coming out of it. He decided to read the note first. _Since you're a Slytherin I thought you might like this. You didn't get it from me. Fang almost ate him. Hagrid. _Curiously, Julian opened up the package.

Inside was the most beautiful snake he had ever seen. The snake was white but had bright blue eyes, it wasn't very big, probably the size of Devious, his other snake. She seemed scared and a bit annoyed to have been captured and then shoved into the parcel.

"_Stupid humans." _Said snake muttered as if on cue. She slithered out before lifting her head to stare into the emerald green eyes of Julian.

"_Hello, sorry about that. What's your name?" _Julian hissed back to the snake who for a snake looked surprised.

"_Samara master," _Samara bowed her head respectfully at the human speaker. Just then, Devious chose to make his appearance.

"_Master who are you speaking to?" _Devious slid from underneath Julian's covers and over to where he sat. "_Who are you?"_

"_Samara, who are you?" _They seemed to be a bit annoyed with each other as they sized one another up.

"_Devious." _Devious looked very arrogant all of a sudden at the other snake as he slithered over onto Julian's shoulders.

"_Hagrid brought Samara for us. She will be staying with us until we can find her a new home. Try to be a bit nicer." _Julian requested of the little snake who nodded albeit reluctantly. _"Why don't you two go get something to eat? Devious can show you around I suppose." _

"_Yes master." _Samara hissed before starting to slither out of the room; she didn't wait for Devious to follow. Devious just hissed and slithered quickly after her.

Julian rolled his eyes at his bigheaded pet and turned back to his original task. The last present was the most unexpected of them all. It was a hand knitted sweater of green with a scripted silver J on it. It was from Ron Weasley's mother, which shocked him for he was sure that the boy had told his mother that he was a git. He would have to thank her for it when he got the opportunity. It was extremely nice of her to make him something when she hardly knew who he was.

Hurriedly, he threw on a pair of slacks and slipped his new sweater over his head. It was Christmas and he needed to be with his family.


	9. Love, Loyalty and Revelations

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine; it belongs to J.K. Rowling and anything you don't, belong to me.

**Chapter 9: Love, Loyalty and Revelations**

"Dorinda you won't believe what I've found!" Harry whispered urgently as he took a seat at their usual table. Dorinda looked at her brother, clearly annoyed at the boy for disturbing her reading.

"Well what is it then?" Dorinda asked marking her page and closing the rather large tome.

"Our parents!" Harry spluttered excitedly, his green eyes bright with amorous joy. "In a mirror."

"Harry, our parents are dead." Dorinda said slowly, her eyebrows knitted together in sadness.

"Yeah I realize that Dorinda." Harry gave her a dubious look and sighed while he rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. "But there they are in the mirror, with loads of other people that look sort of like them! Like us."

"Mirror? What mirror is this, where is it?" Dorinda asked as she grabbed Harry's arm roughly. "How'd you find this mirror, Harry?"

"Well, it's in an abandoned classroom." Harry started and paused, his eyes ashamedly looking down at his robes. "And I guess I sort of found it last night when I went looking around in the cloak."

"Harry James Potter!" Dorinda instantly went to chide him; however she was interrupted by the arrival of Rose and Julian.

"What we miss?" Julian asked cheerfully, his shaggy black locks bouncing against his shoulders. "Uh oh I know _that_ look."

"Our dear brother here has been wandering the castle by night using that gifted cloak!" Dorinda whispered as she snuck a look around for Madam Pince.

"Wicked!" Julian slapped his brother on the back proudly. "What did you find Harry?"

"He _thinks_ that he found a mirror that he can see our parents with." Dorinda explained, not allowing Harry to talk.

"Our parents!" Rose's eyes sparkled brightly as the surprise spread across her face. "Oh Harry is it true!"

"Of course it isn't Rose, don't be silly!" Dorinda pursed her lips, looking like a miniature McGonagall.

"Oh quit your blubbering for a second Dorinda." Julian gently pushed his sister. "Let Harry tell us for himself."

"I _did_ find a mirror with our parents in it." Harry said, his glare not seeming to faze the frosty Dorinda in the least bit. "I think you guys should have a look for yourselves."

"No Harry, it's against the rules to be out of beds passed curfew!" Dorinda instantly voiced her objection.

"I'm in Harry." Julian ignored his Ravenclaw sister, who didn't look too surprised at the declaration.

"Me too!" Rose agreed excitedly, she herself was making it a point to not look her sister's way.

"Rose, you will not!" Dorinda grabbed her sister's arm roughly, forcing the Hufflepuff to meet her gaze.

"Leave her alone Dorinda." Julian grabbed Dorinda's hand off Rose gently. "It's her choice to make."

"Fine but I'm not going." Dorinda said stubbornly, her arms crossed over her chest. "You guys are bound to get caught."

"Hopefully _after_ we see this mythical mirror though." Julian's joker smile instantly brought smiles to Rose and Harry's faces. Dorinda just glared at her book heatedly.

* * *

Three of the Potters could be seen dilly dallying around the fifth floor later that night. They were waiting for curfew to approach and students to disappear into their common rooms for the evening. Time was ticking by slowly however and Julian had long since run out of jokes to tell and was now resorting to funny faces to keep his siblings entertained. Soon later the clock finally reached the nine and the dong vibrated through the castle.

"Let's do this." Julian said excitedly, looking down the deserted corridor another time. Harry lifted the cloak up and gestured for Rose and Julian to gather closely. Just as their heads were disappearing, Dorinda strode around the corridor a triumphant gleam in her emerald eyes.

"Ah good, I caught you." Dorinda cleared her throat awkwardly. "_Someone_ has to come and make sure you all don't wind up sitting in detention with Filch."

"Sure, sure Dorinda now get under here." Julian pushed the girl's head down and covered her in the cloak. It was a tight fit and surely wouldn't work this time next year but for now it was perfect.

"Shh you two, we don't want Filch or Mrs. Norris to find us." Harry warned them as they slowly walked down the corridor. The torches crackled against the stone walls as they stumbled towards the door Harry had pointed out. "Ouch Rose that was my toe!"

"That wasn't me Harry, ugh!" Rose stumbled as Julian accidently elbowed her in the ribs. "Dorinda!"

"It's Julian, watch where you're walking!" Dorinda's whispered echoed through the corridor. Harry pushed open the door, which creaked loudly, and hurriedly ushered everyone in. The cloak was quickly forgotten on a dusty desk as Harry hurried over to the mirror, the other three following closely behind.

"There they are." Harry's delight could be heard through his voice. He smiled at the mirror as the other three looked from the side, confusion on their faces and disappointment in their eyes.

"I don't see anything Harry." Rose said staring hard at the mirror as if it was perhaps holding out on her.

"No well you're not looking into it properly, here go where I am." Harry grabbed Rose by the waist and positioned her we he had previously been standing.

"Oh my!" Rose's legs carried her closer to the mirror, her hands coming up to rest on the glass. "She's so beautiful."

"What about dad, Rose?" Julian asked in impatience. Harry smiled triumphantly, half from knowing that he wasn't going crazy and the other half from getting to show up Dorinda.

"He's so handsome!" Rose laughed, her thumb caressing the glass lovingly. "Harry are all these other people related to us too?"

"Well, yeah I think so." Harry scratched his head nervously. "I mean they do look like us slightly I guess."

"Let me have a go Rose!" Julian's patience finally wore thin as he rushed to stand in the spot as to have a direct gaze into the mirror. Rose moved away dreamily. "Bloody hell!"

"Amazing isn't?" Rose's emerald eyes gazed back longingly at the mirror.

"Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you," the familiar voice of Dumbledore entered their ears. Four identical gasps vibrated against the walls. Their Headmaster in all his glory strolled from a corner of the room, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Headmaster, we were-"Dorinda began to explain, her list of excuses quickly flashing in her mind but Dumbledore quickly held up his hand to stop her.

"That's enough Miss Potter I am not angry with you four." Dumbledore gave a reassuring smile. "Perhaps we can discuss the object of interest yes?" Four ashamed murmurs agreed softly. "Well, let's see then Dorinda, I do believe that you have figured out the inscription."

"In fact Headmaster, I do believe I have." Dorinda said confidently, turning back to the inscription that Rose and Julian had failed to notice. Harry gaped at the aged man and his sister; he had assumed the writing was in some other language, how would Dorinda know? "I tried a few obvious things first such as attempting to unscramble it, assigning it to another language and then I simply read it backwards and put the words together."

"Brilliant and what did you surmise?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled madly at Dorinda's logic.

"_Is how not your face but your heart's desire." _Dorinda read aloud as she stared at the words on the elegant mirror.

"Excellent and perhaps an explanation Harry?" Dumbledore's eyes met Harry's in polite interest.

"It shows us what we want, whatever we want." Harry said slowly looking back at the mirror in wonder.

"Yes and no." Dumbledore tilted his head in thought. "It shows us no more or less than what we truly desire to have. You four who have never known your family, wish to be standing there with them."

"And you sir, what do you see?" Julian asked curiously. Dorinda sent him a reprimanding look. That was an awfully personal question.

"I see myself holding a nice pair of wool socks." Dumbledore's eyes looked sadly at the mirror. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People still insist on giving me books but one can never have too many socks."

"Sir, how is it that you were here without us seeing you?" Rose asked intriguingly. She was confident she would have noticed the man.

"I don't need a cloak to become invisible." Dumbledore said simply, gesturing towards the forgotten cloak upon the dusty old desk. They all had the decency to blush. "Now now children, I only ask that you do not go looking for this mirror again. It will be moved to a new home tomorrow."

"Yes sir." They all answered in unison, nodding their heads in embarrassment of their actions.

"It does not do us well to dwell on dreams and forget to live." Dumbledore said gently.

Dorinda stared back at the mirror in shame.

* * *

"Potter!" Draco Malfoy's arrogant voice rang through the corridor. Julian turned around quickly.

"Draco you've arrived early!" Julian hurried over to the pale boy and slapped him readily on the back. Draco allowed himself a small smile surprisingly but still pushed Julian's hand away. "How was the holiday?"

"Good, did you receive mother's care package?" Draco asked gesturing for Julian to continue walking.

"Yes I meant to send a thank you letter but I suppose I forgot." Julian trailed off with a sheepish smile. Draco gave a knowing chuckle.

"Well I suspect that you found my present up to taste?" Draco inquired, stopping to look out the window at the icy fog that still littered the afternoon grounds.

"It was useable I guess." Julian let out a bark of a laughter ignoring Draco who was rolling his eyes.

"Bloody hell _you're_ back." Ron said disgusted at the very sight of the Slytherins. Julian turned around and smiled brightly at his brother, who returned the gesture happily. "I was hoping you would manage to land yourself in some fatal disaster."

"You _would_ spend time thinking of me Weasley." Draco retorted, his lip snarled back in his own disgust.

"Alright there Harry?" Julian asked changing the subject before another fight broke out. Harry nodded, his eyes rolling behind his glasses as he dragged Ron away from the two Slytherins.

"Ugh I hate Gryffindors." Draco grimaced, a shiver going down his spine. "But not more than I _loathe_ Ravenclaws."

"The feeling is mutual I assure you Malfoy." Dorinda appeared a sneer on her face to match Draco's.

"I see you still haven't changed Potter." Draco spat at his friend's sister as he straightened his robes. Dorinda gave him an annoyed look.

"You haven't been gone that long Malfoy." Dorinda clenched her fists. "Besides, I would need _millenniums _to change my mind about you."

"Oh trust me Potter, the last thing I want is a know-it-all Ravenclaw like you actually _liking _me." Draco sighed in a bored tone and looked away from Dorinda seemingly disinterested.

"For all the Malfoy money, you couldn't pay me to even look at you twice." Dorinda threw her long lustrous hair over her shoulder in her own arrogance and met the amused eyes of her brother. "Think he's funny do you?"

"Well in fact, I think you both are quite entertaining if I may say so myself." Julian laughed loudly, attracting quite a few looks from the older years. "Well, well, well if it isn't the most exquisite Padma Patil."

"A pleasure to see you again as well Julian." Padma greeted the boy with a tight lipped smile, her eyes betraying her amusement. "Your flattery however, as always, falls short."

"Ah well, doesn't hurt to try." Julian shook his head in mock sadness. "Well excuse us ladies but us Slytherins better be off."

"To study of course, right Julian?" Dorinda grabbed her brother's arm before he could take off. "Term starts again tomorrow you realize?"

"Slytherins don't need to study Potter." Draco drawled his voice as fine as silk and laced with mock sweetness.

"And why is that Malfoy?" Dorinda asked, her upper lip curled in repugnance. She regretted asking the question as soon as it left her tongue.

"Slytherins are far superior to your average housemate." Julian smirked as he instead answered. "Thus we already know everything." Dorinda just groaned.

* * *

Another week passed without event, all the school soon learned that Snape would be refereeing the next quidditch match. The Gryffindors were suspicious, which could only be expected. The day of the match arrived soon and Dorinda could be found trying to console Harry just before it was due to start. It would be taking place that afternoon.

"Look Harry, just do your best and you'll be fine." Dorinda soothed him, but it wasn't the problem of beating the Hufflepuffs Harry was worried about. "Professor Snape can only referee so much."

"You're a natural up there Harry, there's nothing to worry about." Hermione interjected, coming up to stand by Harry with Ron in tow.

"Bloody hell Harry don't listen to these girls, there is _plenty_ to worry about." Ron insisted. "It's _Snape_ for Merlin's sake!"

"You shush your mouth right this minute Ronald Weasley!" Dorinda instantly scolded him. "Professor Snape would _never_ intentionally harm Harry."

"Yeah, the bloody well he wouldn't." Ron muttered under his breath as Dorinda hugged her brother and went up to the stands.

"You'll be fine Harry; Ron is just being a bit dramatic." Hermione smiled at her friend tightly, as if she didn't quite know what to believe herself.

"Good luck." Ron gave Harry a pat on the back as he and Hermione went to join the rest of the students in the stands as well.

"Thanks." Harry muttered darkly, his shoe rubbing a design into the dirt beneath his feet.

"Harry will be alright won't he Julian?" Rose asked as she looked out at the Quidditch Pitch nervously. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were just coming onto the field.

"Don't worry so much Rose." Julian reassured her over the booming clapping and booing that was going on as the teams were announced. "Harry was born to fly."

"I suppose you're right." Rose nodded trying to support herself. All the while thinking along the same lines as Ron was.

"Should've broken his leg." Ron shook his head sadly as he watched from a few rows over in the Gryffindor section. "I told him too."

"He'll be fine." Hermione murmured, trying to assure herself more than Ron. She had her pair of binoculars out and was attempting to look at everything all at once. However, her eyes were mostly positioned on the now airborne Snape. "Hopefully, this is over quickly."

And it was. Harry managed to catch the snitch in just over five minutes once the game started. It was a relief because Snape had immediately begun to call unfair penalties on the Gryffindor team but it didn't matter. They had won fair and square and now were ahead of Slytherin for the first time in seven years. To say there was a celebration going on would be an understatement surely.

Nevertheless, that wasn't the only event that was currently being discussed avidly through all four houses. In the short amount of time that the match actually took place in, the Gryffindors and the Slytherins had managed to get into a fight. But it hadn't taken place on the quidditch pitch.

_Three Minutes into the Game:_

"Move squib." Draco was trying to make his way over to where Julian was sitting with the Slytherins, a bit late for the match. Neville squeaked and practically jumped into Ron's arms in effort to get away from the Slytherin.

"Shove off Malfoy." Ron instantly came to Neville's rescue; he had certainly been waiting for this moment to catch Malfoy alone.

"Or what Weasley?" Malfoy snickered amusedly, however his eyes instantly caught Julian's from above. "Going to send your pathetically poor family after me?"

"Go to hell Malfoy." And Ron then took the moment to throw a forceful punch at Malfoy, which landed squarely on his nose. A crack could be heard; however it was overpowered by a much louder pop.

Sometime between the arguing Julian had managed to make his way down to the escalating confrontation. Ron was of course too distracted in his own hatred to notice anything but the superior smirk on Malfoy's face. So, when Ron went to successfully punch Malfoy, he failed to miss the actual fist that connected with his own jaw.

"Ron! Ron! Where are you! Look Harry caught the snitch!" Hermione was jumping up for joy. "We won!" After Hermione was done hugging Parvati Patil it was then she noticed Ron on the ground moaning in pain, Malfoy holding his bleeding nose and an angry Julian standing over it all. "Oh my, Madam Pomfrey!"

* * *

"Don't worry about Malfoy, Neville; you're worth twelve of him." Harry tried to console the whimpering boy outside the Gryffindor locker room. "Here have a chocolate frog."

"What about me! _I'm_ the one who ended up getting hit!" Ron held his aching jaw in his hand, Madame Pomfrey had of course instantly healed it but it still hurt.

"Well, mate you did hit Malfoy first." Harry winced, not of course trying to defend the slimy Slytherin but in fact his own brother's motives. "I would have hit Malfoy, if he would have hit you first as well."

"Your bloody stupid brother." Ron muttered in annoyance.

"Thanks Harry for the frog would you like the card? Only I know that you collect them." Neville offered the card to Harry, who smiled and took it.

"I will meet you guys in the common room after I get changed." Harry sighed in exhaustion, today had been a very eventful day. Ron and Hermione started walking quickly away, excited to begin celebrating in the common room, Neville hurried to catch up.

Absently, Harry glanced down at the card, it was Dumbledore, and began to read. As he reached the bottom, the card slowly fell from his hands in astonishment! The answer he had been seeking had been here all along! He knew he had read about Nicholas Flamel somewhere! The Sorcerer's Stone was the key to everything; it was surely what Fluffy was protecting.

However, before he could think more on it, he became distracted once more by the appearance of Snape heading towards the forbidden forest. Harry hurried to follow him; swiftly he jumped on his broom and soared after the Potion's professor.

"What do you think you are doing in here Quirrell?" Harry heard Snape ask the other Professor, Harry could see neither of them. Quirrell's voice however spoke low so Harry couldn't quite hear him.

"You know perfectly well what I mean." Snape hissed angrily at Quirrell, who Harry could only imagine was practically weeping at the feet of Snape.

"The Sorcerer's Stone is guarded too well as you very well know." Snape went on, Harry's ears perked up at this. An owl hooted so he missed the last part of the conversation and then rustling could be heard, so Harry hurried to make sure he could not be seen as Snape left the forest alone. Harry watched until Snape was out of view and then hurried back towards the broom shed. He didn't bother to notice that Quirrell hadn't left the forest.

It was apparent now what he and his siblings would have to do.

Severus Snape was trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone.

**And they would have to stop him.**

**

* * *

**

**Redone: Decemeber 14 2010**


	10. Lessons Learned

Disclaimer: Anything in which you recognize is J.K. Rowling's and the things you don't perhaps belong to me.

**Chapter 10: Lessons Learned**

"Oh give it a rest already Harry!" Dorinda groaned as she grabbed the back of her brother's robes and tugged him around the corner.

"Dorinda!" Harry puffed loudly. Ron at least had the decency to look ashamed or at the very least embarrassed at being caught.

"Let's be honest Harry, even if Professor Snape was intending to steal the stone, he surely wouldn't be doing it in the middle of a school day!" Dorinda whispered harshly.

"I _know_ that." Harry resigned in a sigh. "I wasn't even spying on him, I was on my way to Hagrid's and he walked by."

"You should be more careful Harry. Snape is a capable wizard; he probably realizes that you're watching him." Dorinda said logically. "What are you going to Hagrid's for?"

"Rose says he has been acting weirdly. So I thought I might head out there and make sure he isn't in any trouble." Harry explained.

Dorinda nodded knowledgably; they had all been worried about the half-giant. It was already the end of March and Dorinda was practically frantic about the upcoming final exams. She and Hermione had teamed up to organize a study schedule in order to properly prepare them. Harry and Ron did their best to avoid most of the grueling sessions but it was getting harder as the exams grew nearer. Rose was constantly in the library with her sister, she didn't like to disappoint her. Julian made it to less of the sessions than Harry; he made up excuses that he was studying with Draco. Merlin only knew what he was honestly up to. All in all, they hadn't had much time to spend with Hagrid and were all feeling a bit guilty about it.

"Well I wish to go with you, meet me at the Great Hall in twenty minutes." Dorinda hurried away as Harry nodded.

Dorinda swiftly made her way up to the Ravenclaw dormitory to put her school bag away. She had to admit she was a bit worried about Julian. He was naturally smart and as far as she knew, he was passing all of his classes perfectly but it unnerved her at how much time he spent with Malfoy. She had heard many things about the Malfoy family and she had to be honest, none of it was reassuring. Julian didn't speak much of his and Draco's friendship but he didn't seem at all worried by the Malfoy's supposed connection to their parent's murderer.

"And where are you off to in such a hurry?" Said boy's voice broke into her thoughts. Her green eyes met his identical ones happily and she smiled at her brother lovingly. The smile turned into a grimace however when her eyes then met the steely gaze of Draco Malfoy.

"Off to Hagrid's for a bit of tea." Dorinda turned her attention back to her brother whose wide and mischievous grin instantly took the misgivings from her mind. "Fancy coming?"

"Actually I think I might?" Julian answered surprisingly, Dorinda's eyebrow rose as she glanced at Draco.

"I must be off, father is awaiting this letter." Draco dismissed himself and with a frosty glare at Dorinda, took off towards the owlry.

"Oh come on now Dorinda," Julian put his arm around his sister's shoulder, "do play nice!"

"Haven't seen Rose around have you?" Dorinda quickly changed the subject; she didn't feel up to another argument over Malfoy. He wasn't worth it. "Perhaps she might enjoy Hagrid's company as well?"

* * *

"Can't believe it's already goin' ter be April." Hagrid shook his head, making his evermore dirty beard shake back and forth. He looked a bit of a mess to be honest, his clothes were burnt in several places and covered in filth. His face could use a washing as the dirt was crevassed in wrinkles that made Hagrid look quite troubled over something. "Yer guys are already goin' ter be second years!"

"The year has indeed flown by." Rose smiled as she sipped the bland tea. She was the only one who still took Hagrid's cooking genuinely, not wanting to offend him.

"Hagrid are you alright?" Dorinda asked as worry etched into her childish face. Hagrid looked surprised at the sudden question, his cheeks instantly reddening as his eyes glanced over at the fireplace nervously.

"Why would yer ask me tha'?" Hagrid smiled and laughed tensely. "Course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be!"

"You just look a bit unkempt that's all." Rose hurried to assure him, her gentle smile seeming to calm him down a bit. "We worried about you."

"Bout me?" Hagrid asked abashed. "It's me who should be worried! Up ter no good the lot of yeh!"

"Personally I think you look fine!" Julian smiled encouragingly. "Sure your beard is scraggly, your hair tangled and you honestly look to have been living in a dumpster for awhile-"

"Julian!" Rose's eyebrows knitted together at her brother's bluntness.

"But you look happy to me!" Julian finished in a laugh as if Rose had never interrupted. He clapped Hagrid's sturdy shoulder and smiled brightly at the man.

"There's nothin' goin' on wit' me that yer be needin' ter worry 'bout!" Hagrid tried to convince them. It probably would have worked to, only at the exact moment he finished; the cauldron hanging over the fireplace gave off a very loud noise. Hagrid instantly jumped to his feet, rather quickly for his size and all but ran over to the cauldron in a hurry to peer inside.

"Hagrid _what_ is in that cauldron?" Hermione spoke up, her voice anxious and slightly afraid. Hagrid didn't seem to be listening to them any longer however; his full attention was on whatever was inside the cauldron.

"Hagrid?" Rose said softly, slowly rising to her feet and making her way over to the doting man curiously. "_Oh_ _my_!"

"A dragon egg!" Ron gasped, having come over to get his own look at what was happening. "But Hagrid, they are highly illegal in Britain!"

"Shh keep yer voice down!" Hagrid whispered, seeming to come back into reality.

"But Hagrid, how did you get this?" Dorinda asked horrified as she peered down at the large black egg. Hagrid wasn't exactly making loads of galleons as Gamekeeper of Hogwarts she was sure. "I imagined they aren't easy to come by."

"I won it off an Irish feller I met down in the pub!" Hagrid said proudly. "In a poker game."

"And this man just happen to be carrying a dragon egg with him?" Dorinda asked suspiciously. It didn't seem at all normal or coincidental.

"Well I suppose he was off ter sell it." Hagrid said distracted once again as the egg hit the side of the cauldron, resulting in another loud bang. "It's hatchin'!"

"Hagrid this can't be safe!" Hermione squeaked out urgently, backing away as Hagrid started to lift the egg out of the cauldron and placed it on the small table. It was twitching creepily.

"Come on little guy!" Julian whooped excitedly, Dorinda and Hermione sent him incredulous looks. Ron however seemed quite excited as well if not a bit petrified. Harry smiled at his brother's antics; it was a bit exhilarating he had to admit.

"Oh!" Rose covered her mouth with her hand, her emerald eyes switching from the encouraging face of Hagrid to the now breaking egg on the table.

"That's a Norwegian Ridgeback!" Ron exclaimed as the small dragon emerged from the remnants of its now broken shell. "My brother Charlie studies these in Romania! They are really rare!"

"Well 'ello Norbert!" Hagrid's face grew wide to support the enthusiastic smile that spread across his face. "Bless 'im he knows 'is mummy!"

"Hagrid this is reckless and very dangerous!" Dorinda screeched hysterically as the situation began to hit her. "You can't possibly believe that you can raise this creature?"

But Hagrid was no longer listening; he only had eyes for the dragon that now seemed to find that he could already blow tiny flames from his mouth quite easily. Hagrid bustled around and started making a large cauldron mixture of chicken blood and brandy. Dorinda left in a huff back up to the castle, not wanting any part of the charade.

"Amazing." Harry muttered shaking his head in astonishment as Hagrid began to feed the hungry dragon.

* * *

Harry soon learned however that Norbert, while amazing, grew quite fast. He was becoming exceedingly dangerous to not only Hagrid but to his home as well. Norbert didn't listen despite Hagrid's attempts to explain that he was only a baby. They were all quite sure that soon, Hagrid would no longer be able to hide the growing animal within his hut. As the Easter Holidays came upon them, they were all quite certain that it was time to find Norbert a new home. Harry, Ron and Julian decided to bring it up after an incident in which the table had caught fire.

"Hagrid, we love Norbert as much as you." Julian began nervously. "That's why we know you only want the best for him."

"Course I do!" Hagrid agreed in a sigh. He had large and deep circles beneath his eyes; taking care of a baby dragon was a full time job. Hagrid hadn't slept properly in two weeks.

"Well then we need to find a new home for him, where he can be free."

"Barmy, he's happy 'ere!" Hagrid glanced over at the dragon that was eating a raw piece of meat hungrily.

"Charlie." Harry whispered looking at Ron. Everyone turned to look at him now, as if he like Hagrid had too indeed lost his mind.

"You're losing it too," Ron said slowly, "I'm Ron remember?"

"I know that!" Harry rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Your brother Charlie! We can send Norbert to him?"

"Oi I didn't think of that." Ron said, suddenly smiling at the revelation. "Yeah that would be a great idea, Norbert would love it there Hagrid."

"I dunno." Hagrid gazed at said dragon lovingly but he no longer seemed so against the idea.

"It's for the best Hagrid." Julian clasped the man on the shoulder in support. "After all, your house _is_ wooden."

* * *

Ron sent out a letter to Charlie and they all were surprised by how quickly he responded. Charlie had some friends that agreed to meet them the Saturday before the end of Easter Holidays and would drop him off in Romania. Charlie's friends were going to meet them at the top of the tallest tower. Harry and Ron decided to volunteer to be the ones to do the job but as the day came, they couldn't help but be less than optimistic about being caught.

"This whole idea of Hagrid's was foolish in the first place!" Dorinda ranted quietly in the library. "How he ever thought he could actually raise a wild dragon is beyond me!"

"He has a good heart Dorinda." Rose defended Hagrid in a whisper, Dorinda sighed. "He only meant well."

"Of course he did but this has been more trouble than it was ever worth." Dorinda continued. "Final exams are closing in on us and we should be solely focused on passing them, not having to worry about sneaking an illegal animal out of the school!"

"It will all be over soon enough." Harry agreed with Dorinda, the dragon idea could have only been conceived by Hagrid. "Then we can refocus our attentions back on Snape."

"Oh not _that_ again Harry, I thought we were passed that!" Dorinda rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Snape hasn't made a move yet, what makes you so convinced that he even will?"

"He is waiting on something." Harry muttered shaking his head. "I just don't know what."

"You can't even be sure that it's Snape who is even after the stone Harry." Rose spoke up seeing that Dorinda was obviously done talking about the subject. "Quirrell is just as likely."

"Oh come on, Snape or Quirrell really?" Ron exasperated taking Harry's side. "He is a slimy Slytherin!"

"Not talking about me now are you?" Julian's smooth voice joined the conversation as he and Draco came up behind Dorinda and another Ravenclaw first year, Padma Patil. "No need to be rude."

While Julian was doing his best to get along with Ron after the unfortunate fight at the Quidditch match for Harry's sake, the same couldn't be said about Ron. He still made Slytherin comments quite regularly and while Julian chose to ignore those most often, Malfoy just couldn't resist a reason to fight with the redhead. Ron still held a grudge against Julian for punching him in the jaw and Harry was quite sure it wouldn't just disappear anytime soon.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron chose to ignore his best friend's brother for the moment and focus his attention on getting a rise out of the blonde.

"Bit touché today Weasley?" Malfoy remarked, one pale blond eyebrow rose in humor. "On edge perhaps, not up to something you shouldn't be are you?"

"I don't need an excuse to fight with a dirty Slytherin like you." Ron spat instantly getting heated.

"Not today boys, if you please." Dorinda demanded in annoyance, House rivalry was beyond childish. Even for eleven year olds! "It's getting old."

"To right you are Dorinda!" Julian smiled clasping a hand onto both Draco and Ron's shoulders. "We're all friends here."

"Yeah right." Ron mumbled but said boy went back to attempting to finish his Charms essay.

Nobody spoke of the conversation after that. Except for Julian, they all agreed that Malfoy was best left out of any dealings. His parents had been followers of Voldemort and therefore, he could not be trusted. The two Slytherin boys didn't stay long; they left right after Hermione bustled into the library. Her hair looking frizzier as the final exams drew closer. She wasn't the only one who was beginning to look more than a little frazzled.

Speaking of Professor Quirrell, he was looking paler and quite a bit thinner as the weeks had progressed. Harry swore that this was because of the impending threat of Snape stalking around him. Dorinda waved off this explanation but didn't provide one of her own. However, that didn't deter Harry. He took it as a good sign that at least Quirrell hadn't broke yet.

"Come on Ron; let's go down to Hagrid's." Harry gathered his stuff up and said his goodbyes as he hurried off with a thankful Ron.

"Didn't think I was going to be able to act like I was working much longer!" Ron huffed, the strenuous effort obvious in his voice. Harry laughed at his friend.

"That essay is due tomorrow; you'll have to finish it sometime." Harry said after he finished laughing with Ron, he grimaced he sounded too much like Dorinda.

"I will finish in the common room later." Ron brushed it off. "You'll let me borrow yours won't you? I doubt Hermione will."

"Sure." Harry assured him as they came to Hagrid's door and knocked loudly. Hagrid peaked one bleary eye out before ushering them quickly inside. "Another fire, Hagrid?"

"Not 'is fault!" Hagrid instantly defended Norbert as he patted out the rest of the flames that had been licking up the sleeves of his moleskin coat. "Dunno any better."

"Hagrid I've been meaning to ask you something." Harry said slowly, trying not to look too interested. Hagrid put a kettle of tea on the table as Norbert settled down a bit, perhaps to take a nap. "Do you have any reason to believe that Snape is untrustworthy?"

"Harry this isn't 'bout that ruddy stone again isit?" Hagrid tensed up suspiciously. "Snape isn't 'bout ter steal it, why he is on' of the professors protectin' it!"

"So there are other things protecting the stone then?" Harry asked perplexed, this of course seemed reasonable now that he thought about it. "Like enchantments and spells?"

"Yes, the stone is safe." Hagrid finally relented. "Now quit yer worrying."

* * *

"Of course." Hermione muttered to herself later on in the common room. Harry and Ron had just got done explaining to her what they had discovered. "Something as sought after and as valuable as the stone must have much more protection than a simple Cerberus."

"Cerberus?" Run muttered confusedly.

"That's the proper name for Fluffy." Hermione explained but she was distracted as she thought about the possible traps that awaited the person who attempted to find the Sorcerer's stone.

"Come on Ron, we should get ready." Harry told his puzzled friend as climbed off the Gryffindor couch.

"Now wait just a minute." Hermione came back into reality as she placed her hand firmly on Ron's closing Charms book. "That essay is due first thing tomorrow morning and you still need another whole foot."

"Oh come on Hermione!" Ron whined as he tried to budge the books grasp from under Hermione's firm hold.

"No you must finish this _Ronald_." Hermione said seriously. "I will go in your place."

"What that's no fair!" Ron looked to Harry for help but his friend only grimaced. "It's _one _bloody essay."

"You should have thought about that before you skived off." Hermione said, her tone ranging on bossy.

"She's right mate, I told you." Harry agreed with Hermione, laughing as Ron angrily settled back down to finish.

* * *

"That was much easier than I thought it would be." Hermione whispered as they made their way down the stairs from the tallest tower. Norbert was on his way safely to Romania now, the trouble was at least gone. Now all they had to do was make it safely back to Gryffindor tower and with the invisibility cloak, that hardly seemed like a task.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered putting his hand on the girl's arm to stop her. "The cloak!"

"Well, well, well we are in trouble aren't we?" Filch snickered as he came from out of the shadow. "Out about the castle after curfew?"

"I didn't realize-"Hermione started but Filch cut her off rudely.

"Save it for Professor McGonagall deary." Filch smiled, his mouth full of missing and brown teeth.

"Never in all my years!" McGonagall was clad in green night robes and she stared down at them from irritated eyes. "Fifty points will be taken, from _all_ of you."

"I'm sorry Professor but I must have heard you wrong?" A silky voice came out from the corner, Harry and Hermione's heads whipped around and glared at the familiar voice. Malfoy.

"No Mr. Malfoy you did not." Professor McGonagall said sternly. "As gallant as your actions were, you too were out of bed passed hours. So you too will be punished."

"Fifty?" Harry whispered astonished. There went their lead over Slytherin in house points; he couldn't even imagine how angry his housemates would be.

"Yes Potter, fifty." McGonagall repeated severely. "And you all will be serving detention with Hagrid. I'm sure he has something for you three to do." She gave a meaningful look to Harry and Hermione.

"What are you doing awake?" Draco asked twenty minutes later after Filch had escorted him back to the Slytherin dormitories.

"You disappoint me dear friend." Julian shook his head sadly as he sat directly by the fire, his hands seeming to caress the flames almost lovingly. He was clad in just a pair of silky green pajama pants, the same ones Draco had bought him for Christmas. "I thought better of you."

"That great oaf deserves what he gets." Draco muttered not quite meeting the eyes of his friend.

"Whether that is true or not, you're supposed to be _my_ friend." Julian sighed. "Not my family's enemy."

Draco stared at Julian, his confused gray eyes defrosting ever so slightly. Draco nodded in understanding, not quite an apology for what he had done but perhaps an acknowledgement that he had been wrong.

_It was a start._


	11. Taking a Stand

Disclaimer: Anything in which you recognize is J.K. Rowling's and the things you don't

perhaps belong to me.

**Chapter 11: Taking a Stand **

With much reason, the Gryffindors were all quite miffed over the fact that Harry and Hermione had lost them a hundred points and more importantly, their lead over Slytherin. Ron was quite happy about the fact that Hermione had made him stay behind, he didn't much fancy his housemates wrath.

The Potters kept their noses down and out of trouble for the few weeks leading up to the final exams. Harry attempted to pay more attention and even raised his hand more in class to answer questions, in order to redeem himself and earn some of the points back that he had lost. Dorinda was of course pleased by this and took it as a sign to push them all harder in studying material that the rest were sure wouldn't be asked of first years.

Quirrell was looking skinnier and rather more pathetic looking as the days grew on. Harry and Ron had taken it upon themselves to give the man encouraging smiles and told off those who spoke ill of him. Harry was convinced that Quirrell was days from cracking under the pressure and revealing how to get passed his obstacle that was guarding the stone to Snape. Dorinda had laughed at this explanation and told Harry to concentrate more on his work than the horrid Professor. Julian had backed Dorinda, saying he was sure Snape wasn't trying to steal the stone. Rose did her best to stay neutral and often volunteered to keep a closer eye on the older man.

It was the end of May and the week before the exams was due to begin. McGonagall had scheduled Harry, Hermione and Malfoy to serve their detention with Hagrid on Friday night. None of them was particularly looking forward to it. However, it would be nice to relax for the night and take a day off from the unrelenting studying schedule that they had been following the last two months. When out of classes and between meal times, Hermione and Dorinda hardly ever left the library. Often they could be seen grilling each other or discussing the twelve uses of dragon blood ruthlessly. It was a bit terrifying in the least.

"Ronald how do you honestly expect to pass these tests?" Hermione whispered rudely as Ron answered yet another question incorrectly. He had given Hermione the wrong incantation to the jelly legs jinx.

"I figure I will just look off one of your lots paper." Ron laughed quietly, still earning a warning glance from Madame Pince, the librarian. Hermione looked furious and Dorinda glanced up, her eyebrow raised in disgust.

"Everyone knows that all the Professors put loads of cheating spells on the exams." Hermione shook her head, barely glancing at Julian who had just come to sit down. He looked slightly out of breath.

"Alright there Julian?" Harry asked his brother amusedly, looking up from his _Beginner's Transfiguration _book. The Slytherin boy smiled grandly.

"I might have just _accidentally_ landed myself in detention." Julian announced proudly. Dorinda sighed in disappointment but this wasn't anything new. Julian often found himself in detention.

"Did you finally get that bloody cat of Filch's?" Ron asked excitedly, surprising everyone when he directly talked to Julian. He avoided having conversations with the Slytherin at all costs, preferring rather to ignore his best friend's brother whenever he came around.

"Actually my dear Gryffindor it was more of a heroic adventure." Julian explained his face alight in mischief. "I heard from a little birdie that tonight's detention was being served with Hagrid and some of my more loving first years would be in attendance." Dorinda rolled her eyes. "I didn't have much time to think of a clever prank. So I simply went and kicked the old sneaky cat right in her smashed face."

"Julian you didn't?" Dorinda gasped, abashed at her brother's antics. She thought of her own cat, Annabelle, how angry she would be if he did that to her cat! "Filch must be furious!"

"Course he is! Made sure I landed in detention this very night." Julian laughed as he high-fived his brother.

"Mr. Potters!" Madame Pince warned, her expression severe and her hands angrily on her hips. "This is a library, refrain yourselves if you may!"

"Of course Madam, I apologize sincerely." Julian said charmingly, his hand running through his shaggy hair out of habit. "Won't happen again."

"Make sure that it doesn't Mr. Potter." Madame Pince nodded, her expression still quite severe but an amused glint in her bespectacled eyes.

"Enough of this nonsense already, we need to get back to studying." Dorinda reprimanded, her face serious once again. "Julian explain the importance of the Goblin Rebellion of 1712."

* * *

"No, no, not again please?" Rose stopped as the whimpering voice reached her ears; she quietly made her way closer to the cracked open Defense Against the Dark Arts door. "All right, all right!"

The voice was desperate and horribly fearful. Rose bounced off quickly as she heard the quiet footsteps coming towards the door. She forced herself not to glance back as she hurried to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry had been right! Snape was after the stone, she hadn't heard his voice behind the door but she was confident that only Snape could terrify a man to such a degree.

"Harry!" Rose hurried over to the Gryffindor table to where her brother was already seated, enjoying the hardy meal. "Harry!"

"What's wrong Rose?" Harry instantly asked, concern written all over his face. He could tell when his sister was bothered; her face was always very expressive.

"Harry I heard him!" Rose whispered urgently, squeezing in between Harry and Ron, the latter sending her a dirty look as he finished stuffing his mouth with a buttered roll. "Quirrell and Snape."

"What are you on about?" Harry asked calmly but he was obviously reeling inside.

"I heard Quirrell blubbering to Snape and he has given in Harry!" Rose whispered anxiously into her brother's ear. Looking around the Great Hall in paranoia as she did so, she could feel more than a few pair of eyes on her. "He told Snape how to get passed his spell!"

"Are you sure Rose?" Harry's eyes were wide as he glanced at the Head Table; Snape was in a conversation with Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, Harry." Rose nodded looking at the Professor too as Harry glanced away. Snape seem to feel her eyes and they met one another's gaze for what felt like many minutes but couldn't have been more than a few seconds. Rose broke the eye contact, her face blushing in embarrassment at being caught staring. "It was obvious; Snape had Quirrell whimpering at his feet."

* * *

"It's dangerous what were goin' to be doin' tonight." Hagrid explained to them as he led them out of the castle. It was eight and the darkness already surrounded Hogwarts, all four of the first years were more than a little on edge. "Somethin' out there is killin' the unicorns."

"Unicorns?" Julian asked, his face surprised. What would honestly wish to kill such a peaceful creature?

"This is servant work!" Draco complained. "My father will hear about this!" Draco's eyes were steel but his body language was betraying his own fear as he kept glancing on the impending forest. "We can't go in there!"

"We can and yer are!" Hagrid declared as Fang came to join them from over by the hut. "Yeh landed yerselves in trouble now yer gonna pay fer it."

"Oh come now Draco, surely you aren't scared of the dark?" Julian boasted, trying to perhaps boost his own confidence. Draco gave his friend a cold look and Julian just laughed as he slapped his fellow Slytherin on the back.

"Hagrid?" Harry looked away from his brother. "What happens when you kill a unicorn?" Even Julian shut his mouth and paid attention to Hagrid as he answered grimly.

"Ter kill a unicorn, a creature so pure is 'orrible." Hagrid began. "From the moment the blood touches yer lips, yer cursed."

"Cursed?" Hermione inquired, her face perplexed in curiosity. "Cursed to die, Hagrid?"

"Worse." Hagrid cleared his throat. "Yer left ter live a half life." Hagrid stopped as they came to the edging of the forest. "We'll be splittin' up from here."

"What?" Draco asked abashed at the thought of being left alone in the forest. "You can't be serious!"

"I'll be takin' Julian and 'ermione." Hagrid said. "Bes' to split yeh Slytherins up." Julian shrugged but sent both Draco and Harry an apologetic look. He was sure they all wished to be with Hagrid; it seemed quite a bit safer.

"Fine but we get Fang!" Draco declared his chin up and his voice demanding but Hagrid didn't put up a fight.

"Take 'im, he's a bloody coward." Hagrid laughed, the said dog let out a whimpering growl. "Yer be takin' that path." Hagrid pointed to the path that split to the right. "Stay on the path if yeh know what's good fer yeh!"

"What exactly are we looking for, Hagrid?" Hermione asked, pulling her robes tighter around her body as an unnatural chill hit her. Hagrid went into the forest a few steps and bent down by a nearby tree before ushering them quietly over.

"Unicorn blood." Hagrid swiped some of the silver liquid up on his fingers, it glowed slightly. "This one's been hur' badly. We'll be lookin' ter save it if we can."

"We're first years; we can't do much good for a unicorn." Julian expressed his face for once serious.

"Send up sparks wit' yer wand if yeh find somethin'." Hagrid stood up addressing Harry and Draco. "Now get goin' yeh two."

"Hurry up Malfoy." Harry said as he bravely set down the path, Malfoy sent him a scathing look but he wouldn't dare be shown up by a Gryffindor.

The two boys traveled down the path silently, each keeping the ears alert for the slightest sound. The darkness of the forest was upon them suddenly, the trees all seemingly quite large and grim. Harry led the way feeling an unnatural ease in the forest despite the darkness that threatened to engulf him. Draco seemed to be twitching along and his pride was the only thing that kept him from dropping the lantern Hagrid had given him and running all the way back to the castle.

"Malfoy." Harry whispered, putting a hand out to stop the Slytherin from walking, his eyes darting back at forth. "I heard something."

"Sod off Potter." Draco sneered but he didn't push pass his enemy's arm. He too glanced around nervously trying to hear the sound that had made the brave Gryffindor stop.

"I think I see something." Harry took a slow step forward, to better peer beyond a large tree. Whatever it was hadn't seemed to notice the two young boys just yet as they had heard it. Taking a deep breath, Harry stepped forward courageously until he got a full view of exactly what had made the breathtaking noise.

"Bloody hell!" Malfoy yelled as he dropped the lantern and with Fang at his heels took off at a sprint back down the path.

Harry was frozen however, staring in fearful shock at the robed creature as it finished off its evening meal. Slow whinnies came from the unicorn, its breath ragged as the creature feasted off its dwindling blood supply. At Malfoy's scream, the creature apparently realized that it was no longer alone in the forest. It looked up, listening for a second, before it turned around quickly and gazed at the intruder.

Harry couldn't move, he told his legs to run but he was rooted to the ground. His emerald eyes searched for any resemblance of a face but if there was one, it was shrouded in the darkness that the hood of the black cloud provided. Time stood still as they gazed at each other and then, Harry's scar gave off a horrible burn. It brought him to his knees, his hand instantly coming up to try to futilely stop the ache that was shooting through his skull.

Suddenly, the creature began to stalk forward. The steps slow but deliberate, hesitant perhaps knowing that the boy wasn't alone. Hearing the almost nonexistent sounds of the steps, Harry opened his eyes again and trying to ignore the piercing pain of his scar, he rose to his feet. Stumbling backwards, he tripped over a large unseen tree root. Landing roughly on his bottom, all he could do was stare horribly as the creature moved ever closer.

And just as Harry began to accept that he was about to die, he heard the sharp sounds of hooves. He looked around wildly and gasped in horror as a horse galloped over his very head. Only it wasn't just a horse, it was a man with a body of a horse; a centaur. Harry watched as the man fearlessly ran straight for the robed creature which took off instantly into the blackness of the forest.

"Hurry Harry Potter!" The handsome centaur turned back towards him, galloping to the side of a still sitting Harry. "You must ride, it is not safe here." Ignoring the fact that he knew his name, Harry hurried to stand and threw himself clumsily onto the kneeling centaur's back. The man took off at once, as Harry struggled hold on, finally grasping the man's broad shoulders.

"Excuse me but what was that thing you saved me from?" Harry asked as the centaur slowed his gallop. Harry slid off and walked to face his savior head on.

"To drink from a unicorn is of the most horrid crimes. Even if you were on the brink of death, the blood would save you but you would be forever cursed." The man's alert eyes were scanning the dark forest. "The forest is not safe for you Harry Potter, nor the rest of your family. Do you know what is hidden up at the school at this very moment?"

"The Sorcerer's Stone." Harry whispered in confusion. "But what has that got to do with who is killing these unicorns? Who would want to live that kind of life?"

"Can you think of no one? Someone who has waited years to return to power? Clinging to life, waiting for a chance to become whole once more." Firenze's stunning sapphire eyes pierced his very soul seriously.

The breath in Harry's chest got caught and he felt as if he couldn't breathe anymore. It was as if he was punched cheaply, too shocked at the revelation. Could it really be? Did he _dare_ to believe it, Voldemort attempting to return? He was supposed to be dead. He had to get back to his brother to tell him, to _warn_ him!

"That was Vol-" Harry began to ask, speech returning to him but he was cut off by the booming voice of his friend.

"Firenze!" Hagrid's booming voice made Harry spin around hurriedly. He barely had time to catch his balance before Hermione threw herself into his arms in relief.

"Oh Harry are you hurt?" Hermione stood back and surveyed him with worried eyes. Harry shook his head before turning to give his brother an encouraging smile. Malfoy trailed behind Julian, looking particularly arrogant for being such a pansy. "Malfoy sent up sparks and led us back towards where you were."

"Good man isn't he?" Julian slapped the glaring Slytherin on the back almost proudly. A smug smile lighting up his face.

"Everthin' alright Firenze?" Hagrid eyed the centaur warily, peering around the forest nervously.

"The forest is not safe Hagrid." Firenze repeated his warning. "Another unicorn has been killed." Firenze looked particularly bothered by this news. "Mars is bright; hopefully us centaurs are wrong this time for we have been wrong before." A searching look was sent towards Harry and then to Julian.

Both boys glanced uneasily at one another.

* * *

"He's back?" Dorinda asked skeptically, however her voice was quite fearful. "But how?"

"I don't know." Harry shook his head in frustration. "But he's out there, somewhere close and he wants the stone."

"And Snape is going to steal it for him." Rose whispered in horror. Julian was quiet for once, a look of intense concentration on his face. "What are we going to do!"

"What _can_ we do Rose?" Dorinda scoffed. "We are but first years!"

"But we can't just wait around while Snape helps bring back out parent's murderer to life." Harry whispered angrily, looking to Julian for help. Said boy sighed and rubbed his face tiredly.

"Look Harry, I'm all for protecting the stone." Julian agreed, earning a grand smile from his brother. "But I don't think its Snape who is attempting to steal it."

"He's an evil git Julian!" Harry said outraged. "He hates us, all of us. Why wouldn't he want a man who wishes us dead to come back to finish the deed!"

"Hush Harry." Dorinda whispered, glancing over at a glaring Madame Pince. "We can't be sure."

"I'm sure as is Hermione and Ron." Harry declared defiantly. He knew it was Snape, it just had to be. It all fit. "Look at this." Harry placed a small piece of paper on the table. Dorinda grabbed it, read it and handed it on to Rose.

"_Just in case?_" Dorinda breathed, her mind confused. "What is this?"

"I found it, attached to the invisibility cloak." Harry explained. "It was placed beneath my blanket. What do you make of it?"

"Someone else knows." Dorinda bit her lip taking the paper from Julian and staring at it intensely as if there were more words there. "The person who gave us the cloak, they must know the Stone is in danger. That we would need the cloak soon."

"Who though?" Rose wondered aloud. Everyone shook their head in thought. "And how could they know?"

"So what now?" Ron and Hermione came to join the table, already knowing what they were discussing. Harry had told them earlier back in the common room the night before.

"Now, we wait for Snape to try to steal the stone." Harry spoke.

"And we stop him." Dorinda finally relented. They all stared at each other, a group of First Years, just kids.

Yet they were already willing to save the Wizarding World.

**Voldemort could not return. **


	12. Sacrifices

Disclaimer: Anything in which you recognize is J.K. Rowling's and the things you don't perhaps belong to me.

**Chapter 12: Sacrifices**

All four of the them were on edge as the exams finally arrived. With all the studying, actually taking the exams and taking turns for Snape surveillance, they were beyond exhausted. Dorinda and Hermione were like drill sergeants, uniting their intelligence in a time of great need and more often then not, you could hear the sad attempts of Ron Weasley _trying_ to complain. Harry, Rose and Julian were use to their sister's perfectionist attitude and they also valued magic perhaps far more than Ron did. Ron having grown up in a Wizarding household, was use to the wonders of magic, the Potter's were still being constantly amazed at its capabilities.

The exams turned out not to be as hard as they had learned to expect. With all the reviews and notes they had between them, they were more prepared than most of the other First Years. A fact that did not go unnoticed by the Professors.

Professor McGonagall had made them transfigure a mouse into a snuffbox. Dorinda, who excelled at Transfiguration more than her siblings and any other subject, had gained extra points for her beautiful designed snuffbox. Professor McGonagall had been more than slightly impressed.

In Potions, they had been ordered to complete a Forgetfulness Potion. Harry himself struggled in Potions, more from Snape breathing down his neck than his actual knowledge. Thankfully, Harry had the class with the Slytherins and Julian was more than adept at Potions, which helped his Gryffindor brother because it took Snape's attention away from the nervous Harry. The Professor often found himself scrutinizing Julian Potter's potions more than any other First Year. The boy begrudgingly had talent.

Their Defense Against the Dark Arts exams, both practical and theory, were jokes. They needn't have even studied. It was all basic questions and the practical was canceled due to Professor Quirrell being sick. In Charms, Professor Flitwick asked them to charm a pineapple to tap-dance across his desk. He was in awe when Rose's pineapple not only tap-danced but then moved into a tango, waltz and salsa. Harry had laughed at his sister's vibrant red glow, it wasn't often Rose found herself to be a show off.

By the time their last exam rolled around, History of Magic, most of the First Years were beginning to look more cheerful and less stressed. The same however couldn't be said for the Potter's. Ever since the night they had discovered that Voldemort was attempting to return, their scars had begun to hurt again. They had hurt before growing up but not like this and the pain was starting to steadily get worse. Harry was actually having dreams filled with not only the green light, which his siblings also saw, but now his dreams also held the hooded figure with unicorn blood dripping from its shrouded mouth.

However, when the History of Magic exam was over, they all couldn't help but cheer along with the rest of the First Years. They had survived their first set of exams, only six more years to go before they would be fully trained wizards and witches. It amazed them at how fast this school year had actually gone. Though they had learned an incredible amount, there was still copious more knowledge out there that they hadn't even dipped their minds into.

"Exams are over!" Julian sang as he and Draco arrived at the mixed group of First Years. Harry was there with Ron and Hermione, Rose had brought along Blaise Zabini and Dorinda basked in the sun next to a dark eyed Padma Patil. "Time to relax."

"What are you playing at brother?" Dorinda opened a bleary eye lazily and smiled. "You never stopped relaxing. Won't be singing if you fail the exams, will you?"

"Ah Dorinda, how little faith you have in me!" Julian laughed, plopping down next to the Ravenclaw. Draco uncomfortably took a seat next to his friend, a scowl on his face due to the present company. "Might have even done better than you."

"Highly unlikely." Rose spoke up, earning a playful glare from her longer haired brother.

"You doubt me as well Rose?" Julian made a sad face. "My sisters, what a pathetically disloyal lot you are."

"Sorry mate but you never stood a chance." Harry patted his brother on the back lovingly. "There is always next year."

"To right you are Harry." Julian brightened up. "Dorinda, my lovely sister, next year it is _you _who will not stand a chance."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Julian." Dorinda waved his antics off, amused. Rose smiled at them before looking out into the distance, Hagrid's hut wasn't far away.

"Anyone been to see Hagrid?" Rose asked. "Been a bit lonely I bet with only Fang there. I meant to go myself."

"Can't say I've had the chance myself." Julian said grimly while the rest of the group threw glares at Malfoy. "Fancy a visit much?"

"I think he would like that." Rose replied honestly, getting up to wipe her robes off eagerly. It had been too long since they had visited their gigantic friend. "Coming Harry? 'Rinda?"

"Yes, I think so." Dorinda nodded as she too got up. "See you back at the common room then?"

"Naturally." Padma excused herself and left back up towards the school quickly. Blaise excused himself as well. Everyone except Julian was glaring at the innocent looking Malfoy.

"Well mate, suppose your not invited?" Julian chuckled, slapping his good friend on the back. Malfoy smirked at his friend and shrugged off his hand.

"Like I would go anyways." Draco retorted cheekily, before nodding at Julian and taking off as well.

"Finally." Ron muttered in relief. "Don't see why you hang out with the likes of him after he tried to get Hagrid in trouble."

"Don't see why my brother hangs out with the likes of you at all." Julian spat out in defense of his friend before smiling kindly at his siblings. "But lets not ruin our time together. Exams are over!"

"It is very exciting isn't it?" Dorinda laughed as she linked arms with her obnoxious brother.

"Barmy snake." Ron whispered to Harry, his eyes not leaving the back of Julian. Harry rolled his eyes at both his endearing brother and his fiery friend. Julian was always trying to bait the Gryffindor, and true to his house, Ron always bit.

"Buncha misfits if I ever did see 'em!" Hagrid greeted them in a grumbling laugh. He was sitting on his stoop, whittling away on a piece of elm wood. "How yer exams been going?"

"Done, finally." Dorinda sighed and took a seat next to the much larger Hagrid. "I think I might have missed a question on the Charms exam though."

"The exams are over Dorinda." Julian rolled his eyes. "Lets not relive them all over again."

"Hagrid?" Rose questioned, her eyes were blank. Her mind was obviously somewhere else as her eyebrows scrunched together in horrified revelation.

"Somethin' wrong Rosie?" Hagrid set his knife down on the stoop. Rose bit her lip, obviously contemplating the question.

"Hagrid that night that you won Norbert? The guy, what did the guy you were playing cards with look like?" Rose asked slowly, perhaps trying to word her inquisition just right as to not offend Hagrid.

"Dunno." Hagrid said honestly, his own eyebrows scrunching together. Dorinda and Hermione were looking at Rose curiously. "Wouldn' take his cloak off."

"Hagrid!" Rose gasped, her hands covering her mouth in horror. Harry looked confused, as did Ron and Julian.

"Mighta been a dragon dealer, s'not unusual fer a man ter keep his hood up at the Hog's Head. A bit of a shady place." Hagrid tried to explain to Rose.

"What did you talk to him about, did you talk to him about Hogwarts?" Dorinda suddenly asked, seemingly catching on to what Rose was getting at.

"Mighta came up." Hagrid allowed, trying to remember. "Yeah, he asked what I did up here an' I told him I was the gamekeeper. He asked a bit bout the sorta creatures I had took after. I told him, kept buyin' me drinks he did. Told him bout Fluffy but said that what I always wanted was a dragon."

"Then I suppose he pulled out the dragon egg?" Julian muttered, already sure of the answer. He too had caught on to the drastically dwindling situation.

"Yeah he did." Hagrid looked at them all curiously. Not sure what they were getting at. "Said we could play cards fer it, wanted ter make sure I could handle it yeh know." Hagrid laughed. "Told him after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy."

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy, Hagrid?" Hermione inquired, her hands pulling at the hem of her sleeve nervously.

"Course he did. How many three-headed-dogs do yeh normally come across. Even at Hogwarts. Told him, Fluffy is a piece of cake if yeh know how ter calm him. Just play him a bit of music and he falls right ter sleep he does." Hagrid looked happy with himself for a split second before he looked quite horrified. "I shouldn'ta told yeh that!"

"Harry, wait up!" Julian yelled as he hurried to chase after his sprinting brother. The group ignored the horrified calls of Hagrid and followed after the bespectacled Gryffindor. Could it really have been that easy to get the answer out of Hagrid? A man that was completely and utterly loyal to Dumbledore? It was preposterous. "Where are you going?"

"We've got to tell Dumbledore!" Harry yelled, reaching the large front doors of the castle. They all hurried in after one another.

"But you haven't a clue as to where he is!" Dorinda puffed, trying her best to keep up with her athletic brother.

"We have to find him Dorinda!" Harry spluttered as he came to a stop, his head swiveling around in every direction. "Don't you get it! That had to be Snape or Voldemort under that cloak. Dumbledore might not believe us but we can get Firenze to back us up if we have to!"

"What are you three doing inside on a day like this?" Professor McGonagall came up to the out-of-breath group, her arms filled with books.

"We want to see Professor Dumbledore." Hermione blurted out to everyone's astonishment. Dorinda's jaw dropped half way to the floor as McGonagall raised a stern eyebrow.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall sent them all suspicious looks. "Why?"

"It's a secret." Rose muttered, her eyes to the floor in embarrassment. McGonagall's lips pursed into a dangerous line.

"Well I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago." Professor McGonagall paused at the surprised First Year's faces. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic, flew off at once."

"He's gone." Julian ran a hand through his ever shaggy locks. "At a time like this."

"And what sort of time would that be?" The Professor asked skeptically. "Surely you don't think that whatever you six are on about is more important than the Ministry's problems?"

"Professor, its about the Sorcerer's Stone." Harry let it out. Dorinda smacked herself in the forehead and let her hand slide down her face. If McGonagall thought them suspicious before! The books in her arms toppled out, as shock spread across the Transfiguration Professor's face. "I think that someone is going to steal the stone. I've got to warn Professor Dumbledore."

"Look, I don't know how you six found out about the stone but I can assure you that it is perfectly safe." Professor McGonagall began to compose herself. "The Headmaster will be back tomorrow."

"But Professor-" Julian began in a smooth voice but McGonagall wouldn't have any part of it.

"Not today Mr. Potter, I know what I'm talking about." The bespectacled witch waved him off. "Now, I advise you to go back outside and enjoy such a day as this."

None of them moved however. They waited as Professor McGonagall spelled the books back into her arms and nervously looked about before heading off towards her classroom. They huddled in the corner for a moment, staring at one another. They all knew what was going to happen, yet none of them was properly prepared for it. Not yet.

"It's tonight." Harry said simply. "Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out what he needs to pass the other enchantments the Professors set up."

"And now Dumbledore is out of the way." Dorinda noted. " Bet Snape sent that note himself. The Ministry of Magic should get a real shock when he shows up I bet."

"But what can we-" Rose started but she let out a squeak as Snape came up behind her. He was as silent as he was deadly. He had a sick sort of smile on his face as he surveyed the guilty looking group, Rose herself refusing to turn around.

"Good afternoon." Snape said softly. "You shouldn't be in on a day like this."

"It's not _that_ bloody nice out." Julian muttered. "Wish everyone would stop acting like its Christmas out there!"

"Calm yourself Mister Potter." Snape smirked, perhaps amused at the Slytherin. "Better be careful. Inside, people might think you're up to something. And Gryffindor can't really afford to lose anymore house points now can they?" Snape raised a malicious eyebrow at the three beat-red Gryffindors. They all turned to go outside but Snape stopped Rose by the shoulder. He spun her around to face him, her red hair whipping around like a fan.

"Professor Snape?" Rose questioned, her voice fearful. Black eyes stared suspiciously into the glistening emerald orbs.

"Be a messenger- let you all be warned that anymore night time wanderings from any of you." Snape hissed out, his syllables sharp and stern. " And I will have you all personally expelled myself. Good day to you." Rose watched as he turned away and took off in a flurry of robes.

"He's mad." Dorinda acknowledged as Rose joined them on the stone steps. Harry nodded along side his sister.

"Right, here's what we've got to do." Harry began in a whisper. "One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape. Hermione would be good for that."

"Why me?" Hermione asked, confused at the assigned post. Snape hated her just as much as any of them.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Ron replied. " You can be pretending to wait for Professor Flitwick." He put on a high voice. "Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried I think I got question fourteen b wrong."

"That's true." Dorinda laughed, not caring that Hermione was glaring at her. Their intellectual truce was rocky at best.

"Shut up." Hermione retorted. "Its just as likely a situation for you to be caught in."

"Quit it already." Julian muttered something about girls underneath his breath. "I will watch for Snape. If he finds me, I can just pretend I was looking for my dear Head of House."

"Good thinking Julian." Harry nodded. "Ron and I will go check out the third-floor-corridor. Make sure Snape hasn't already put Fluffy to sleep."

"Alright, Rose and I will be at the library then." Dorinda gave Harry and Julian an encouraging stare before bounding off towards the grand staircase.

"Good luck then brother." Julian smiled through the tense atmosphere, before he too took off.

"Be needing more than luck." Ron muttered. "Coming Hermione?"

"Yes I suppose so." Hermione nodded thoughtfully. The three Gryffindors took off towards the staircase as well. It wasn't long however before they met back up with Professor McGonagall. Just outside the Forbidden Corridor.

"I suppose you three believe yourselves to be harder to get pass than a bunch of enchantments do you?" McGonagall laughed in anger. "Enough of this nonsense already, if I see you three anywhere near here again then I won't hesitate to take away another fifty points!"

"Professor!" Ron spluttered. "Have you no heart! This is your own house!"

"Do not test me Mister Weasley!" McGonagall shooed them out of the corridor. "Stay clear of this corridor. This is your last warning."

"What are we to do now?" Hermione asked as they walked back towards the staircase. All three of their heads hung low, defeated.

"We can't give up yet." Ron said but it sounded futile. Dumbledore was already gone, hope was surely already lost.

"I'll meet you two back at the common room." Harry said suddenly.

"Harry?" Hermione questioned him, his whole demeanor had shifted.

"Just go, I will be there soon." Harry waved their concern away and took off towards the library.

He had just had a brilliant idea, reckless but brilliant all the same. If he could just get his siblings in on it, it just might stand a chance. The _stone_ just might stand a chance. But it would be difficult to convince Dorinda and she was without a doubt the intellectual of the four Potters. But Harry knew it had to be done, the Stone could not end up in the hands of Voldemort.

"Harry I thought you were going to check on Fluffy?" Rose inquired as soon as Harry sat down at their table. It was just Rose and Dorinda, both were reading rather large tomes. Harry explained what had happened earlier in the third floor corridor.

"I'd take McGonagall at her word if I were you." Dorinda advised, her eyes never leaving the page of her book.

"I'm going to sneak out tonight and try to get to the stone first." Harry declared in a sudden fit of bravery.

"Are you barmy?" Dorinda's eyes finally rose to look into an identical set of emerald orbs. "How can you possibly believe that you can pass all of the enchantments set out to protect the stone?"

"I dunno but I have to try don't I." Harry whispered fiercely. "If I fail then at least I know that I did what I could to protect it."

"Harry you can't." Rose murmured in terror at her brother's heroics. Dorinda sighed and closed her book but not before marking her place.

"It's not a matter of if Harry." Dorinda was sullen. "You _will_ fail alone."

"Dorinda if Voldemort gets a hold of the stone, he will return. And if he returns then he will probably turn Hogwarts into a school for dark arts and more than likely he will have us murdered." Harry struggled to get the words out. "Voldemort killed our parents. I will never go over to the dark side. I'm going through the trap door tonight and you two cannot do anything to stop me."

"Oh, I'm sure we could manage to stop you." Rose let out a small laugh. "But you won't be having any trouble from me, seeing as I will be going with you."

"I knew I could count on you." Harry grabbed his sister's smaller hand and squeezed it lovingly. "We better go and find Julian then?"

"Wait just a minute." Dorinda spat angrily. "You can't honestly expect me to let all three of you go on some heart-stopping adventure without me can you?"

"Well I suppose you're invited too." Harry teased his dark haired sister. Dorinda glared in amusement.

"No talking you out of this then?" Dorinda packed her books away. Harry shook his head as he smiled. "Just let it be known that I'm only coming along to make sure you don't get yourself killed."

* * *

"We'll all be expelled if were caught you realize." Dorinda muttered as Harry met her just inside the deserted Ravenclaw common room. They didn't wish to alarm the portraits.

"Yes but better all of us than one of us." Harry whispered back before throwing the cloak over her as well.

"Better _none _of us in my opinion." Dorinda whined. "Did you remember the flute for Fluffy?"

"Yes it's in my pocket." Harry told her before they fell silent. They slowly made their way towards the Hufflepuff dorms. They were careful not to trip over the hem of the cloak or each others feet.

"Was getting a bit worried." Rose greeted them with a relieved smile. Her auburn locks were braided into two identical braids. "Thought you might have been caught."

"Kind of wish we had." Dorinda admitted nervously. The closer they got to going towards the third-floor-corridor the more nervous they all got.

"Come on we best hurry up." Harry ushered Rose underneath the cloak. It was a close fit with all three of them in already. They still had to get Julian.

"Shh do you hear something?" Dorinda whispered. Rose and Harry stopped walking and listened. The echo of footsteps could be heard. They were currently on the fourth floor on route to the dungeons. Silently as they could they edged their way over to the corner. To their surprise a moment later, Julian turned around the corner. He was sweating and looking around nervously, his mouth muttering words they couldn't hear.

"Julian!" Dorinda whispered urgently before taking the cloak off. "Hurry get under the cloak."

"What are you playing at?" Harry tugged the cloak down as they all squeezed closer together. "Walking around without protection!"

"I heard that Peeves was going to be hanging around the third floor corridor tonight." Julian explained as he ushered them to keep walking. "It was last minute so I hurried off to give him another distraction. A Slytherin Seventh Year has been meeting up in the Astronomy Tower with a Ravenclaw Sixth Year. Peeves was absolutely thrilled by the possibilities."

"Where we you heading too?" Dorinda asked confused as they ventured down the stairs slowly. One of their shoes kept popping out of the cloak.

"I knew Harry had already probably been to the Ravenclaw dorm so I thought I might catch you getting Rose."

"_Master I smell an animal." _A black head poked out from under the sleeve of Julian's robes. "_Coming up from the top of the stairs, few yards out still." _

They all heard Devious's warning and hurried to finish descending the stairs. At the bottom they wasted no time in heading for the forbidden corridor. The door was already ajar when they reached it. Quietly they entered, not giving one another a chance to back out of the seemingly impossible adventure. The door creaked and the low growls of Fluffy hit their ears, if they wanted to turn back, now was the time.

"Look Snape must have used a harp." Rose pointed to the harp that was no longer playing music. It looked oddly less majestic standing next to the gigantic Fluffy.

"He must automatically wake up once the music stops." Dorinda noted in horrid fascination.

"Well give it a go Harry." Julian urged his brother. Harry nodded, his eyes not leaving the growling dog, as he took out the flute. He blew into it, it wasn't in any sense pretty to the ears but it seemed to do the trick. At the first note, Fluffy's eyelids began to droop and soon he was passed back out on the floor, drool hanging from all three of its mouths.

"Keep playing Harry." Dorinda told him. "Julian help me get this door open." Slowly they crawled over the dog's large legs. The trap door opened easily. Inside however was a black abyss, one that they were certain to have to fall straight into.

"Suppose we'll have to just drop." Julian chuckled before he blindly jumped straight into the hole. Rose gave off a terrified scream as Dorinda attempted to snatch the back of his robes but she missed. Harry stopped playing the flute at Rose's scream but hurriedly began playing again once Fluffy gave off a low growl.

"Come on down!" Julian's voice called up to them. "There is something here to cushion the fall."

Harry gestured for Dorinda and Rose to go ahead and he would follow. Dorinda closed her eyes and leaped into the dark hole. Rose looked a bit less sure and sought encouragement from Harry who patted her shoulder with his free hand before pointing to his wrist. She nodded in understanding, they were strict on time, and with a deep breath she too plunged into the dark abyss. Harry stopped playing but wasted no time in seeing if Fluffy would awaken before taking his turn into the hole.

"What is this stuff?" Harry asked as a long green tendril wound itself around his wrist. Dorinda and Rose were struggling to battle it off but the plant held them tightly.

"Stop it!" Julian told them frantically. "Its Devil's Snare, the more you fight it, the stronger it will hold on." Julian wasn't struggling at all and at his declaration, Dorinda had stopped immediately as well.

"Well how do we get out of it!" Harry asked as he clawed at the tight tendril around his wrist. His circulation was being cut off.

"I'm thinking!" Julian yelled as he ran his hands roughly through his long hair. "Ah I can't remember!"

"_Lumos Solem." _Dorinda whispered. Her arm was being held tightly by the Devil's Snare but her wand was still in her hand. She had grabbed it from her robes pocket before she had jumped. A bright light came out and instantly the plant began to recoil. Soon Dorinda was able to pull herself free enough that she could direct the charm at her wand-less brothers and sister. "Lucky I had my wand out and ready, perhaps you three will do the same."

"Lucky Julian pays attention in Herbology." Rose muttered as she freed herself and went to join her sister by the stone passageway. She pulled her wand out as she did so.

"Come on you guys." Harry urged as he and Julian joined their sister's. "We need to hurry."

The walls were leaky, a steady dripping sound could be heard as water made its way down the stone walls around them. Their footsteps echoed loudly even when they tried to walk quietly. The passageway sloped downward, much like Gringotts long winding passageways had. Their senses were on edge as they waited for a full grown dragon to pop around the corner, teeth bared and flames erupting from its mouth.

"I think I might have heard something." Rose whispered, hurrying her pace up and listening more intently. It was a clinking sort of sound, one that she wasn't familiar with. "It sounds a bit like wings."

"There's a light ahead!" Julian exclaimed, pointing towards the end of the dwindling passageway. "I see something moving."

"Are those birds?" Harry asked as they entered a brightly lit chamber. There were many little jeweled like birds flapping around the room loudly. A wooden door was at the other side of the chamber.

"I think they might be keys." Dorinda observed. "I bet one of them opens that door."

"You suppose the keys will attack if we attempt to cross the room?" Rose asked curiously. "They don't look particularly vicious but perhaps it is some sort of illusion."

"Well the door might not be locked anymore at any rate." Julian suggested before recklessly running the length of the room. The others quickly followed him but it was no use. The door was locked.

"_Alohomora_!" Harry tried the unlocking charm but it didn't work. Dorinda angrily tried as well. "It didn't work for me Dorinda, what makes you think it might've worked for you?"

"Only checking." Dorinda bit back in defense. They all turned back to the glittering keys.

"Their charmed to fly around like that." Rose noted. "One obviously opens the lock."

"Broomsticks!" Julian suddenly yelled. "We must have to catch the little buggers!" They all went over to the broomsticks and climbed on. They wasted no time in beginning to chase down the keys, however the minute they had boarded the broomsticks, the keys had begun to fly much faster.

"It's probably going to be an old-fashioned one just like the handle." Dorinda told them, her breathing heavy. She didn't give Harry enough credit at being able to play Quidditch so well.

"Look there!" Harry shouted. "The one with the blue feathers, they're slightly crumpled! It's wing is bent a bit. We'll have to close in on it!"

"Rose watch out!" Dorinda yelled as Harry caught the key. It was too late however as Rose crashed into an oblivious Julian. With the Slytherin being a bit more sturdy than his sister, he managed to stay atop his broom. Rose however, already feeling quite awkward on a broom, didn't manage to keep her balance and landed roughly on the floor. "Rose!"

"I'm okay." Rose muttered as she tried to push herself up. She cried out in pain however when her arm protested. She had tried to brace her fall but had instead landed right on top of her right arm. "I think my arm might be broken."

"Rose!" Julian huffed as he jumped off his broom and hurried over to his teary-eyed sister. "I'm so sorry Rose, I didn't see you. I turned around and you turned your head and then-" Julian mumbled incoherently.

"It's okay Julian, I'm fine." Rose lied trying to comfort her sorrowful brother. "Did you get the key at least?"

"Yeah." Harry muttered, looking at the key pitifully and then back at his sister. How many more of them would get hurt before they reached Snape? "Maybe we should just turn back."

"What _no_!" Rose protested instantly. "We have to save the stone Harry, I will be fine." As if to contradict her statement, the pain in her arm intensified. She struggled to not cry out. "Go on, see if the key works."

Harry stared at Rose, she was obviously in pain. Surely her arm was broken but her face was defiant. She wanted them to continue on. Harry fought himself internally, his family meant everything to him but Voldemort was attempting to return. If he succeeded then perhaps sooner or later he would no longer have a family to love anyway.

"Brother?" Julian whispered, standing up as he helped Rose off the ground. The Hufflepuff was cradling her arm close to her chest. She was pale but otherwise alert. Julian clasped a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I didn't break my arm for nothing Harry." Rose said bravely. "We cannot turn back now not after we have made it this far."

"Rose is right Harry." Dorinda agreed. "We will get her help as soon as we make sure the stone is safe."

Harry sighed but nodded his acceptance. They _had _to continue on. No one else was here trying to protect the stone. No one else knew that it was in any danger. Many didn't even know of its existence inside the school. Even more didn't know that Voldemort was not dead and that he was attempting to return. It was up to them now, only they could stop Snape and consequently prevent Voldemort's return.

Dorinda joined Julian and put her own hand on Harry's other shoulder, a small comfort. Rose smiled encouragingly at Harry as he put the key into the lock and all sighed in relief when a small unlocking click was heard.

"Ready?" Harry asked them, they all nodded. He pushed the door open and took a step in the much darker room. It was pitch black but the moment they stepped in, lights turned on to reveal a life sized chessboard. "What do we do now?"

"I suppose we have to play chess." Dorinda laughed cynically. "I've never really played much Wizarding Chess."

"Ron is great at Wizarding Chess." Harry mumbled guilty. He hadn't told his best friends what he had been planning to do. He had waited for Ron to follow asleep before leaving. He just didn't want to put them in any danger. He knew they would be mad when they found out he had left them behind.

"Well that's awesome, where's he when you actually need him?" Dorinda asked sarcastically. "What are you smirking at?"

"Draco." Julian answered happily, prancing over to whisper to the large black knight. The black knight nodded to whatever he had said and Julian turned back to them.

"What about the prick?" Dorinda spat, she wasn't in any mood to hear about the arrogant Slytherin.

"Draco is from a pureblood family, he grew up playing Wizarding Chess." Julian explained. "He's been teaching me, I reckon we might stand a chance."

"I've played a few games myself but I'm rubbish." Harry told his brother. "I doubt I'll be of any help."

"Just listen to me." Julian said confidently.

The chess game soon begun. Julian had instructed Harry to be the bishop, Dorinda was a castle and Rose was the Queen. Julian himself was a knight. White went first, which was customary in any chess game, wizarding or muggle. It came as quite a shock however when their first player was taken, the other knight. The white Queen showed no mercy and smashed him brutally over the head and dragged him off the board. However, it left Dorinda free to take the white bishop. Julian was silent throughout the game, he was concentrating intensely on only the chessboard before him. It was when he spoke therefore, that they all knew something was wrong.

"It's the only way." Julian muttered. "It's the _only_ way we will win."

"Julian?" Harry questioned, his eyes suspicious as he too analyzed the chessboard. He knew enough to know what his brother was about to do.

"That's chess I suppose." Julian muttered. "It's life too, you have to make sacrifices."

"What is going on!" Dorinda asked hysterically, she hadn't a clue what was happening. She wasn't much for games, that was perhaps the only reason she hadn't spent time learning the logical game of chess. But she was sure that after this, she would spend hours if need be, to learn. She hated not understanding.

"I will be taken." Julian announced dramatically, trying to make light of the situation like always. He put his hand over his heart and nodded at each of his siblings. "Save the stone."

Julian took a step forward and the Queen wasted no time in hitting him hard over the head. Julian went flying and the Queen went over and dragged the Slytherin's unconscious body off of the board. Rose cried out for her brother, her own pain forgotten as she felt her Julian's. She went to take a step towards him but stopped at Harry's yell.

"Don't. We are still playing." Harry reminded her, tears were coming out of Rose's eyes. Harry made the final move and the white King threw his crown at Harry's feet. "We've won!"

They cheered lightly before they rushed over to Julian's limp body. His head was bleeding slightly, most likely he had a concussion. Dorinda pulled out her handkerchief and Rose used the _aguamenti_ charm to wet it. It was excruciating to cast the spell, considering her right arm was also her wand arm. Her wand felt as if it weighed nearly three times as much as it truly did.

"You guys go on, I will stay here with him." Rose told them. "I won't be much help with my wand arm broken. I will make sure he is alright."

"We'll be back for you." Harry promised her fiercely before grabbing Dorinda's hand and running through the next door.

"We're nearly done, we've already passed Sprout's, Flitwick's and McGonagall's. That leaves Quirrell's and Snape's." Dorinda explained logically as they made their way through another darkened passageway. At the end a stench filled their noses. "And it looks as if Quirrell's is already done for us."

"I'm glad, I don't fancy fighting another one of those." Harry replied. They carefully stepped over the creature's massive legs. Trolls were inherently ugly creatures.

"Nor do I." Dorinda agreed. "Hurry up Harry, my nose is beginning to hurt from the smell."

"Snape's." Harry acknowledged as they walked into the next room. Inside was a table with seven different bottles lying on top of it in a row. They stepped over the threshold and immediately a purple fire sprang up behind them. A black fire sprang up in front of them as well.

"And now we're trapped." Dorinda said cynically. "Is that a piece of parchment?"

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind, Two of us will help you, which ever you would find, One among us seven will let you move ahead, Another will transport the drinker back instead, Two among our number hold only nettle wine, Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line. _

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore, To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four: First, however slyly the poison tries to hide You will always find some on nettle wine's left side; Second, different are those who stand at either end, But if you would move onward, neither is your friend; Third, as you see clearly, all are different size, Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides; Fourth, the second left and the second on the right Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

"Another one of Julian's strengths. Potions that is." Harry sighed, looking at the bottles. He wasn't dreadful at potions by any means but he was no Julian when it came to them. He just didn't have the passion it took to be good at the subject.

"No Harry, this is a puzzle." Dorinda smiled gleefully. "It's not magic at all, its all about logic. _My _strength!"

Dorinda went about muttering to herself and walking up and down the table. She looked the same as she did when she was reading the map to Diagon Alley so many months ago. That was when they had first found out they were wizards before they had known their parents had been murdered. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Many wizards only rely on their magic and haven't got a bit of logic in them." Dorinda explained stopping in front of the smallest bottle. "They'd be stuck in here forever."

"I'd imagine I would be without you." Harry commented with a deep breath. Dorinda nodded her head in agreement, her face playful. She picked up the smallest bottle and handed it to her brother. "There's hardly a swallow left."

"Yes I know." Dorinda replied, frowning. "I suppose one of us will have to go back instead of forward." She went over to the rounded bottle at the right end of the line.

"Drink that and go help Rose and Julian." Harry agreed bravely. "I will go on ahead."

"I won't fight you on it." Dorinda promised. "But what if Voldemort is with Snape?"

"We've fought him off before haven't we?" Harry said pitifully, trying to reassure her. "I'm not much a match for Snape but I might be able to hold him off for awhile."

"Try _expelliarmus _it's a disarming charm." Dorinda suggested in encouragement. "We'll try to owl Dumbledore if we can get back through."

"Thanks good luck." Harry hugged his sister tightly. She kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"It's you who will be needing the luck brother." Dorinda said seriously. Her eyes glistening in the light of the chamber. She took a long swig of the round bottle and gagged lightly. "It's like ice."

"Go now, before it wears off." Harry gave her a little push. He didn't want her to have the chance to change her mind. Dorinda gave him one last loving look before she went through the purple fire and disappeared. "My turn."

Harry picked up the smallest bottle and drained the remains of its contents quickly. He took in a deep breath before he stepped into the black flames. It was indeed a feeling like ice and consequently he did not feel the flames licking his body. All he saw was the dark fire for a moment before he was suddenly on the other side. He wasn't prepared for the sight that met him. Dorinda had been right after all.

**It was Quirrell**_**. **_

_**

* * *

**_

AN: Well guys, here we are nearing the end of this story, finally! We have one more chapter to go! If I have any followers, you should be happy to know that I have every intention on finishing this series. I have many good ideas for the plot that I want to use. If you failed to notice I am redoing the chapters slightly and editing a little bit. I've done the first two and will finish the all the previously done chapters before I start the next story. It shouldn't take me too long. Thanks for the support and if you could read and review please.

TeoBlaise


	13. Caution the Truth

_Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine, three of the character are however and somewhat of the personality of the fourth. I do not own Harry Potter._

**Chapter 13: Caution The Truth **

"You!" Harry gasped. "Dorinda was right all along. She knew it was you but I swore-"

"That it was Snape?" Quirrell said calmly. All traces of his stuttering were gone, his face was utterly confident. "Yes he does seem the type doesn't he? But no, your sister Potter was correct. She was suspicious of me from the very beginning I suppose." Quirrell gave off a blood freezing laugh. "But who would believe her? Severus or p-p-poor st-stuttering Professor Quirrell?"

"But Snape tried to kill me!" Harry yelled confusedly. He couldn't wrap his head around this new enlightenment.

"No I can only guess that your sister was right again." Quirrell clicked his tongue. "Ah Harry it was I who was trying to kill you and I would've managed too if your friend Hermione Granger hadn't knocked me over as she was setting fire to Snape's robes." Quirrell sighed. "I would've managed before she turned up but Snape was muttering that countercurse trying to save you."

"Snape was trying to save _me_?" Harry muttered, dumbfounded. He couldn't believe it, he had had everything wrong.

"Yes, why do you think he wanted to referee your next match?" Quirrell asked. "It was unnecessary though, couldn't do anything to you while Dumbledore was watching. It was all for nothing, after all I am going to kill you tonight."

Quirrell snapped his fingers and ropes appeared out of thin air. They wrapped themselves tightly around Harry's body and his struggles were futile. They seem to only grow tighter the more he struggled. He settled for a hateful glare as he silently thought of his plan of attack. He wouldn't die here tonight.

"You're too nosy Potter as is the rest of your forsaken family." Quirrell sneered. "I was quite sure more than once that your Ravenclaw sister suspected me. She is too intuitive, I was rather disappointed that you showed up here tonight and not her. You two and that obnoxious Slytherin brother of yours on Halloween. Pity the troll didn't finish you three off for me."

"You let the troll in?" Harry asked calmly. He stared intently at Quirrell's pale arrogant face. It was like a horrible nightmare he was living in.

"I have a gift with them but Snape wasn't far behind me, he already suspected me then." Quirrell paced the chamber. "Nothing went right that night, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to take off Snape's leg properly."

"I saw you in the forest." Harry whispered. "With Snape the night after the Quidditch match."

"Yes, he wanted to know how far I had gotten. He tried to scare me." Quirrell gave off another cold laugh. "As if he could, with Lord Voldemort on my side." Harry's eyes widened. "Now quiet Potter, I need to examine this mirror more closely."

It was then that Harry noticed what was in this last chamber. Behind Quirrell was the Mirror of Erised. His heart gave off a painful lurch at the sight of it, the memory of his parents springing to his mind. He had spent many nights dreaming of seeing his parents in that mirror. It haunted his most pleasant dreams.

"This mirror is the key to finding the stone." Quirrell muttered. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something such as this. No matter, he is in London as we speak and I will be long gone before he returns."

"I came down this way with my brother and sisters." Harry spoke, trying to distract Quirrell from examining the mirror too properly. He needed to stall. "They turned back to owl Dumbledore." But Quirrell wasn't paying him much attention.

"I see the Stone, I'm presenting it to my master but where is it?" Quirrell whispered as he came back around and stood full frontal with the mirror. He touched the glass greedily.

"I don't understand though why Snape hates me so much then?" Harry was doing his best to keep Quirrell's full attention off of the mirror, it was barely working. "He seems to have it really bad for me compared to my brother and sisters."

"He does, oh heavens he does." Quirrell nodded. "He went to school with your father you know. They loathed each other but he never wanted you dead. I suppose you _are_ your father's exact copy in many ways."

"My sister, she heard you." Harry choked out, shocked by Quirrell's explanation. "Rose heard you crying a few days back. In your classroom."

"Yes, sometimes I found it hard to follow my master's instructions. He is a great wizard and I am weak." Quirrell responded, his face actually looking frightened for the first time that night.

"You mean, Voldemort was there in the classroom with you?" Harry gasped.

"My master is with me wherever I go." Quirrell whispered. "After I failed to steal the Stone from Gringotts, master was very displeased and decided that he would have to keep a closer eye on me. He has taught me that there is not good and evil but only power and those to weak to seek it."

"You are wrong." Harry uttered. "_He_ is wrong." But Quirrell was once again not paying him any attention.

"I don't understand. Is the stone inside the mirror, should I break it?" Quirrell cursed underneath his breath. "What does this mirror do, how does it work? Help me master!"

Harry tried to slowly edge himself in front of the mirror. What he wanted most right now was to keep Quirrell from getting the Stone. He knew that he just had to get in front of the mirror to look into it properly and maybe what he wanted most would come true. But the rope was too tight around his ankles and he ended up falling over. Quirrell paid him no mind.

"Use the boy." A cold rattling whisper pierced through Harry's heart. To Harry's horror it seemed to becoming from Quirrell himself. "Use the boy."

"Yes Potter come here." Quirrell commanded. The ropes around Harry fell away. Slowly he got to his feet. "Come here and tell me what you see."

Harry knew that he had to lie. He had to lie about what he would see in the mirror. He knew at that moment he wouldn't see his parents but the Stone. But he couldn't dare tell that to Quirrell. Harry stood in front of the mirror, eyes shut tightly. He could smell the funny stench that hovered around Quirrell's turban. Taking in a deep breath, he opened his eyes once more and stared deeply into the Mirror of Erised.

At first all he saw was his reflection staring worriedly back at him. His face was pale and his scar was vividly red against the skin. But then as he watched his reflection smiled back at him. It pulled out a blood red stone from inside of it's pocket. Harry held back a gasp as his reflection winked at him and put the stone back in it's pocket. He had to force himself to stay blank as he felt the weight drop into his own pocket. Somehow, miraculously, he had procured the Sorcerer's Stone.

"Well?" Quirrell was very impatient. "What do you see?"

"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore." Harry said courageously. "I've just won the House Cup for Gryffindor."

"Get out of my way." Quirrell cursed shoving him roughly. Harry felt the Stone against his leg. Did he dare make a run for it? He didn't make it five paces back however before the heart-wrenching voice spoke again. Only this time he noticed Quirrell's lips never moved.

"He lies!" The whispered voice shook weakly. "He lies!"

"Potter come back here!" Quirrell demanded at once. "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?"

"Let me speak to him, face to face." The high voice spoke once more. Harry wasn't sure where the voice was coming from because it certainly sounded as if it was near Quirrell.

"Master you are not strong enough." Quirrell whispered back horrified. Harry let out a gasp. That voice was Voldemort? Here in the very same room that he stood in?

"I have strength enough…for this." It rattled back to Quirrell, who began to slowly unwrap his turban. Harry was rooted to the spot. He couldn't move, he tried but he was in complete shock. "Harry Potter."

Quirrell turned around slowly, his back towards him. However, another face met him. The most terrifying face he had ever been privy to see. It had blood red eyes and slits for a nose, like a snake. Most horrendously was the fact that it was coming right out of the back of Quirrell's own head. Harry attempted to take a step backwards but his legs still refused.

"See what I have become?" The face spoke to him. "Mere vapor and shadow. A pathetic version of my old self. I only have form when I share another's body and there are always ones who are willing to let me into their minds and hearts. Unicorn blood has strengthened me over the last few months. You seen faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest. Once I have the Elixir of Life however, I will be able to create a body of my why don't you give me what's in your pocket?" Voldemort whispered persuasively. It was as if Harry had been electrocuted, suddenly his energy had returned. He took a stumbling step backwards. "Don't be a fool, better to save your own life and join me. Or you'll meet the same demise as your parents. They died begging me for mercy."

"Liar!" Harry shouted. Quirrell was walking backwards so that Voldemort could see him clearer. Adrenaline rushed through his body as the evil face smiled.

"How touching." Voldemort hissed. "I always valued bravery, I wonder if your other siblings have it too? Your parents certainly did. I murdered your father first, he put up a courageous fight. You're mother needn't have died but she was trying to protect her children. Silly girl!" Voldemort let out a low cold chuckle. "Now give me the Stone! Unless you want your mother to have died in vain!"

"Never!" Harry yelled back. His bravery was soaring as he turned to run.

"Seize him!" Voldemort commanded.

Harry sprang towards the flame door but Quirrell had already grabbed onto his wrist. Harry's scar felt as if it burst open. Surely his head was splitting into two. He cried out in agony, twisting and struggling out of Quirrell's grip. But the man had already let go. The pain lessened and Harry reopened his eyes. Wildly he looked around for Quirrell, the man was hunched over staring at his hands. They were blistering before his very eyes.

"Seize him! Seize him!" Voldemort was yelling in fury. His face was no longer towards Harry. Quirrell lunged for him, tackling the much smaller boy to the floor. Both Quirrell's hands were wrapped around Harry's neck. He barely noticed as his scar was once more on fire, however he forced his eyes to remain open. He saw that Quirrell too was in pain.

"Master I cannot hold him! My hands!" Quirrell shrieked, confused. His hands were raw and bloody. The light shined off of them and onto Quirrell's bewildered face.

"Kill him then you fool and be done!" Voldemort demanded. Quirrell straightened up once more and raised his wand to perform a deadly curse.

Instinctively, Harry jumped to his feet and placed his hands on Quirrell's face. The man screamed horribly and Harry knew that Quirrell's face was blistering now too. His eyes were closed shut in his own agony as his scar pounded against his skull. But he knew that Quirrell could not stand to be touched by Harry's bare skin and so he touched every unclothed part of Quirrell's body.

"Kill him, kill him!" Harry could still hear Voldemort yelling but it sounded far away now. Unconsciousness was close now and he swore he could hear other voices in his head. They too were screaming and he knew those screams. He reached feebly out as Quirrell's arm was ripped from his grasp.

His siblings screams died in his ears as the darkness finally took over and his body crashed to the floor.

* * *

Harry saw a glittering object above his head, weakly he attempted to reach for it. It was the Snitch but his arms were too heavy to catch it. He blinked and the snitch transformed into a pair of glasses. He blinked again and the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore swam into his view.

"Good afternoon Harry." Dumbledore said. Harry stared at him strangely before the memory hit him.

"The Stone, Quirrell is going to get the Stone sir! Quick it was Quirrell-" Harry urgently yelled, trying to throw his covers off but Dumbledore calmly interrupted him.

"Calm yourself Harry, you are a little behind the times." Dumbledore explained. "Quirrell does not have the Stone."

"Then who does sir, I-" Harry was again interrupted by the quiet voice of the Headmaster.

"Harry, please relax or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out." Dumbledore said. Harry looked around and swallowed. It was then that he realized he must be in the Hospital Wing. He was in a fresh bed with white linen and next to him was a table covered high in sweets. However, as his eyes continued to roam he gasped at three other beds.

"Julian!" Harry gasped, again trying to get out of bed. "Dorinda! Rose!" Harry's eyes moved over the still body's of his siblings.

"They are all fine Harry I assure you." Dumbledore again had to calm him. "Julian suffered a concussion and Rose a broken arm."

"But sir, Dorinda-" Harry was frantic but his body was weak. He had stopped trying to get out of bed and instead moved his eyes from brother to sister wildly.

"Yes, it would seem that your scars link you more than I could have possibly have ever imagined." Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly. Harry looked at him confusedly. "Perhaps I should start from the beginning yes? You are not to be deterred after all."

"Sir, if you don't mind?" Dorinda's raspy voice called out. Harry's heart surged as the Ravenclaw cleared her throat.

"No, no of course not my dear." Dumbledore smiled as Dorinda sat up slowly. She didn't look too worse for wear. She was slightly pale and her hair tangled but otherwise, she looked unscathed.

"Ah, good I was beginning to get annoyed with just listening." Julian joked as he too sat up. He had a bandage covering the back of his head.

"Julian!" Harry exclaimed overjoyed. His smile grew wider as Rose sheepishly sat up as well. Her face was blushing and her arm was in a sling. "Rose!"

"Now that we are all attentive." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he clapped his hands together softly. "What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so naturally the whole school knows."

"Sir, how long have we been in here?" Harry asked. His muscles were stiff and his entire body ached.

"Three days, I'm sure your friends will be happy to know that you are all awake. Mister Malfoy has been particularly adamant about your well being." Dumbledore turned his attention towards Julian.

"Ah, knew that boy cared." Julian chuckled. Dorinda rolled her eyes at the thought of Draco Malfoy caring about much of anything.

"Yes well it would seem quite a few admirers and fans do care as well." Dumbledore gestured to all the sweets and cards that littered their bed side tables. "Misters Fred and George Weasley attempted to send you a toilet seat. No doubt they thought it would amuse you but Madam Pomfrey confiscated it due to hygienic reasons." They all gave a laugh at that one.

"But sir, the Stone?" Dorinda asked quietly. She was as concerned for the object as Harry, after all it was the indirect reason she was lying in the Hospital Wing.

"Ah yes, you are not to be distracted I see." Dumbledore ran a hand through his long white beard. "Professor Quirrell did not manage to procure the Stone, I arrived in time to prevent that. Although Harry was doing a good job of it on his own I might say."

"You were there?" Harry asked. He vaguely remembered Quirrell being taken from his grasp. "Did Dorinda get an owl off to you then?"

"I'm afraid not Harry." Dumbledore looked sadly at Dorinda. "What do you remember my dear?"

"I remember leaving Harry in the Potions room. I went back to the Chess game and Rose and I were talking about the best way to transport Julian. He still hadn't awakened." Dorinda muttered, her eyebrows furrowed. "Then my head felt as if it were going to explode."

"Yes, mine as well." Rose added quietly as she too remembered the sudden pain. "It lessened however after a moment."

"Naturally we got a bit more worried after that." Dorinda again began to explain. "Rose levitated Julian and we ran towards the key room. That was when the pain hit again."

"That's when I woke up in agony." Julian remembered, he rubbed the back of his head. He winced as he did so.

"Yes I dropped you." Rose grimaced. "I'm sorry I couldn't hold the spell-"

"It's fine Rose." Julian stopped her apology. It hadn't been her fault. "My scar felt as if it were on fire though."

"When I reached London, I realized that I was not where I was meant to be. That that place was back where I had just come from." Dumbledore continued sullenly. "I found you Julian, Dorinda and Rose writhing on the floor screaming. I must apologize now for I did not stop to help you. I barely made it to the chamber in time to pull Quirrell off of Harry. I feared I was too late."

"But sir, if I am correct in my thinking then by pulling Quirrell off of Harry you indirectly helped us." Dorinda reminded him, smiling softly. The guilt did not lie with the Headmaster and she couldn't let him bare it.

"Yes, you truly are bright my dear." Dumbledore complimented, his eyes twinkling madly. "Your scars are linked. You were all feeling the pain that Quirrell was causing Harry."

"I heard you three." Harry muttered, frowning. "I heard your screams before I blacked out."

"I heard you as well." Julian mumbled as Rose and Dorinda nodded.

"The effort that Harry put in keeping Quirrell from the Stone, nearly killed you four. The Stone has now been destroyed." Dumbledore remarked.

"But sir, Nicolas Flamel. What will happen to him?" Rose asked worriedly. Surely the man didn't deserve to die.

"Oh you know about Nicolas?" Dumbledore replied, his face delighted. "You did do the thing properly didn't you? Well Nicolas and I have had a talk and have decided that it's all for the best."

"But sir that means him and his wife shall die, won't they?" Dorinda asked sadly.

"They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then yes they will die." Dumbledore smiled at the look of amazement on their faces. "You four are too young still to understand. It must seem incredible to you, such an age but to Nicolas and Perenelle it is just like going to bed after a very long day. After all, to the well organized mind death is but the next great adventure."

"Pity to have to destroy such a wonderful treasure though sir." Julian sighed.

"The Stone really isn't such a wonderful thing my boy. As much money and life as you could want! The two things that human beings would choose above all! The thing is that we often have a knack for choosing the precise things that are wrong for us." Dumbledore hummed a little and smiled at the ceiling. They lied there lost for words.

"Sir, even if the Stone is indeed gone." Rose began softly. "Won't Vol- I mean You-Know-Who-"

"Call him Voldemort, Rose. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself." Dumbledore explained.

"Of course, sir. Voldemort he will try another way won't he? A different way to return to another body." Rose whispered. "I mean, he hasn't gone has he?"

"No my dear, I'm afraid not. He is still out there somewhere, biding his time and perhaps looking for another body to share. And not being truly alive, he cannot be killed." Dumbledore twiddled his fingers.

"Sir, I don't understand." Dorinda shook her head but then stopped and winced. "I have never felt my brother's or sister's pain before this."

"I beg of you not to ask me too much my dear. For the truth is a both a beautiful and terrible thing." Dumbledore looked at her gently. "Your scars as you know are the result of Voldemort attempting to murder you when you were but babies. I suspect that your connection to each other is only the connection from Voldemort. You feel only the pain of each other that he himself causes."

"And sir, why couldn't Quirrell touch me?" Harry asked. "Was that too because of Voldemort?"

"Your mother died to save you four. This is something that Voldemort cannot understand, love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign but to have been loved so deeply, even though the person is gone, it will leave us some protection forever. It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed and ambition, while sharing his body with Voldemort could not bare to touch something so pure." Dumbledore conveniently became interested in a bird outside the windowsill. Julian took the time to quickly wipe his eyes with his bed sheet.

"Sir, the invisibility cloak that was sent to Harry for us. Do you know who sent that?" Dorinda asked.

"Ah, your father happen to leave it in my possession before his death. I thought you might like it." Dumbledore's eyes once again twinkled. "Useful things. Your father mostly used it to sneak off to the kitchens to steal food when he was here."

"Wicked." Julian grinned. "Sir could I ask you something as well? About Professor Snape?"

"Fire away."

"Oh, Snape-" Harry said suddenly.

"Professor Snape, Harry."

"Yes, him. Quirrell said that he hates us because he hated our father? Is that true?" Harry asked.

"Read my mind, brother." Julian said cheekily.

"Well, they did rather detest one another." Dumbledore agreed. " Not unlike you Harry and Mr. Malfoy or you Julian and Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore gave the sheepish boys a knowing look. "And then your father did something that Severus could never forgive."

"What?" Rose wondered.

"Your father saved his life." Dumbledore said dreamily. "Funny the way peoples mind's work isn't it. Severus couldn't bear being in your father's debt. I do suppose that is why he worked so hard at keeping you four safe this year. He probably felt as if this would make him and your father even and he could go back to hating your father's memory in peace." It was a difficult thing to understand and it made their heads hurt thinking about it, so they stopped.

"Voldemort sir, why did he try to kill us in the first place?" Dorinda asked curiously, out of nowhere.

"The truth should be treated with great caution my dear." Dumbledore sighed. " And so I cannot answer this question. Not now. Not today. I know you do not wish to hear this but when you are older you shall know." They all knew by his tone that it would be no good to argue.

"And sir, there is one more thing." Harry began.

"Just the one?" Dumbledore chuckled.

"How was I able to get the Stone out of the mirror?" Harry asked. The other three sat up a little straighter, they still hadn't heard Harry's whole story.

"Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you four and I, that's saying something. You see, only the one who wanted to find the Stone, find it but not use it would be able to get it. Otherwise, they would only see themselves perhaps drinking the Elixir or creating gold."

"That's genius." Dorinda sighed at the intellect.

"Yes, my brain surprises even me sometimes. Now, enough questions. I suggest your four make a start on your sweets. Ah! Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit flavored one and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them. I think it might be safe with a toffee one now don't you?" Dumbledore popped the golden brown bean in his mouth. "Alas! Ear wax!"

It was a little while after Dumbledore had left and they had some visitors waiting outside. Madam Pomfrey was however being quite strict about allowing anyone in. Julian was doing his best to charm the gentle woman.

"Please just five minute Madam." Julian asked, his voice sorrowful. "We've been without friends for nearly four days."

"Mister Potter." Madam Pomfrey warned but her tone was less stern. "I cannot allow my patients to be bothered."

"You let Professor Dumbledore in." Dorinda reminded her, looking up from her rather large book.

"Of course, he is the Headmaster." Madam Pomfrey replied. "Quite different. You four need your rest."

"We are resting." Harry said exasperated. "Look, we're lying down and everything."

"Oh fine!" Madam Pomfrey relented. "But only five minutes!" The older woman opened the door and in rushed Ron and Hermione, followed by a sneering Draco.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, looking as if she might throw herself at him. Harry was glad she resisted, his head still hurt. "Oh, look at you four!"

"Good to see your face, Draco." Julian greeted his friend. "Been looking at variations of mine all day." Draco smirked, which for him might as well been a full blown smile.

"Oh, Harry I knew you were up to something!" Hermione exclaimed. "I told Ron but he wouldn't listen. Then we saw Dumbledore and he was so worried."

"Wait you two saw Dumbledore when?" Harry asked confused. Everyone was listening even Draco as Hermione explained.

"Once I realized you had gone after the Stone, Ron and I waited in the common room for awhile but when you didn't come back we started to get anxious. Ron and I snuck off to the owlery and sent Dumbledore a letter. But as we were coming back down we almost got caught by Filch and that's when we met up with Dumbledore. He already knew he said 'they've gone after him haven't they' and then he hurried off." Hermione babbled quickly.

"The whole school is talking about it." Ron interjected, a lopsided grin on his freckled face. "Do you think that Dumbledore meant for you guys to go after the Stone? I mean he did send you that cloak."

"Well, if he did then that's just terrible." Hermione exploded. "You four could've been killed!"

"No it isn't." Julian disagreed. "Dumbledore is a funny man. I think he wanted to give us a chance to prove ourselves. Dumbledore knows everything that goes on in this school I reckon. He knew that we knew what was going on and he knew there was a chance that we might go after the Stone. So he taught us what we needed to know. Explained how the mirror worked and everything. It was no accident."

"Yeah, Dumbledore is off his rocker all right." Ron said proudly. There was a soft knock at the door. Ron opened it and gaped at the sight of Blaise Zabini.

"Blaise!" Rose gasped happily. "How nice of you to come by." The dark skinned boy only nodded and took a seat by Rose's bed.

"Listen mate, you've got to be out of here for the End-of-the-Year Feast tomorrow. The House points are all in and Slytherin has won." Ron grimaced as Julian gave a cheer. "You missed the last Quidditch match and so we were pummeled by Ravenclaw. But the food will be good."

"You've had nearly fifteen minutes!" Madam Pomfrey reappeared. "Now visitors out!"

They all groaned as Hermione, Ron, Draco and Blaise were all thrown out of the room but they had to admit they were still very tired. After a good night of sleep, they felt nearly normal again.

"Will we be allowed to go to the feast?" Rose asked Madam Pomfrey as she went around straightening their many candy boxes.

"Professor Dumbledore says you will be allowed to go." Madam Pomfrey sniffed as if she doubted Dumbledore's decision. "And you lot have another visitor."

"Oh good." Harry smiled. "Who is it?" It was getting rather isolated locked away in the Hospital Wing. They weren't allowed out of their beds much.

"Hagrid!" Rose yelled, earning a glare from Madam Pomfrey. The giant man looked too big for the room itself but he pulled up a chair and sat between the middle of their beds anyway.

"It's-all-my-ruddy-fault!" Hagrid burst into tears. His sobs racking his whole body. "I told the evil git how ter get passed Fluffy! I told him! It was the only thing he didn't know an' I told him! Yeh lot could've died an' all fer a dragon egg! I'll never drink again! I should be chucked out an' made ter live as a muggle!"

"Hagrid!" Rose said shocked. Hagrid was shaking with remorse and grief, bulky tears leaking into his scraggly beard.

"He would have found out another way Hagrid. This is Voldemort we are talking about, there was no stopping him from getting that information." Dorinda told him logically.

"Yeh could've died!" sobbed Hagrid. "An' don' say the name!"

"Voldemort!" Julian yelled loudly causing his siblings to jump. They all glared at Julian's lack of tact.

"I've met him and I'll be calling him by his name. Please cheer up, Hagrid. We saved the Stone, its gone. He can't use it. So here have a chocolate frog." Harry offered him a sweet. Hagrid had already stopped sobbing at Julian's outburst.

"That reminds me, I've got yeh guys a present." Hagrid said, wiping his nose on the back of his hand.

"It's not a stoat sandwich is it?" Julian said anxiously. Hagrid finally gave off a weak chuckle.

"Nah. Dumbledore gave me the day off yesterday ter fix it. Course he shoulda sacked me instead. Anyway, got yeh this." Hagrid handed it to Rose, who was the closest, first. It was a handsome leather book. Rose opened it and smiled happily. Inside were dozens of wizarding photographs, Lily and James Potter staring back at her lovingly in every one.

"Oh Hagrid." Rose sighed contently. She allowed Hagrid to pass it around to her amazed siblings. "It is beautiful."

"Sent owls off ter all yer parent's old school friends, asking fer photos. Knew yeh didn' have any. D'yeh like it?" Hagrid asked, hopefully. But they were lost for words. Even Julian.

They made their way down to the Great Hall alone that night. Madam Pomfrey had insisted on doing another last check up before they were allowed to go. When they arrived, the Great Hall was already full. It was decked out in the Slytherin colors of green and silver much to Julian's joy. A long banner was behind the Head Table, depicting the Slytherin serpent. When they walked in, the conversation instantly ceased but soon everyone was chatting loudly again. Silently, they all squeezed in at their House tables, being patted on the back as they did so. Some students were even standing up to get better looks at one of the Potter four. Fortunately, Dumbledore arrived just moments later and the babble died down.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were. You have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts." Everyone gave a chuckle at Dumbledore's humor. "Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy- two." A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table.

Slytherin went wild in cheers. Julian was one of the loudest as he hooted and hollered. Draco banged his goblet loudly. The rest of the House tables glared at the arrogant Slytherins. It would be the seventh year in a row that they had managed to win the House Cup. Snape looked particularly proud.

"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account." The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little. Julian looked over at Harry surprisingly. "Ahem, I have some last minute points to hand out." The whisperings died down. "First and second, to Mister Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger I award fifty points each for the use of cool logic in the face of fire and for the loyalty you have shown, for friendship is so often thrown away in the eyes of self-preservation." Gryffindor burst into applause. Hermione threw her face into her arms, Harry thought she might have burst into tears.

"Third I award Miss Dorinda Potter fifty points for showing the brightest intellect Hogwarts has seen in many years." Dumbledore smiled as Ravenclaw too erupted into cheers. "Fourth to Miss Rose Potter for her brilliant charm work and gentle nature, fifty points!" It was Hufflepuff's turn to holler loudly and Rose's to blush profusely. "Fifth, to Mister Julian Potter for finding the humor in the small things. For laughter is greater than any other for the heart. Fifty points!"

"And to Mister Harry Potter for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor House sixty points." Dumbledore announced. Gryffindor gave another deafening roar much like their lion mascot. Dumbledore rose a hand and the crowd died down. "There are all kinds of courage. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies but a great deal _more_ to stand up to our friends." Dumbledore smiled. Ron and Hermione's eyes went wide as they looked at Neville, whose face had suddenly turned a dark red. "Therefore, I award fifty points to Mister Neville Longbottom!"

If someone had been happening to stand outside the Great Hall, they would have heard the explosion like sound going on inside. Neville looked as if he was dead in shock as everyone congratulated him. He had never won his House any points before. For those that could count, they were now tied with Slytherin in House points. Something the Slytherin's hadn't missed.

"It seems that we have a tie!" Dumbledore announced happily. He clapped his hands and the all green and silver room turned to a mixture, adding in the red and gold of Gryffindor. The long Slytherin banner became shorter, making room for the Gryffindor's banner behind the Head table as well. "Yes, good job Gryffindor! And Slytherin!"

Everyone was clapping and yelling loudly. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were even celebrating this small win over Slytherin. It was perhaps only the Slytherin's who took the tie as a true lost. Snape himself was forcing a grimace of a smile as he shook Professor McGonagall's ecstatic hand.

"Good job my brother." Julian had got up to congratulate Harry. "But next year, you are going down!"

"Bring it Slytherin!" Ron yelled happily. Julian just smiled and went back over to a sour looking Draco.

That night was definitely the best that they had ever had. It was a night that would never be forgotten. There weren't many days left in term and when their exams score's came out, they were all happy with their results. Dorinda and Hermione had made top of the year and the rest of the Potter's weren't far behind. Even Ron had done quite well, the rigid schedule had obviously paid off. All the first years had made it through with passing marks even the Slytherin goons, Crabbe and Goyle. Ron was slightly disappointed in this.

And suddenly it was the morning of their departure. Their trunks were packed, their wardrobes were empty and Neville's toad was once again captured. Notes were handed out to remind them that magic wasn't allowed to be used outside of school much to the Weasley twins dismay and then they were meeting Hagrid to board the Hogwarts Express. They said their goodbyes to their giant friend, who let out a few more tears and then they were off.

The trip back to Platform Nine and Three Quarters was very short it seemed for how long the journey truly was. Julian spent most of his time in a Slytherin compartment as he knew that he would trapped in the Dursley home for the entire Summer with his siblings. As they began to pass the muggle towns, they switched from their robes to jackets and coats. Not long later, they pulled up to the platform which suddenly wasn't as joyous looking as it had been the first time that they had come here.

"You must come and stay this summer." Ron said. "Both of you, I'll send you an owl."

"Good I suspect I'll need something to look forward to." Harry hugged Hermione as they were jostled towards the muggle gate.

"Still famous." Ron laughed as people yelled their goodbyes to Harry. Some of who he wasn't sure he had ever seen before.

"Not where we are going." Dorinda added joining her brother. "I promise you."

* * *

"The manor is always empty." Draco said awkwardly. Julian raised an amused eyebrow, the boy was horrible at goodbyes. "I will talk to father."

"You'll write me then." Julian stated grasping Draco's shoulder in a goodbye. Draco didn't push Julian's hand off like he normally did but just nodded stiffly. "Till then."

"Potter." Draco smirked and then vanished into the crowded platform. Julian stood on his toes, trying to see where Harry had went. He could just barely see Ron's vivid red hair over the crowd, the boy was taller than both Harry and him.

"I was wondering if you could perhaps write me?" Rose asked the blank faced Blaise. "Only it gets rather boring where I live."

"Hard to imagine boring with a brother like that." Blaise said simply, gesturing to Julian who was passing by. Rose laughed lightly.

"Yes, I could see your point but I grew up with him. I hardly notice him much anymore." Rose explained. "So yes, will you?"

"Yes." Blaise answered. Rose squealed happily and hugged the boy quickly. Blaise instantly stiffened but Rose was gone before she could properly see his reaction.

"Busy year?" Mrs. Weasley smiled as Rose finally came through the wall. They all nodded with wide eyes.

"Very." Harry answered. "Thank you for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs. Weasley." Three more murmurs uttered their thanks as well.

"Oh it was nothing dears." Mrs. Weasley blushed at the appreciation.

"Ready are we?" Uncle Vernon came up to the large group. His face was already an unhealthy shade of puce, he had his mustache still and the furious look he reserved for them only was on his face. Aunt Petunia and Dudley stood a ways back.

"You must be the Potter's family?" Mrs. Weasley asked pleasantly.

"In a manner of speaking." Uncle Vernon muttered. "Hurry up, we haven't got all day." He walked away as quick as his pig legs would take him.

"See you over the summer then." Ron said giving Uncle Vernon a look of disgust.

"Have a pleasant holiday." Hermione offered with a faulty smile. It looked however, that their holiday would be anything but pleasant.

"Oh we will." Harry answered, a devilish smile on his face.

"We're going to be having a lot of fun with Dudley this summer. They don't know were not allowed to use magic outside of school." Julian said mischievously.

Together, they walked over to the Dursley's. All with confident smiles on their faces.

**For together, nothing could break them. **

**

* * *

**

AN: And so here we are. We have finally reached the end, four years later. I can't begin to describe the feeling I have with finishing this final chapter. I can't wait to start on the next installment. Hopefully it will be out soon and I will gain some more readers. Just a reminder, I am editing the first chapter I wrote years ago. I am almost done. I have I believe three or four to finish. So if there is any confusion I am clearing it up. The big thing is I have switched Blaise from a girl, which I originally wrote the character as to a boy. With Love.

TeoBlaise


End file.
